Vertrauen und Verrat NV!
by jolly-for-heart07
Summary: AU! Tot ist nicht immer Tot, nach und nach wird der Zauberwelt auch diese Sache klar.Geglaubte Freunde werden Feinde und was ist mit Dumbledore passiert?Eine Reise durch die Vergangenheit bringt oft mehr fragen als Antoworten. Harry-OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ich fang die Story noch mal an. Viele wollen mich sicher jetzt erwürgen, aber ich hab so lang nicht mehr weiter gearbeitet an dieser Story das ich den faden verloren habe. Was noch? Mir sind noch ein paar Ideen mehr gekommen die ich vielleicht mit einbringen könnte. Wer Ideen hat kann sie mir natürlich auch schicken wer weiß vielleicht sind die hilfreich.**

**Kapitel 1**

_Was sucht ein Baby hier? _fragte sich Mrs. Dursley am ersten November morgen als sie die Milchflaschen rausstellen wollte.Mitten vor ihrer Haustür lag ein Korb indem ein Baby schlief. Erschrocken und Neugierig zu gleich schaute sie hinunter zu demkleinen Bündel was dort lag. Sie konnte erkennen die Rabenschwarzen Haare des Babys und eine komisch aussehende Narbe auf der Stirn, wenn sie genauer hin schaute erkannt sie sogar das es einem Blitz ähnelte. Seine oder Ihre kleinen Hände umklammerte ein Brief ._ Woher kommt mir dieses Baby nur so bekannt vor? Irgendwie habe ich solche Haare schon einmal gesehen gehabt nur wo?" _

Vorsichtig um das Kind nicht aufzuwecken entnahm sie den Brief und lass ihn sich durch. Entsetzt darüber was drin stand musste sie sich erst einmal auf die Treppe setzen und schaute wieder hinunter zu dem kleinen Baby im Korb._ Harry Potter ihr Neffe!_

Ihre Schwester Lily und ihr Schwager haben es also geschafft sie sind Tot und nun durfte sie sich um ihren Sohn kümmern.

_Sollte sie IHN wirklich in ihrem Haus aufnehme? Nach allem war er ihr Neffe der Sohn von Lily Ihrer Schwester._

Schweren Herzen nahm sie Harry mit in das Haus, denn nach allem war sie es Lily schuldig.

Zwei Stunden später saß sie am Küchentisch und dachte darüber nach was sie gleich Vernon erzählen sollte, das SO ETWAS von nun an in ihrem Haus leben würde. Genau so wie sie mochte Vernon diese WELT auch nicht geschweige wollte was von ihr wissen. Doch nun hat sie genau so jemanden hier. Ein ´Guten Morgen Schnäuzchen liebes" ließ sie hochschrecken, da stand Vernon ein Kräftig gebauter Mann mit wenig Hals und Wasser farbigen Augen stehen."_ ok Petunia das schaffst du schon" _

"Vernon schatz guten Morgen", begann sie," Könntest du dich bitte für ein paar Minuten setzen ich habe mit dir was zu besprechen"

"Ok ist es was ernstes ich habe ja nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit also?"

"Meine Schwester Lily und ihr Ehemann James Potter sie sind..," Sie atmete tief durch und erzählte weiter," sie sind gestern Nacht umgebracht wurden und nun will jemand das Harry ihr Sohn bei uns Lebt."

"Das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage Petunia! Ich will nicht so etwas im Haus haben das weißt du doch und du willst es auch nicht. empörte Vernone Dursley sich.

" Komm schon Schatz er ist doch noch ein Baby und hat niemanden gib ihm nur eine Chance bitte für mich"

" Eine Chance! tut er auch nur einmal was Komisches dann fliegt er ins nächste Waisenhaus verstanden?"

Mehr wollte Sie auch nicht hören. Ihre Wahl sollte sie aber in den nächsten Jahren bereuen, ob das der Einfluss von Vernonen war? Vielleicht? Sie wusste es nicht.

**A/N: So viel nicht geändert stimmst? Ich wollt es auch erst so ab Kapitel 9 oder so verändern. Ein paar Fehler beheben und dann updaten. Was sagt ihr? Habt ihr schon das neue Harry Potter Buch gelesen? Ich schon und ich glaub ich erwähn nichts in meiner Story ja? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die späteren Charakter die dazu kommen **

**Kapitel 2: **

Flachback

Harry Potter ist eigentlich ein ganz normale junge wie jeder in seinem alter, oder doch nicht? Er liebt es Bücher zu lesen, und das war schon was wirklich Unnormales für ein 5-jährigen , denn Kinder in seinem alter sollte es mehr lieben draußen rumzutollen, neue Sachen zu entdecken, oder das neue Lieblings Spielzeug kaputt zu machen. Harry Potter aber nicht er mochte es einfach nur zu lesen, denn wenn er lass vertiefte er sich in eine Welt die für ihn unerreichbar schien.

Er lebte nun schon vier Jahre mit seinen Verwandten, und das war wahrlich nicht der Himmel auf Erden. Sein so genanntes Schlafzimmer befand sich in einem Schrank unter der Treppe, wo Spinnen hausten, oder ein paar von Tante Petunias Haushalts gräte ihn dem Platz nahm. Oft kam Harry nur zum lesen, wenn er mal wieder in sein Schrank eingeschlossen wurde, weil er was unrechtes getan habe wie vergessen den Garten zu bewässern, oder wenn Dudley geärgert haben sollte.

In Wahrheit aber ärgerte sein Cousin IHN immer, jagt ihn durch den ganzen Park und drohte ihm ihn zu verprügeln. Doch meist war Harry zu flink und konnte entkommen was aber keine bessere Idee war, da Dudley sich dann selbst was antut und zu seinen Eltern behaupte Harry sei es gewesen der ihn so zugerichtet hat.

Meist wurde er dann für 1-2 Wochen im Schrank eingeschlossen und bekam nur weniger zu essen und mehr Aufgaben im Haushalt. Ja mit 5 Jahren musste er schon alle Sachen im Haushalt übernehmen die ein Erwachsener besser könnte als klein Harry ,denn für seine 5 Jahre war Harry noch ziemlich klein und zu dünn und ähnelt mehr einem 3 jährigen als einem fünf.

Das aussehen änderte nicht an seiner Intiliegenz die er besaß. Als Harry 4 war, war er so entschlossen sich das lesen bei zu bringen, nachdem sie mit dem Kindergarten eine Bibliothek besucht hatten und er die ganzen tollen Bücher gesehen hatte. Zum ende dieses besuch ´s bekam jedes Kind ein übungs- Buch mit für die erste Klasse womit sie das Lesen üben sollten. Sofort versteckte klein Harry sein Buch was er bekam, da er wusste dass die Dursley ihn sein Buch wegnehmen würden.

Als Onkel Vernon fragte wo sein Buch war sagte Harry ganz traurig das er es liegen gelassen habe und ob er es holen dürfte. Natürlich war die Antwort nein. Als Harry es dann schaffte nach ein paar Monaten zu lesen wollte er gerne andere Bücher haben, aber wie sollte er die bekommen?

Er hatte glück als am Wochenende Onkel Vernons Schwester Marge kam so wurde er aus dem Haus geschickt um ihr nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es war kein Geheimnis das Marge ihn verabscheut und ihn lieber in einem Weisenhaus sehen wollte. Trotz alle dem versuchte Harry immer sein bestes nett zu ihr zu sein, obwohl es richtig schwer war.

Harry ging durch den Park und überlegte was er tun konnte um an die Bücher ran zu kommen, da viel es ihm ein die Bibliothek!

Schnell ging er dort hin er kannte den weg ja noch gut vom Kindergarten.

Er fand viele schöne Bücher die er gerne alle haben wollte, wusste aber dass das nicht gehen würde. Wie konnte er die Bücher mit nachhause nehmen meinte man bräuchte ein ausweise wie sollte er den denn bekommen?

Eine Frau kam lächelnd auf ihn zu „Na mein kleiner was kann ich den für dich tun?"

Nicht wissen was er tun sollte schaute er nur die Bücher an.

„Ah du möchtest ein Buch habe ich recht?" Harry nickte „Okay setz sich doch hin und nehme erst mal die mit Bildern ja?"

„Ich kann schon lesen Ms"

„Du kannst schon lesen" fragte die Frau erstaunt „Na dann nehme dir doch ein Buch und setze dich dort hin, da kannst du es in ruhe lesen bis deine Mummy fertig ist ja?"

„I..i..ccc..hhh w..o.lltttt..e .. mirr..rr e..eeei..iins ausleihen weiß aber nicht wie das geht und meine Mama und Papa sind gestorben als ich ein Baby war Ms?"Sagte Harry stotternd.

„Oh das tut mir leid, aber dann muss einer deiner Erziehungs- berechtigten den Ausweis unterschreiben"

„Die machen das bestimmt nicht geht das nicht anders?"

„Wie wäre es so ich habe viele Kinderbücher zu Hause ich hole sie eben und schenke sie dir, weil du so süß bist"

„Nein, nein, nein, nein das brauchen sie bestimmt nicht tun nicht wegen mir Ms!"

So ging klein Harry mit vielen Büchern nachhause.

Er musste sie nur noch von seiner Tante und Onkel geheim halten, dann war alles perfekt.

Es klappte gut bis an einem tag als Vernon ihn aus seinem Schrank holen wollte und die ganzen Bücher (Harry wird bald 6 Jahre alt) sah. Vernon zerrte Harry aus seinem Schrank und hob ihn am Kragen seines T -shirts hoch und verlangte wo er die Bücher her habe.

„I…cc..hhh www..eeeiiii…ssss… nn…iii…ccc…hhhtt.. Sss..iii..rr" stotterd Harry

"Du WEISST NICHT! DU KLEINER DIEB ALL DIE JAHRE FÜTTERN WIR DICH DURCH UNS DAS IST DER DANK UND KLAUST!" schrie Vernon Harry an und spucke fiel auf Harrys Brille.

„I…ccc..hhh haaa…bbb..eeeee ss..iii..eee gggeeeeesssccchhennckkt bbee..kkooommmenn

„VON WEGEN GESCHENCKT BEKOMMEN!DU KLEINE DIEB DU BRINGST NUR ALS ÄRGER HIR INS DIESM HAUS. DU HÄTTEST SOFORT INS WEISENHAUS GESTECKT WERDEN MÜSSEN" Vernon schüttelte Harry so sehr das seine Brille ihm von der Nase viel

„bbbb…iiittt…eee iii..cchh..saaagg ddd,iieee wwwaaahhrrheitt." Harry bekam große angst er sah wie sich Vernons Gesicht rot färbte und seine kopf Vene pochte gefährlich.

„LÜG MICH NICHT AN ICH ZEIG DIR WAS DU VERDIENST DU FREAL! Und damit verpasste Vernon Harry eine Ohrfeige, die war so stark das Harry mit dem Kopf an die Wand schlug.

„DU WIRST SCHON SEHEN JUNGE!" und trat Harry in die Rippen so sehr das Harry nach Luft rangen musste.

„Bitte Onkel Vernon hör auf ….bitte..bitte." keuchte Harry

Ein blauer strahl flog auf Vernon zu und machte ihn steif sodass er zu Seite fiel.

Das war das Einigste was Harry noch mit bekam als es um ihn herum Dunkel wurde


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: **

Als Harry aufwachte merkte er das er in einem bequemen Bett lang, und NICHt auf einer schäbigen alten Matratze in seinem Schrank. Er versuchte sich umzusehen wo er war, aber das ging schlecht, da Harry seine Brille nicht finden konnte. Sein Kopf schmerzte genau so wie seine Rippen und beim fühlen konnte er spüren das er ein verband um den Bauch gewickelt wurden ist.

Um keine weiteren schmerzen zu haben, oder mehr gesagt nicht die Schmerzen die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen beschloss er erst einmal liegen zu bleiben. Ein Tür ging auf das konnte er hören, sofort machte er die Augen wieder auf die er geschlossen hat, weil ihm von der Unschärfe schlecht wurde. Er bemerkte das jemand neben ihn stand und ihm seine Brille gab, kaum hat er die Brille aufgesetzt erkannte er das es eine Frau war die ihm die Brille gab. Sie musste mittleren alters sein denn in ihrem Gesicht waren schon kleine falten zusehen außerdem waren in ihren blonden Haare schon ansatzweise graue Haare zu entdecken.

Den weißen Kittel den sie trug war schon etwas schmutzig das zeigten die Flecken darauf ansonsten wirkte der Kittel Hygienisch und nach einem Krankenhaus. Beim rumschauen des Zimmers aber erkannte er das es gar kein Krankenhaus sein konnte es riecht nicht einmal danach(er war schon einmal dort mit seinen Verwandten) und es sah anders aus. Die Wände waren Geld mit bunten Blumen drauf. Es gab zwei Betten hier drin und ein kleines Fenster, zwei schränke, und eine umkleide Wand. Im Ganzen eigentlich sehr normal. „Wo bin ich hier" dachte Harry

„Na mein kleiner du bist ja endlich wach. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen? Ich arbeite hier als Krankenschwester mein Name ist Kathrin Backer" damit zeigte sie auf das Namen schielt was sie trug.

„Wo bin ich denn hier?" sprudelte es aus Harry heraus, sofort merkte er es und entschuldigte sich.

Kathrin Backer hob eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich wieso so ein kleiner Junge sich einfach so entschuldigte. Bei ihrem Sohn musste man es immer 100-male sagen das er es tun soll und hier vor ihr entschuldigte sich ein kleiner Junge, obwohl er nichts Schlimmes getan hat außer eine frage zu stellen „merkwürdig" dachte sie

„Du bist hier im „Stenfort Weisenhaus" und im Moment unter meiner Beobachtung" (A/N: das habe ich mir gerade nur ausgedacht Stenfort Weisenhaus soll in England sein)

„Weisenhaus?" fragte Harry entsetzt

„Ja eine Frau brachte dich hier her ich glaube ihr Name war Marge Dursley. Sie meinte du hast dich mit jemandem geprügelt und ach was war das noch gleich? Weißt du ich bin nur hier um die Kinder gesund zu pflegen mir erzählt niemand etwas. Auf jeden fall wollte ich mehr wissen und habe meine Kontakte spielen lassen" sagte sie grinsend und mit hoch und runter gehenden Augenbrauch. Harry musste ein wenig lächeln über diese Frau und hört ihr weiter zu.

„Wie meine Kontakte heraus finden konnten meine Ms.Dursley das du wohl sehr schwer erziehbar bist und genug ärger machst für deine Verwandten, deshalb brachte sie dich hier her.

„Hmm.." sie biss sich auf die unter Lippe und sah nachdenklich aus „Wenn du mich fragst für mich siehst du aus wie ein braver Junge der keine Fliege was zur leide tun würde, aber weißt du Eindrücke können auch täuschen oder?"

Harry sagte nichts er sah nur runter zur seiner decke und war verwirrt auf einer Seite ist er froh die Dursleys los zu sein, aber auf der anderen hat er jetzt niemanden mehr. Tränen standen ihm in Auge warum wollte ihn niemand wieso hassen sie ihn so und wieso sind seine Eltern an diesem tag Auto gefahren? Er spürte wie ein arm um ihn gelegt wurde uns sah wie Kathrin Backer ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Na na du brauchst doch nicht zu weinen, verrat mir mal dein Namen"

„Harry Potter Ms" kam es leise

„Also Harry wollen wir erst einmal deine Verletzung anschauen ja?" sagte sie mit einem liebevollem lächeln das eine Mutter ihrem Kind schenkte.

**Flechback ende **

"So war es" dachte Harry als er aus seinem Fenster im Schlafssaal schaute „so haben sie es geschafft mich los zu werden"

Harry wurde 4 tage nachdem er aufwachte entlassen und den anderen Kindern vorgestellt. Sie mochten ihn nicht das konnte man gleich erkennen, obwohl sie alle guten Schauspieler waren und ihn herzlich aufnahmen. Der Grund dafür war aber auch gewesen das der Rektor dabei stand, denn als er ging kam ein Junge und meine zu Harry er solle sich aus deren Heim verschwinden. So kam es das Harry oft alleine ist und sich mit den Büchern beschäftigte.

Er hat sich gut mit Kathrin Backer angefreundet wären der Zeit auf der „ Krankenstadtion" Und ihr alles erzähl von seinen Eltern die bei einem Autounfall ums leben kam und seinen Verwandten die ihn hassten, dass er sehr sehr gerne ließt(darauf hin hat sie ihn ein paar Bücher geschenkt)

„ Du wirst schon viele Freunde finden Harry das wird schon sei einfach nur du selbst" hat sie ihm gesagt. Woher aber kommt es das er niemand als Freund hatte? Kathrin gab ihn das Gefühl ein bisschen von jemandem gemocht zu werden . Schade das er sie nie besuchen konnte außer wenn er zusammen geschlagen wird. Die Hoffnung konnte er aber vergessen, weil die anderen ihn nicht beachten.

Zwei tage nach seinem Geburtstag(jeder hat den vergessen wie üblich) kam Kathrin zu ihm mit dem größten grinsen das es kaum ihn ihr Gesicht passt. Kathrin sagte aufgeregt

: „ Harry ich habe eine große Überraschung für dich komm mit".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört niemand aus den Harry Potter Charakteren bis auf Kathrin Backer, und die noch später dazu kommen werden. **

**A/N Ihr sollten aufmerksam lesen, also wer dieser story schon mal gelesen hat bitte versucht es nochmal ein zwei änderung gibt es nämlich. Ich sag sie lieber bald an **

**Kapitel 4:**

„Eine Überraschung? Für mich?"dachte Harry und wurde mit Kathrin mitgezogen.

Das Rennen endete erst als sie vor der Tür des Empfangssaals standen und die beiden nach Luft schnappt mussten. Verwirret starrte Harry hoch zu Kathrin, diese jedoch lächelte ihn an und kniete sich in Augehöhe zu ihm uns sprach ruhig und mit fröhlicher stimme.

„Harry ich habe dir doch erzählt das ich aus Amerika komme oder?

Harry nickte nur, und fragte sich was es damit auf sich hatte, wo sie her kam.

„Gut! Also nachdem du mir deine Lebensgeschichte erzählt hast war ich so traurig und musste weinen."

„Es tut mir leid ich wollte nicht das du weinst. Es tut mir Leid" schämend senkte er den Kopf

„Oh nein nein nein du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu Entschuldigen was du sowieso immer tust, obwohl du nichts Falsches gemacht hast. Ich habe meine Mutter angerufen sie liebt Kinder überalles weißt du. Sie hat mir erzählt sie habe vor 4 Jahren eine junge Mutter bei sich aufgenommen die Probleme zu Hause hatte."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, war aber immer noch verwirrt was es mit ihm zu tun haben soll.

„Ich habe ihr von dir erzählt, und sie war genau so traurig wie ich. Ich verwirre dich nicht wahr? Fragte sie lächelnd

„Ein bisschen, ich frage mich nur was es mit mir zu tun hat." Gestand Harry leise

„Es tut mir leid ok ich komme auf den Punkt. Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit beobachtet und habe gesehen wie die anderen dich unbeachtet lassen oder sich lustig über dich machten. So etwas macht mich wüten und traurig, wenn ich deine Geschichte kenne Harry. Also meine Mutter sagte mir das sie gerne jemand bei sich hätte das sie sich alleine fühlte und sie eine gute bekannte hatte die eine Tochter hatte die genau so alt wie du ist.. Sie liest genau so gerne wie du, hält sich von anderem fern... Bei diesen Worten erröteten Harry ein wenig.

„Meine Mutter ist hier sie will dich gerne kennen lernen Harry und, wenn du willst und sie dich mag, was ich weiß sie wird es auf jeden fall tun, hat sie ne kleine überraschung für dich was dein Leben vielleicht ändern wird." Bei den Worten wurden Harrys Augen größer und sein Kiefer erreichte fast den Boden. Noch nie hatte er ne Überraschng bekommen.

„ Na wie hört sich das an?" fragte sich lächelnd als sie Harrys offenen mund und die große gewordenen Augen sah. Es sah sehr niedlich aus fand sie, schade dass sie ihn nicht aufnehmen kann.

„Aber aber ..aber wieso? Ich brauche nichts, keine Überraschung, die habe ich doch gar nicht verdient !"

„Natürlich hast du es verdient wie jedes andere Kind, denk daran und warte ab."

Zusammen ging sie durch die Tür des Empfangssaales. Dort sah Harry eine ältere Dame am Fenster sitzen. Sie hatte Graue Haare in einer Dauerwelle hoch gesteckt, aber nicht so dass es altmodisch aussieht. Sie hatte das gleich lächeln wie ihre Tochter und dieselben Augen. Als sie die Tür hörte drehte sie sich um und betrachtete die beiden Menschen vor ihr sehr genau.

„Mama" sagte Kathrin und ging gerade aus zu ihre Mutter in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Kathrin" entgegnete Magie O´Sullivan „es ist schön dich einmal wieder zu sehen, aber sag mal Kind du bist so dünn geworden isst du genug ? Oder Arbeitest du einfach nur zu viel?"

„Mama ich bin normal und ich liebe meinen Job egal was du sagst. Darf ich dir Harry vorstellen." Und damit drehte sie sich zu Harry um ,der Nervös an der Tür stand und auf den Boden blickte.

Magie O´Sullivan musterte den kleinen jungen aufmerksam. Ihr viel auf das er viel zu klein für sein alter war, und durch die Klamotten die er trug ertrank er förmlich. Er trug eine Runde Brille die mit Klebeband zusammen gehalten wurde, ein Stückchen weiter zur Stirn hinauf sah sie die Blitzförmliche Nabe. Sie musste schmunzeln wo die wohl herstammt. Die Narbe war halb verdeckt von dem Schwarz Haar schopf . Er war ein richtig niedliches Kind dachte sie wie konnte ein Mensch so etwas mit einem kleinen Kind tun? Ja ihre Tochter hatte ihr alles Erzählt was seine Verwandten mit ihm gemacht hatten. Und sie empfand Abscheu gegen über solchen Leuten und am liebsten würde sie solchen Leuten zeigen wo die Hacke hängt.

„Hallo Harry ich bin Magie O´Sullivan Kathrins Mutter wie du sicherlich weißt, warum ich hier bin also ich will …

**A /N Wie findet ihr es Review bitte . Es tut mir außerdem leid wenn hier drine fehler sind...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Außer Magie O´Sullivan und Kathrin Backer gehört mir nichts..**

A/N: Hier sind veränderungen drinne

Ach ja nochmal zur länge wenn ich die Story schreibe wirkt es immer so viel und, wenn ich es dann update wird es immer so wenig.

"" Sprechen

"--" Gedanken

..."; sprech unterbrechung

"..." sprech ergenzung

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 5:**

"Hallo Harry ich bin Kathrins Mutter wie du sicherlich weißt, warum ich hier bin also ich will dir gerne helfen." sagte Magie O´Sullivan und lächelte dabei ein wenig um Harry nicht zu erschrecken, da er verkrampft und nervös wirkte.

"Komm wie wär es wenn ich du und Kathrin in den Park gehen und wir unterhalten uns dort? Wie klingt das Harry?

"Ich weiß nicht Ms O´Sullivan? Ist das den In Ordnung wen wir einfach so weggehen?" Hilfe suchend schaute er hoch zu Kathrin.

"Klar geht es in Ordnung. Komm her kleiner Mann". Damit nahm sie seine Hand und ging voraus, ihre Mutter hinter lief hinter ihr und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden um das Gespräch anzufangen.

Die drei hielten an einer Parkbank an im Park direkt neben einem Spielplatz falls Harry Langeweile bekommen sollte.

Magie hatte was zu essen mit genommen und verteilte es auf den ganzen Tisch. Sie lachte als sie Harrys erstauntes Gesicht sah. Sie erklärte ihm; das einige der Köstlichkeiten aus Amerika stammt die sie mit genommen , weil sie wusste wie scharf Kathrin auf das Essen dort ist. Bei diesem Worten wurde Kathrin verlegen und schaute auf den Boden." Das muß wohl ansteckend von Harry sein immer wenn einem was unangehmen ist auf den Boden zu sehen " dachte sie und musste lachen

"Was lachst du den Kind?" fragte ihre Mutter sie

"Es ist gar nichts Mutter"

"Du bist so dünn du musst was essen hier nimm das" und reichte Kathrin einen Pfandkuchen mit viel Sirup drauf.

"Oh man Mutter ich bin Schwanger! Ich nehme noch genug zu bald bin ich so rund wie ne Kugel" rief sie entsetzt ihrer Mutter zu,schnaubend lehnte sich Magie zurück und sah zu Harry der vor sich her lächelte"Wenigstens wir bringen ihn zum lachen"freute sie sich.

"Hier Harry iss du das denn. Schließlich hast du auch noch ein paar pfunde zu essen bis du ein großer starker Mann wirst oder?

Mit einem verlegenen Gesicht nahm er es und nuschelte ein danke.

Ihre Tochter hatte recht Harry war es wirklich nicht gewohnt Sachen zu bekommen. Und er ist so schüchtern!

"So Harry", begann sie " gehst du schon zur Schule?

"Ja in die 1.Klasse seit ende des Sommers Ms O´Sullivan"

"Bitte Harry du kannst mich Magie nennen"

"Wirklich? Aber man soll Erwachsene doch immer förmlich ansprechen oder nicht?"

" Ja schon. Da hast du auch recht mit, aber wenn dir ein Erwachsener sagt du kannst ihn mit Vornamen ansprechen dann geht das in Ordnung.Das gleiche machst du doch auch bei Kathrin oder nicht? Sie nickte in Kathrins Richtung die gerade dabei war alles Essen was auf dem Tisch war auszuprobieren.

Als sie ihren Namen hörte schaute sie auf und entdeckte das Harry und ihr Mutter sie belustigen anschauten.

"Ups es tut mir leid was ist mit mir?

"Schatz ich erkläre Harry gerade nur, das er einen Erwachsenen bei seinem Vornamen ansprechen darf, wenn der es ihm erlaubt"

"Wieso was ist den vorgefallen?" fragte sie verdutzt. Doch schnell begriff sie es und erinnerte sich daran wie es war als sie Harry erlaubt sie bei ihrem Vornamen anzureden.

Das dauerte ne halbe Stunde bis Harry aufgehört hatte sie immer Ms. Backer zu nennen sondern Kathrin. Neugierig beobachtete sie jetzt Harry und ihre Mutter.

"Also Harry nenne mich einfach Magie oder auch alte Schachtel" scherzte sie

"Magie ist fein"

"Ok dann iss erst einmal und dann können wir reden Harry" damit drehte sie sich zu Kathrin um und fragte sie was ihre Enkelkinder machten.

Harry hörte dem Gespräch nicht zu, er war in seinen Gedanken vertieft.

"Womit wollte Ms. O´Sa...nein Magie ihm den Helfen?" Er dachte an die Zeit bei seinen Verwandten wie er dort verachtet wurde, rumgeschuppst, und als Hausdiener ausgenutzt wurde. Niemand war jäh nett zu ihm, er war nie glücklich gewesen wieso also jetzt? Sollte es nicht irgendwo ein hacken geben den er nur nicht sehen konnte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was konnte er den noch großartiges verlieren er hatte keine Freunde, keine Eltern, niemand...

Tränen bildeten sich in seinem Auge Kathrin und Magie sollte die nicht sehen, somit drehte Harry sich schnell um. Doch es war zu spät Kathrin und Magie hatten aufgehört zu diskutieren und sahen, das Harry tränen in den Augen hatte. Magie stand als erstes auf und nahm Harry in den Arm. Zuerst versteifte er sich, doch dann ließ er es zu und fühlte sich nach einiger Zeit geborgen in Magies Armen genau so wie bei Kathrin.

"Ok vielleicht sollte ich jetzt mal anfangen Harry von meinem Plan zu erzählen" dachte Magie als sie Harrys rücken streichelte

"Hey Harry was war den los?" ganz sanft nahm Magie Harrys Kinn damit Harry ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht es waren einfach nur Erinnerungen. Mir geht es schon wieder gut . Es tut mir leid so ein Baby gewesen zu sein ..-

"wa wa wa das will ich gar nicht hören junger Mann" sagte Magie streng.

In einem sanfteren Ton sagte sie schließlich: "Harry du hast bis jetzt schon ein hartes leben haben müssen, niemand der dich in den Arm nimmt, wenn es dir schlecht geht oder das du deine Gefühle frei äußern kannst. Das alles war dir immer verborgen, doch auch du sollst jetzt lernen ein Kind zu sein.

Kommen wir also zu dem Grund wieso ich hier bin Harry.

Ich habe gesagt ich will dir helfen weißt du auch wie?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hat wirklich keine Ahnung in was sich das Gespräch entwickeln wird.

"Hör genau zu Harry ja?"- Harry nickte.

"Ich wohne in einer kleinen Stadt wo jeder jeden kennt..;-

"Oh glaub mir Harry...,unterbrach Kathrin ihre Mutter,... man denkt, wenn man das hört, wo jeder jeden kennt, das es ein scherz ist. Manche glauben, dann immer das es Ecken gäbe wo niemand ein kennen würde, aber nicht in dieser Stadt!" und fügte noch dazu als sie Harrys fragenden Blick sah " Ich bin dort aufgewachsen was bedeutet das meine liebe Mutter nie den drang hatte weg zugehen.;- die Drei lachten bei diesen worten ein wenig.

"Als ich dann Teenager wurde und mich in ein Jungen verknallte, war es die pure Hölle für mich. Nicht nur das ich mich nicht traute dem Jungen meine Gefühle zu offenbaren, wurde es noch schlimmer als Mutter meine Gefühle für ihn heraus fand!" Kathrin warf Magie einen bösen Blick zu den Magie mit einer lachenden Hand Bewegung abwertete.

"Sie gab mir drei tage ihm zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand, denn sonst würde sie es tun. Ich glaubte ihr nicht so ganz. Wieso sollte auch meine _eigene Mutter_ mich bei meinem Schwarm anschwärzen, dachte ich mir damals."Man könnte ja seiner eigenen Mutter vertrauen, ihr Geheimnisse erzählen, mit ihr shoppen gehen, oder einfach nur mit ihr Spaß haben. Wie ich schmerzlich feststellen musste ging das wohl nicht bei Ms. O´Sullivan!

Ich habe mich in den ganzen drei tagen nicht einmal getraut ihm auch nur ein hinweis zugeben das ich ihn mag. Heute denke ich dass er bis dahin nicht einmal wusste das ich da bin. Bis meine _liebe Mutter _mal bei den Nachbarn von uns _ein kleinen plauschen _hatte.";- Schulter hängend und schnaubend erzählte sie weiter.

"Wie es dann in einer Kleinen Stadt üblich war verbreitete sich das sehr schnell rum. Pech für mich und Glück für Mama. Sie hatte bekommen was sie wollte er wusste bescheid. Ich wusste das er wusste wie sehr ich ihn mag, konnte, aber nicht sagen wie seine Reaktion darauf war. Deshalb habe ich mich immer _versucht_ zu verstecken was gut ging da wir ja in einer klein Stadt lebten." sagte sie Sarkastisch.

"Vielleicht war es aber auch was guten, denn eines Tages hat er mich von der Schule abgeholt und wir redeten.

Ich fand heraus dass er mich auch schon länger mochte nur aber etwas feige war es zu erzählen. Bis heute weiß ich nicht ob ich Mama dafür danke soll oder nicht." Sie schaute zu ihre Mutter die ihr zu zwinkerte und damit zu verstehen gab ihr dafür zu danken. Kathrins blick ging zu Harry der ein kleines lächeln auf seinen Lippen hatte.

" Und vielleicht sollte ich dir die Geschichte nochmal erzählen wenn du älter bist nicht war Harry?" Lachte sie

"weißt du.." fügte Kathrin noch mal zu ihre Mutter zu " ..vielleicht hat dir Dad bei solchen Sachen eben gefehlt. Der hätte dich auf abgehalten in andere _Privatsphären_ einzumischen Mum." Obwohl ich immer noch sauer auf dich sich sein könnte verzeihe ich dir dann mal."

"Mein liebes Kind..."lachte Magie."..meihnst du dein Vater war anders also ich? Wie ein Buchhalter oder Rechtsanwalt? Ne ne er war das Männliches Ebenbild von mir."

"Er hat es gut versteckt Mutter"

"Aber nur weil er wollte das du ihn respektierst , das gleiche galt für mich. Mit dem Alter bin ich auch verrückter geworden oder etwa nicht?

"Stimmt wenn ich mir die _strenge Magie _vorstelle von damals und heute" lachte Kathrin

"so streng war ich doch auch nicht Kathrin, und wenn lag es nur an deinem Vater. Er meinte immer wir müssten ein richtiges Vorbild für die Kinder sein diesem Bild deines Vaters bin ich dann eben gefolgt. Habe es aber wohl dann verloren nach dem Unfall."

Harry bewegte sein Kopf von Magie zu Kathrin um den Schlagabtausch zu folgen. Die beiden sind echt Witzig dachte er.

"Harry.." Kathrin drehte sich wieder dem Jungen zu..."auf jeden fall wenn du mal in einer klein Stadt bist erfährst du alle was gerade vor 10 Minuten passiert war.

"ähm.." Harry sah etwas erstaunt aus darüber wie gleich das mit seiner Tante klang, die wusste auch immer was wer gerade tat.

"Na Kathrin hör auf den Jungen Sachen ein zureden die nicht stimmen. Das mit dem Jungen ist außerdem schon etliche Jahre zurück"

"21 Jahre!"

"Ich sag ja etliche Jahre zurück. Er ist außerdem auch Verheiratet hat es aber noch nicht zu Kindern geschafft. Also ich habe ja gehört es soll an seinem ganzen Kaffe trinken schuld sein...das er es...

"Mutter!" rief Kathrin entsetzt

"Was den?" sagte Magie und schaute Kathrin an als ob sie nicht wüsste was sie gerade falsch gemacht habe.

" erstens wir haben hier ein Kind sitzen und zweitens will ich gar nicht wissen was er für ein Problem er wo hat!"

"Ok wird aber Zeit das du mich mal wieder besuchen kommst. Harry nun erzähle ich dir was ich vor habe." sagte Magie und drehte sich Harry zu, der wie in Gedanken schien. Sie stupste in ein wenig an um ihn auf die Erde zu holen. Harry unterdessen musste dran denken was Magie und Kathrin über Magies Ehemann gesagt haben. Sie sprachen von ihm als sein er nicht mehr da stimmt das? Musste Kathrin auch ohne ein Vater aufwachsen? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er traute sich aber nicht zu fragen. Er spürte wie jemand in anstubst als er hoch schaute sah er Magies Gesicht vor ihm. "

"Wie bitte? Es tut mir leid ich war in Gedanken" Entschuldigte sich klein Harry.

"Ach das macht nichts Harry. Wir verwirren dich bestimmt sehr" Antwortete Magie ihm

Harry schüttelte den Kopf

"Na gut ..wir sollten wohl mal weiter mit meinem vorschlag kommen sonst sitzen wir hier noch die ganze Nacht."

"Harry.." begann Magie"..Kathrin hat mir ein paar Dinge über dich erzählt nur... gute versteht sich" fügte sie zu als sie Harrys entzeste Gesicht sah.

" Das du keine Freund im Heim finden kannst oder was deine Verwandten mit dir gemacht haben. Es hat mich Traurig, Wüten, und erschrocken zu gleiche als ich das hören musste. Wie konnte man so einem Kind das überhaupt nur antun dachte ich mir. Gleich an diesem Abend viel ich eine Entscheidung. Die ich hoffe dass du sie gerne annimmst. Weißt du ich habe seit Kathrin mich vor 4 tagen angerufen hat lange nichts mehr von ihr gehört gehabt. Erst als sie mich angerufen hatte merkte ich wie einsam ich wirklich bin. Ich habe viele Freunde doch ein großes einsame Haus ist alleine Einsam verstehst du...

Kathlen wusste noch wie sie nach der perfekten lösung für Harry gesucht hatte, aber sie fande keine erst als sie schon geglaubt hatte nichts mehr zu finden schaffte sie es doch noch.

**Flashback**

"Ok Harry pass noch ein bisschen auf deine Wunde am Bauch auf ok?" sagte Kathrin

" Ja das mache ich Ms. Ba...äh Kathrin." Antwortete Harry

Kathrin hatte Harry zu sich gerufen um seine Verletzungen anzusehen und um ein bisschen mit ihm zu reden. Er wirkte sehr schüchtern und zierlich zu gleich. Sie und Harry hatten ein langes Gespräch was genau bei seinen Verwandten passiert war neben sächlich erzählte sie von ihrer Kindheit(nicht vie nur das sie aus Amerika kommt und das ihre Mutter ein Hotel führte). Sie war geschockt und wütend über das was sie hörte.

Traurig sah sie Harry zu wie er die Krankenstadion verließ.

Die nächst folgenden Wochen beobachtete sie Harry ganz genau. Was sie sah war genau so schlimm mit anzusehen als die Geschichte zu hören wie er bei seinen Verwandten behandelt wurde . Die anderen Kinder ignorierten ihn, manche gaben ihm Namen, andere machten sich einfach über sein Aussehen lustig.

Weinend saß Kathrin Backer auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hörte wie die Haustür auf ging sofort wusste sie das ihre Kinder und ihr Ehemann zu Hause waren. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und ging Runter um ihre Familie zu begrüßen. Sie sah ihren vierzehn Jährigen Sohn John seine Jacke ausziehen und breit grinsend unten stehend. Es scheint als habe er bei der Wetter die er und sein Vater am Vorabend gemacht haben gewonnen. Denn als sie zu Dave ihren Ehemann sah konnte sie umhin nicht merken das dieser ein grimmiges Gesicht zog. Lucy redete die ganze Zeit auf John ein der ihr aber nicht zuhörte.

"Na Dave hast du die Wette verloren" sagte sie lächelnd als sie die Treppe runter kam und mit den anderen ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Ach hör bloss auf damit, wer hätte den ahnen können das der beste Spieler heute Krank ist" Antwortete er ihr grimmg.

"Dein Sohn" lachte Kathrin ging zu ihrem Mann und gab ihr einem Kuss..."Aber sonst war euer Tag beim Fußball Spiel gut?"

"Sehr gut Mummy! Guck mal die hatten da Spieler Figuren und Dad hat mir eine gekauft ist die nicht schön?" aufgeregt zeigte Lucy ihre Mutter die Figur. Sie war nicht größer als ein Lippenstiff und wirkte ein großes bisschen teuer. Sie entdeckte das Preisschild und ihr stockte der Artem für so etwas so viel Geld aus zu geben! Wütend schaute sie ihren Mann an der sofort merkte das seine Frau den Preis entdeckt hatte.

"Ja schatz die ist wunderbar stell sie schön in deinem Regal, damit nichts kaputt geht ja?"

"Mach ich " und damit war Lucy weg.

"Also wirklich Dave so etwas Unnötiges und so teurer musste es denn sein?" wehrend sie sprach deckte sie den Tisch fürs Abendessen.

Ihr Mann nahm auf einem Stuhl platz und öffnete sich ein Bier" Was hätte ich machen sollen du kennst sie. Mit ihren acht Jahren ist sie schon sehr gerissen. 100 Pfund werden uns nicht umbringen." Antwortete er ihr achsel zuckend.

Erschöpft und keine Lust mehr ne Diskussion anzufangen entgegnete sie einfach.

"Ich habe einen Jungen kennen gelernt..; während sie sprach setzten sich Lucy und John sich an ihren plätzen und hörten ihrer Mutter genau zu.

"...versteht ihr? Er hat niemand der ihn zu Bett bring ihn sacht ,ich hab dich lieb, oder bekommt teure Geschenke. Er tut mir einfach so leid.

"Und was willst du tun Kathrin? Ihn Adoptiere? fragte ihr Mann

Kathrin dachte ein Augenblick nach, ihr Familie sah sie dabei dann.

"Das ist doch eine gute Idee" murmelte sie vor sich hin

"Oh Nein! Kathlin wir haben gar kein Platz mehr jemanden auf zunehmen..; rief ihr Mann "..das weißt du selber du bist Schwanger mit Zwillingen! Was meinst du wie wir die alle Ernähren sollen?

"Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt das 100 Pfund kein Problem seien!"

"Müssen wir deshalb gleich jemanden Adoptieren?

"Nein du hast recht mit den Zwillingen wird es schon anstrengend genug" gab Kathrin zu.

"Der Junge wird schon ein passendes zu Hause finden Liebling, mach dir keine Sorgen" mit diesen Worten stand Dave auf und nahm Kathrin in den Arm.

Als Kathlen die Nacht im Bett lag musste sie immer noch an Harry denken. Sie fand einfach kein Schlaf sie musst ihn helfen. Oh man ich bin schon wie meine Mutter dachte sie und lächelte in sich hinein. Dann kam ihr die Idee!

Gleich am nächsten Morgen rief sie ihre Mutter an und bat sie um rat. Doch wie sie Erhofft hatte ergab sich keinen. Enttäuscht legte sie den Telefon Höhrer auf. Da hatte sie den Mut zusammen genommen und nach langen Jahren mal wieder ihre Mutter angerufen und dann so etwas!

Erstaun jedoch war sie als sie zwei Tage später ihre Mutter vor ihre Haustür stehen sah.

**End Flashback **

"Und nun sitzen wir hier" dachte Kathrin

"Erst als sie mich angerufen hatte merkte ich wie einsam ich wirklich bin. Ich habe viele Freunde doch ein großes einsame Haus ist alleine Einsam verstehst du..."

**Flashback**

"Ok Sue das lässt sich Einrichten...Nein natürlich nicht...ach wirklich...um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen ...ok ich rufe dich später an bis dann." Heute ging es wieder einmal richtig zu wie in einem Hühner stahl im Hotel.

Doch Magie O´Sullivan hatte trotzdem alles im Griff. Sie Arbeitete schon seit Jahren hier nie hat sie sich auch nur eine Pause gegönnt. Selbst als ihre Tochter geboren wurde war ihr das Hotel sehr Wichtig gewesen.

Doch langsam merkte sie das sie auch nicht mehr die jüngste wahr mit neunundfünfzig Jahren galt sie nicht mehr als ein schneller Feger, obwohl sie das Temperament dafür schon hatte.

Von ihrer Tochter hörte sie nur noch sehr wenig hauptsächlich an Feiertagen, oder wenn Zeit war was aber sehr selten war.

Als Magie sich von den letzten Mitarbeitern verabschiedete fuhr sie Nach Hause. Sie lebte schon seit 39 Jahren in dieser Stadt, damals als ist sie gerade hier hergezogen als sie und ihr Mann geheiratet hatten. Es war eine schöne Klein Stadt wo jeder einfach jeden kann. Magie kannte einige Junge Leute schon seit sie geboren wurde und zog manchmal wenn ihr danach war diese mit den alten Kinder Geschichten auf.

Ja auch Kathlien ist hie groß geworden sie liebte diese Stadt doch als sie Dave Backer tarf entschied sie sich von dieser Stadt zu trennen und ein eigenes Leben mit Dave in England auf zu bauen. Magie war schon Traurig aber auch glücklich das sie so eine Tochter hat die von nun an ihr eigenes Leben regeln konnte. Der Kontakt zwischen ihr und Kathrin blieb bestehen auch wenn er oft Mals wackelte.

Magie hat wie sie fand ein großartiges Leben. Sie half Leuten die neu in der Stadt waren sich hier ein zugewönnen oder passte auf die Kleien Bewohner dieser Stadt auf. Wie ihre Tochter sagen würde wär sie eine _zu_ behilfliche Frau. Nach der Meinung ihrer Tochter sollte sie lieber in den Schaukelstuhl sitzen und Stricken, aber das ließ Magie nicht zu noch war sie nicht bereit ihre Kräfte in Wolle und Stricknadeln zu stecken. Sie hatte Enkelkinder aber als Oma fühlte sie sich noch nicht wirklich. Deshalb hatten Kathrin und Magie auch einen Streit gehabt worum es darum ging das Magie ihren Beruf aufgeben sollte und das Omi da sein geniessen sollte.Wieso sollte die ihren Job aufgeben, wenn sie die Kinder nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde?

"Du kannst zu uns ziehen Mutter" hatte Kathrin gesagt, aber das wollte sie nicht . Sie stitten sich deswegen und das fand sie Traurig.

Seit dem hatten sie kein Kontakt mehr und das war 1. Jahr her.

Um so Überraschter war sie als sie eines Abend ein Anruf von ihr erhielt um den sie Magie um einen Rat fragte.

Kathrin hatte ihr alles über Harry Potter erzählt.

Doch auch sie fand keine Lösung für den Kleinen Jungen, obwohl er ihr sehr Leid tat.

Als sie am nächsten morgen zum Hotel kam, kam ihr die kleine Laurellie entgegen. Magie hatte sie und ihre Familie im Hotel aufgenommen damit sie nicht auf der Straße groß werden musste. Liz und ihr Ehemann waren sehr Junge eltern und kamen mit der kleinen Bright zu Magie ohne etwas, ohne Haus, ohne Geld, ohne eine vorstellungs was sie machen sollten und das konnte Magie nicht sehen und nahm sie auf , ein paar Jahre später kam dann die kleine Laurellie zur Welt . Liz und Noah hatte es abgelehnt bei Magie einzuziehen, desahlb wohnten sie in einem Gartenhaus hinter dem Hotel.

Als sie an die Beiden dachte kam ihr der Gedanke sie habe ja noch sehr viel Platz in ihrem Haus. Sie könnte Harry nehmen und sich um ihn kümmer es ist doch egal wie alt sie ist, wenn es nach ihrem Gefühl altern würde wär sie wieder 30. Harry hätte es hier sehr gut bei ihr Laurellie wär in seinem Alter das Hotel wär groß und Neshville ist eine Kinder gerechte Stadt. Wieso also nicht?

**End Flashback **

"Erst als sie mich angerufen hatte merkte ich wie einsam ich wirklich bin. Ich habe viele Freunde doch ein großes einsame Haus ist alleine Einsam verstehst du..."

"ähm Mutter willst du nicht weiter sprechen?" fragte Katrin

"Oh natürlich war nur gerade in Gedanken"

"Hat man bemerkt"

"Darf ich dich was fragen Magie? fragte klein Harry sie

"Immer zu doch "

"Wieso sind sie Einsam haben sie keinen Mann? oder mehr Kinder?"

"Mein Mann verstarb als Kathrin gerade mal neun Jahre alt war,dannach habe ich nie wieder geheiratet. Kathrin ist ein Einzelkind wir wollten noch mehr Kinder haben aber erst später. Ich erzähle dir die Geschichte ein anderes mal ja Harry?

"Oh das tut mir leid das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht das sie sich Traurig fühlen" sagte Harry in einer kleinen Kinderstimme, tränen standen ihn im Auge.

"Harry du brauchst doch nicht zu weinen, es ist ok ich habe damit Abgeschlossen" sagte Magie und wischte Harry die Tränen aus dem Auge. Sie hatte Harry auf ihren schoß gesetzt und umarmte ihn. Zum ersten mal fühlte Harr sich geborgen.

Kathrin musste lächeln bei dem Anblick der beiden vielleicht stimmt Harry ja zu dachte sie sich.

"Meine frage ist Harry möchtest du mit mir nach Amerika kommen? Ich weiß ich überrumpel dich jetzt damit und ich werde dir eine Woche bedenk Zeig geben, aber dann musst du es mir schon sagen ja?

Mir großen Augen schaute Harry Magie an dann schaute er zu Kathrin die in nur anlächelte und nickte als bräuchte Harry ein beweis das es wahr wär.

"Sssi...ie..e ww..woo..lll..leee...en..nn mm..ii.cc..hh? stotterte Harry und konnte nicht glauben was er eben gehört hatte.

Magie streichelte Harrys Kopf und sagte mit einem breiten lächeln "Also erstmal wieder DU nicht SIE ja?..; Harry nickte "..und zweiten ja ich möchte dich wenn du willst mit nach Amerika nehmen? Weißt du so ein Haus was ich habe reicht auch für zwei Personen. Ich sehe meine Enkelkinde nicht sehr oft ."

Kathrin gab Magie einen Traurigen blick. .."Aber ich würde es lieben ein Kind in meinem Haus zu haben. Dort wo ich Arbeite gibt es ein kleines Mädchen die ist in deinem Alter mit der könntest du spielen, oder ihr lest zusammen, oder macht sonstiges was euch Spaß macht."

Harry schloß die Augen dass konnte war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Gleich wenn er die Augen wieder aufmachen würde wär er in seinem Bett im Heim und alles war ein Traum. Doch als er die Augen aufmachte sah er das die beiden Frauen ihn besorgt ansahen. Zum zeichen das er darüber nachdenken wird lächelte Harry sie an.

Es wurde schon spät gemeinsam gingen die Drei zurück zum Heim.

Magie und Kathrin wünschten Harry eine gute Nacht und versprachen ihn nochmal im laufe der Woche zu besuchen.

Zufrieden ging Harry mit einem lächeln ins Bett. In seinen Träumen sah er sich selbst mit einem kleinen Mädchen eine Geburtstags feier feiern. zum ersten mal im Leben sah Harry sich glücklich lachen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ich hab es umgeändert falls ihr es bemerkt habt. Liz ist keine alleinerziehende Mutter mehr sie hat einen Ehemann und schon ein Kind vor Laurel. Trotzdem wurden sie auch Jung Eltern und die Stadt soll Neshville heißen. Gefälls euch? Bitte ja **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören nur Familie Backer, Lexter und Magie O´Sullivan !**

**Kapitel 6**

"Die Woche verging gar nicht" so dachten Kathrin, Magie und Harry gemeinsam.

Harry hatte sich vier Tage damit Zeit gelassen sich zu entscheiden was er wollte, obwohl es für ihn klar war. Es kam ihm trotzdem aber noch wie ein Traum vor das ihn jemand wollte.

Zu seiner Entscheidung halfen ihm ebenso die Jungen, die ihm Heim lebten, denn als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und zum Frühstückssaal ging folgten ihm vier Jungen. Sie packten ihn und schleiften ihn ins nächsteZimmer. Drohend fragten sie ihn, wo er denn gestern den ganzen Tag gewesen sei.

Harry hatte immer noch Angst vor ihnen, doch er zeigte es nicht.

"Ich war draußen im Park", sagte er ihnen mit ein bisschen Mut in derStimme.

"Du warst draußen? Wieso hast du nichts mitgebracht? Kennst du dennnicht die Regeln? Wer einmal draußen ist, muss was mitbringen? Weißt du was, Kleiner? Es war keine gute Idee von dir hier wieder aufzutauchen ", sagte Roger ein zwölfjähriger Junge. Er war doppelt so groß wie Harry und ziemlich hässlich. Er könnte Dudley ähneln, dachte Harry sich immer wenn er ihn sah. Wie Dudley hatte auch Roger Farbstoff blondes Haare und war ziemlich kräftig für sein Alter.

Roger holte gerade mit der Faust aus als Harry, ohne es zu merken, selbst mit seiner Faust ausholte und Roger mitten auf die Nase schlug. "Das war ein großer Fehler Harry, renn!" dachte Harry sich und rannte was seine Beine hergaben zur Tür. Doch ganz schaffte er es nicht, denn einer von Rogers Freunden packte ihm ans T-Shirt und hielt ihn fest. Roger, der seine blutende Nase fest hielt, gab den Jungs den Auftrag sich in seinen Namen dafür zu rächen. Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nasen und Augenbereich. Etwas Warmes lief ihm vom Kinn runter. Was war das? Ihm wurde schwindelig und dann sah er nur noch schwarz.

Er wachte wie schon vor ein paar Monaten auf der Krankenstation auf und wieder war Kathrin neben seinem Bett. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

" Harry du bist wach! Oh mein Gott, was ist denn passiert? Die Jungs sagten du wärst gegen die Tür gelaufen, aber ich glaube ihnen nicht." Besorgt musterte Kathrin ihn von oben bis unten.

"Ich..." Ja, was sollte er denn sagen? Sollte er sagen, was die Jungs mit ihm gemacht haben oder schweigen?" "Ich, also es ist wohl mein blöder Fehler gewesen. Es tut mir leid ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten Kathrin." Als Harry das sagte, schaute er auf seine Bettdecke. Sie sollte nicht sehen, dass er sie anlog.

" Harry…", hörte er ihre leise sanfte Stimme "...Sieh mir in die Augen wenn du das sagst." Aber er konnte sich nicht aufraffen ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Er spürte wie sie ihre Hand unter sein Kinn legte und ihn zwang ihr inAugen zu sehen. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Schnell versuchte er sie wegzublinzeln, doch Kathrin hatte sie gesehen. Sanft nahm sie ihn in den Arm und summte ein Lied vor sich hin bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte.

"Fühlt es sich so an eine Mutter zu haben?" fragte Harry sich.

"Erzählst du mir was passiert ist?" Vorsichtig legte sie Harry wieder ins Bett und kuschelte ihn in die Decke.

Die beiden hörten die Tür aufgehen und leise Schritte.

Harry sah Magie dort stehen sie hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Sie sahgenau so besorgt aus wie Kathrin.

"Du bist ja wach, mein Junge" und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrenLippen, was aber nicht die Besorgtheit in ihrem Gesicht verschwinden ließ.

"So was ist denn passiert? Kathrin meinte, die Jungs haben ihr erzählt, du wärst gegen eine Tür gelaufen, stimmt das?", fragte sie Harry und setzesich neben ihn aufs Bett.

" Ok was sollte er anderes tun? Er musste es ihnen erzählen bevor sie es anderswo her erfahren"

Harry erzählte ihnen, wie die Jungs ihn überfallen und in den

Raum gezerrt hatten. Dass die Jungs ihn bedrohten, weil er ihnen nichts mitgebracht hatte, als er im Park war. Wie er nur ein wenig Angst bekam als die Jungs vor ihm standen und wie er sich gewehrt habe, ohne es überhaupt zu wollen. Als er zu Ende sprach nahm ihn Magie in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. " Das war sehr gemein von den Jungs! Einfach auf einen sechsjährigen loszugehen, wenn die gerade zwölf sind. Es war gut, dass du dich gewehrt hast. Keiner ist dir deswegen böse oder macht dir Vorwürfe.

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Nein, niemand", bestätigten ihm Magie und Kathrin das.

"Oh, ich muss mal wieder los diese sche..."; sie sah Harry und korrigierte sich schnell "..Ähm, die Geschäftsleitung will noch was von mir. Machs gut Harry und du auch Mum."

Als Kathrin den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete Magie tief durch und fragte Harry, ob er nun von der Geschichte ihres Mannes hören wollte.

Harry zögerte, da er nicht wusste, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Magie bemerkte dies und sagte zu ihm, dass das kein Problem sei.

"Also, Lex und ich heirateten sehr früh, ich war gerade mal 19 Jahre alt und er 25, damals war es fast normal. Am Tage der Hochzeit war es ein schöner sonniger Tag. Man hätte praktisch durch die Luft wissen müssen, dass heute ein ganz besonderer Tag für zwei Menschen war.

Nach der Hochzeit zogen wir gleich nach Neshville.

Zwei wundervolle Jahre später bekamen wir Kathrin. Ich hatte gerade in einem Hotel angefangen, deswegen sollte Kathrin erst einmal ein Einzelkind bleiben, dachten wir uns. Er war, der wohl liebevollste Vater, den ich zu dieser Zeit kannte. Er war wie ich, er half den Menschen wenn sie in Nöten waren. So auch an diesen einem August Abend.

Flashback

Lexter und Magie O´Sullivan gingen um den kleinen See im Newnvill Park.

Der Park war wohl das wirklich prachtvollste in dieser Stadt überhaupt,

vor allem bei Sonnenuntergang. Die beiden genossen es wirklich einmal nur zu zweit zu sein, denn viel Zeit hatten sie dafür nicht. Viel zu viel

Arbeit hing in der Luft.

"Ein wunderschöner Abend, findest du nicht Mag?" fragte Lexter seineFrau und lege einen Arm um sie.

"Es gibt keinen besseren, Schatz" erwiderte Mag und schmiegte sich in

Lexters Arme. Schweigend gingen sie weiter den See entlang und genossen es einfach nur für sich zu seien. Sie liebten ihre Tochter abgöttisch doch manchmal brauchten Eltern auch Zeit für sich.

Lexter wollte gerade das Thema Kinder anschneiden als die beiden einen

Hilferuf hörten. Sofort machten die beiden sich auf den Weg, um dem Ruf zu folgen. Die beiden sahen, dass das Scheunenhaus brannte und eine Frau und ein Mann herumliefen. Beide waren voller Panik. Als Lexter und

Magie sie fragten, was passiert sei, weinte die Mutter schrecklich und erklärte Magie das ihr Sohn noch da oben sei. Lexter wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als der Mann der Frau zusammen brach. Er versuchte durch den Rauch durchzudringen. Lexter rannte los und schaffte es gerade noch durch eine Spalte hindurch zukommen. Er konnte nicht Magies Schreie hören.

Lexter sah das Kind am Rand der Scheune sitzen, voller Angst. Schnell ging er zu dem Kleinen hin und sagte ihm, er solle springen, ihm würde nichts zustoßen. Doch der Kleine war so voller Furcht, dass er es nicht konnte. Deshalb hob Lexter ihn an und warf ihn runter. Um sicherzugehen das es dem Kleinen gut ginge, schaute er hinunter, doch dann kam ein brennender Balken von oben auf Lexter zu. Der Balken traf Lexter am Kopf. Schwindelig fiel er nach hinten in die Flammen.

"Nein!" schrie Magie, als sie zusehen musste, wie Lexter in die Flammen stürzte.

Ende Flashback

Harry weinte leise, als er die Geschichte hörte. Ganz sachte umarmte er Magie und sagte zu ihr: "Er ist als Held gestorben."

Magie hatte selbst ein paar Tränen, wischte sie aber schnell weg und erwiderte Harrys Umarmung. " Ja das ist er. Er ist als Held geboren und gestorben."

Harry sprang vom Bett auf, drehte sich mit dem größten Lächeln, was auf sein Gesicht passte, zu Magie. "Magie, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich komme mit dir nach Amerika."

Sie war am Anfang sehr überrascht, doch dann freute sie sich so sehr, dass sie durch das Zimmer sprang.

Kurz darauf kam Kathrin in den Raum und schaute ihr Mutter entgeistert an. "Geht es dir gut Mutter? Fehlt dir etwas?"

"Nein Kind, mir geht es blendend. Ich habe endlich jemanden mit dem ich mein Leben teilen kann! Harry kommt mit nach Amerika!"

"Wirklich? Ich freu mich so für euch beiden."

Magie OSullivan ging gleich darauf zur Geschäftsleitung und besprachalles mit den Leuten. Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, aber niemand kam an

Magie O´Sullivan vorbei.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören Magie O´Sullivan, Kathrin Backer, Dave Backer, Lucy Backer, John Backer, Lauellie +Liz Turner...**

**A/N: So nur noch das und das nächste ist die neue Vision. Hoffe ich hab euch nicht gelangweielt oder euch verärgert! **

**Kapitel 7**

Drei Tage danach saß Harry im Auto der Backer Familie die ihn und Magie zum Flughafen brachten. Er war ein bisschen nervös, denn er war noch nie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen. Die Dursley´s hatten ihn immer bei Mrs. Figg gelassen wenn sie wegfuhren. Doch jetzt durfte er einmal weg! Weit weit weg nach Amerika.

Er saß auf der Rückbank des kleinen Autos der Familie und grübelte vor sich hin. Lucy versuchte andauernd ihm zu einem Gespräch zu zwingen was allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Sie hörte erst auf Harry fragen an den Kopf zu werfen als John, Kathrin und Magie der Geduldsfaden Riess und sie baten aufzuhören. Seit dem saß Lucy beleidigt in ihrem Kindersitz und schmollte vor sich hin.

Die Fahrt bis zum Flughafen dauerte zwei Stunden, als sie endlich ankamen. Kathrin half Harry und Lucy aus ihren sitzen und nahm das Gepäck von ihrer Mutter und Harry aus dem Kofferraum. Magie unterdessen besorgte einen Wagen, damit sie die Koffer leichter transportieren konnten.

"So hier sind wir nun Mutter wann geht der Flug nochmal?" fragte Kathrin und schaute sich in der großen Empfangshalle um.

Magie schaute auf ihr Ticket und sah das ihr Flug um 14:30 Uhr ging.

" Ach wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde Zeit"

Harry wären dessen schaute sich in der großen Halle um. Er sah ein großes Modelflugzeug in der Mitte der Halle stehen. Neugierig betrachtete er es. Wie sehr er sich wünschte es sich mal von nahmen ansehen zu können doch er wußte das er bei Magie und Kathrin bleiben sollte.

John allerdings ging ohne eine Erlaubnis zu dem Flugzeug. Harry schaute ihn sehnsüchtig nach. Den Blick mußte Magie gesehen habe, denn sie sagte Harry das er auch dort hingehen durftem falls er wolle. Durch die Bücher, die Harry gelesen hatte wußte er ein wenig was für eine Maschinen dort ausgestellt wurde und was sich in drin befand. Lucy ging, als sie hörte das Harry auch gehen dufte, sofort zu Harry und fing wieder an Fragen zu stellen. Ob ihn Flugzeuge interessierten, was er gerne werden wolle, wieso er jetzt mir ihrer Großmutter lebte, warum seine Brille so kaputt war, was sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule ist, unendliche wieso, warum, was Fragen folgten darauf noch. Harry lachte über das hysterische Kind und entschloß sich ihre Fragen zu beantworten. John höret ihm zu und dachte genau das gleiche wie seine Mutter wie: Traurig Harrys leben doch war! Um so mehr hoffte er das Harry sich bei seiner Großmutter wohl fühlen würde.

"Liebe Passagiere des Flugs 2834(A/N: ich kenne mich damit nicht so aus!) nach Detroit wir müssen Ihnen Mitteilen das der Flug sich verzögern wird wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis." kam die Stimme eines Mannes aus den Lautsprechern

"Oh nein und ich habe mich so auf meine Essen im Flugzeug gefreut" jammerte Magie und hielt sich den Bauch

"Ach Mama schau dich doch nur um hier sind genug Buden wo du was zu Essen finden kannst."

" Du weiß ich esse nur Fast Food bei ´Dunks."

"Ach komm schon mach ne Ausnahme Mutter! Sieh da vorn ist Mc Donald die Kinder werden es lieben komm her."

"Ok aber nur diese eine Mal" geschlagen machte sich Magie auf den Weg die Kinder zu holen und ihnen zu Berichten das sie etwas bei Mc Donald essen würden. John und Lucy sprangen gleichzeitig vor Freude in die Luft und rannten schnell zu ihrer Mutter die am Eingang des Restaurants wartete. Harry sattesten schaute nur verwirrend und fragte sich was für ein Essen sich Mc Donald nannte.

"Harry was schaust du den so verwirrt? fragte ihn Magie

"Ich fragte mich nur was für ein Essen sich Mc Donald nannte" gestand Harry er hatte schon gelernt ehrlich mit Magie und Katalin zu sprechen, da er wußte das sie ihn nicht auslachen würden.

"Es ist nichts zu Essen es ist ein Restaurant _Wo_ man Essen bekommen kann. Viele Kinder in deinem Alter lieben es und du solltest es mal Probieren" Korrigierte ihn Magie

" Wirklich?"

"Es muß es wohl der Laden ist sehr Erfolgreich. Komm wir beeilen uns besser bevor John, Lucy, und Kathrin alles aufgegessen haben oder?"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zu Mc Donald.

Harry konnte nicht sehe was so toll an diesem Restaurant sein sollte das Essen schmecke pappig und die Fanta abgestanden, trotz alle dem wollte er kein schlechten Eindruck bei John und Lucy machen und tat so als ob ihn das Essen sehr gut Schmeckte. Magie jäh doch sah das Harry das Essen nicht schmeckte und flüsterte ihm zu als die anderen in ein heitere Gespräch verwickelt waren das er und sie im Flugzeug viel leckere Sachen zu essen bekommen werden.´ Im Flugzeug! Als Harry das hörte fiel sein Herz in die Hose an das Flugzeug hatte er gar nicht mehr dran gedacht. Was ist wenn ihm schlecht da oben wird, oder er Panik bekommt, oder er ..." diese Gedanken schoß ihm sofort in den Kopf. Er legte seinen Hamburger weg und starrte auf sein Tablett.

"Harry ist alle in Ordnung warum ißt du nichts mehr." besorgt musterte Kathrin ihn konnte aber nicht feststellen.

"Ist es wegen dem Flug?" fragte Magie

Harry sagte immer noch nichts, deshalb ging Magie um den Tisch herum und nahm Harry in den Arm. Sie erzählte ihm wie schön ein Flugzeug ist, das man sich wie ein Vogel fühlte wenn man in der Luft ist.

Irgendwann fühlte Harry sich etwas besser und Entschuldigte sich für sein verhalten dies wiederrum Kathrin und Magie ärgerte, weil er sich wieder Entschuldigte. Gut gelaunt aßen sie weiter bis sie die Stimme des Mannes hörten der ihren Flug ankündigte.

"Nun war es Zeit sich von Kathrin und den anderen zu Verabschieden" dachte Harry traurig.

"Aber du weiß hoffentlich Kathrin das du mich jetzt viel öfters besuchen kommen musst oder? lachte Magie und suchte ihre Reisepässe aus ihrer Handtasche.

"hä wieso was meinst du Mutter?"

"Harry!"

Alle sahen Magie mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue an bis Harry es verstand und leicht nickte.

" Sie meint mich besuchen kommen"

"Ach so. Kannst du doch auch gleich sagen Mutter"

"Wieso ich? Ich habe gedacht es sein eine Selbstverständlichkeit das du deinen kleinen Patientin besuchen kommst der dir ans Herz gewachsen ist"

Sie hatte den Punkt! Das konnte Kathrin nicht bestreiten und drehte sich um damit die anderen nicht ihr Rotes Gesicht sahen. Dann kniete sie sich zu Harry und sagte zu ihm das sie ihn gerne besuchen kommen würde.

Ein letzen mal drehte Harry sich zu Kathrin, Lucy, und John um Winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu gerade konnte er die Drei noch schreien hören das Harry sich wohlfühlen sollte in Amerika und damit ging er in das Flugzeug.

Harry wurde wach als Magin ihn sanft an der Schulter rüttelte um ihn zu fragen ob er jetzt gerne was leckere zu Essen haben möchte. Da erst bemerkte er wie Hungrig er wirklich war und nickte ihr zu.

Der Start mit dem Flugzeug war eine Sache für sich fand Harry. Er hat immer noch diesen Druck auf den Ohren selbst das Kaugummi was Magie ihm gab half nichts an der Tatsache. Magie hatte auf jeden Fall recht das Essen im Flugzeug war besser als das in dem Restaurant was sich Mc Donald nannte.

Noch 5 Stunden Flug standen Magie und Harry entgegen die sie damit nutzten über Harrys leben und träume zu reden.

"Kann ich dich was fragen Harry? Es ist was sehr persönliches du mußt es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst."

"Ich werde es versuchen" Neugierig schaute Harry Magie an.

"Du hast mir und Kathrin ja erzählt wie dich deine Verwandten behandelt haben, das sie dich oft anschrien, oder dir Sachen verboten haben die andere Kinder als selbstverständlich sehen. Wie dich dein Cousin dich bloß gestellt hat und wie oft er dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat.

Was ich aber wissen will Harry ist, ob sie dich jäh mehr mals geschlagen haben deine Verwandten meine ich. Ich weiß davon dass sie dich einmal geschlagen haben das war als du ins Waisenhaus gekommen bist."

Harry schloß die Augen er wollte ihren Traurigen Blick nicht sehen wenn er es ihr gleich erzählen wird. Er wollte es ihr erzählen schließlich hat Magie ihm auch erzählt wie ihr Mann gestorben war.

Magie verstand sofort als sie Harry anblickte, wollte aber nichts sagen, weil die Neugier schon in ihr wuchs.

" Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau ich war glaube ich 2 1/2 Jahre . Ich durfte nie mit Dudley in einen Laufstall stattessen wurde ich einfach in der Wohnung frei gelassen. Eines Tages lief ich dann um her( entdeckte die Welt würde man so sagen) direkt in die Küche, Tante Petunia war gerade dabei das Abendessen zu Kochen als ich den Topf mit heißem Wasser runter schmiß. Vorher aber das weiß ich noch hatte mich Tante Petunia von ihren Beinen geschupst. So kam es das ich den Topf runter Riß. Ich verbrühte mich sehr stark schrie sogar. Statt mir zu Helfen schrie mich Tante Petunia auch noch an und verpaßte mir ne Ohrfeige und sperrt mich in den Schrank wo ich drin schlief. Onkel Vernon kam 5 Minuten nachdem Unfall nach Hause und verlangte sein wie übliches Abendessen. Tante Petunia erzählte ihn natürlich was ich gemacht habe..ab da fing es an. Am Anfang waren es nur wenig Schläge später jedoch mehr, es fing außerdem an das sie mich " Freak" nannten."

"Mach dir aber bitte keine Sorgen um mich mir geht es gut ich weiß jetzt das ich dich habe und Kathrin." versprach Harry als er Magies geschocktes Gesicht sah.

Magie versuchte ihre kommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken doch es wollte ihr nicht so Recht gelingen so nahm sie weinend Harry in den Arm und versprach ihm das er es von nun an viel besser haben würde.

Nachdem Gespräch schliefen die beiden damit sie den kommenden Jet-Lage schnell los werden konnten. Doch der schlaf im Flug war nicht so angenehm es rüttelte sehr Stark weil das Flugzeug durch ein Gewitter flog. Deshalb war Harry auch froh als das Flugzeug endlich landete.

Es war so weit er war in Amerika! Sein aller erstes mal war er irgendwo anders zum ersten mal mit jemanden von dem er geliebt wird.

Egal was die Zukunft auch bringen wird er hoffte das es so bleiben wird!

**A /N: So das war Kapitel 7! Das nächste kennt ihr noch nicht, oder vielleicht nur ein bisschen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören Magie O´Sullivan, Kathrin Backer, Dave Backer, Lucy Backer, John Backer, Laurellie +Liz Turner und die noch dazu kommen werden. Der Rest gehört nicht mir **

**A/N: Fehler? Macht mich doch bitte aufmerksam ja? Also ab hier fängt die veränderung von der ich erzählt hab an.**

**Die ist nicht groß der Sinn dieser Story bleibt eben erhalten. **

**Also ich würde mich freuen würdet ihr mir ein paar kommentare hinter lassen wie ihr es fandet. **

**Ich bräuchte einen der meine dummen Felher korrigiert. Wer stellt sich freiwillig? Also könnt euch ja melden. Dieses Kapitel ist fehlerhaft also lesen auf eigener Gefahr ;-)**

**Kann es aber nochmal updaten mit der korrigierten Vision. **

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen !**

Kapitel 8

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Oh Nein wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry sich laut und versuchte den Wecker auszustellen um weiter schlafen zu können.

"8:00 Uhr du schlafmütze" hörte er eine Stimme neben sich. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und versuchte zu erkennen wer neben ihm stand.

"Laurel?" fragte er und suchte seine Brille die auf dem nachtisch neben ihm lag.

" Na guck nicht so entsetzt! Ja ich bin es nur" sagte sie und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. "Tu ich nicht" " Und ob du es tust" ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihr Gesicht

"Der große Harry Potter mit nichts als einer Boxershorts bekleidet! Na wart ab bis ich das den Mädels in Hogwarts erzähle, oder nein warte lass mich eben schnell ein Foto machen, dann haben die sogar was davon."

"Untersteh dich!" warnte Harry sie. " Außerdem müsstest du dann erklären wie du an dieses Foto gekommen bist schließlich hassen wir uns in Hogwarts schon vergessen?."

Laurellie und Harry gingen gemeinsam nach Hogwarts und fingen nach den Sommerferien ihr 6 Schuljahr dort an.

**Flashback:**

Am Anfang war es ein großer Schock für Magie und Laurels Eltern. Maggie aus dem Grund da sie nie gegelaubt hätte das Magie wirklich exiztieren könnte und für ihre Eltern aus dem Grund, weil sie mit der Zauberwelt abgeschlossen hatten und nicht erwartet hatten Post zubekommen. Brigith [oft nur Bree genannt hatte niemals Post von Hogwarts bekommen wieso dann ihre kleine Tochter? Natürlich wollte Laurellie mit Harry zusammen dahin gehen doch ihre Eltern wollten sie nicht nach Hogwarts lassen.

"Aber Mum, Dad ! Wieso wollt ihr nicht das ich nach Hogwarts gehe?" empörte sich die 11-Jährige Laurellie die es nicht glauben konnten das ihre Eltern nicht wollten das sie Magie lernt.

"Schatz das haben wir doch versucht dir zu erklären es ist zu weit weg" sagte Noha Turner und versuchte dabei seine kleine Tochter anzusehen die den Tränen nahe war. Es war schon so das Hogwarts weit weg war und sie erst 11 Jahre ist und dort niemanden hatte außer Harry. _Harry .._er war der Grund wieso sie dort hin wollte das wusste er. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich und wenn Harry gehen würde und Laurel nicht , dann würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen für sie und für Harry. Er wollte seine Tochter nicht so leiden sehen, aber sie konnten sie doch nicht dort hinschicke zu IHNEN! Was sollten sie tun?

"Prinzessin versteh uns doch bitte" versuchte er es noch einmal

"Ich versuche es Dad, aber ich möchte Magie lernen ich möchte bei Harry sein und Hogwarts ist die beste Zauberschule die es gibt."

"Ich glaube" sagte Liz Turner " es wird Zeit das wir euch was sagen müssen. Laurellie hohlst du bitte deine Schwester, Maggie und Harry hier her." Liz Turner war 31 Jahre und hatte 2 Töchter Brigith 13 und Laurellie 11 sie kam mit ihrem Mann vor genau 13 Jahren nach Neshville im glauben das ihr Geheimnis nie rauskommen würde, das niemand es herrausfinden würde niemand nicht mal ihre Kinder. Liz hatte langbraungelockte Haare und war sehr große wie normale Frauen glücklicherweise sah man ihr ihre 31 Jahre nicht an man schätze sie immer mitte 20 was sie erfreute doch sah man schon ein paar Falten im Gesicht die vom vielen Arbeiten kam. Ihr Mann sagte oft das sie eine Pause machen sollte, aber sie liebte es zu Arbeiten. Sie und Magie arbeiten jetzt schon seit 13 Jahren zusammen ihr hatte sie viel zuverdanken ohne sie hätte sie jetzt nicht dieses schöne zu Hause oder diese Glückliche Familie. Sie drehte sich zu Noha um. Noha war ein großer schlanker man. Er liebte es Sport zu machen was man oft auch an seinen Armen und Beinen sah die sehr muskulös waren. Er und Laurellie ähnelten sich sehr. Beiden liebten es rumzutollen oder Späße zu machen beide waren Abenteuer lustig und beide hatten den dran sich für andere Menschen einzusetzen . Noah arbeitete in einem Rathaus neben dem Bürgermeister, aber als er mitbekommen hatte wie Geldgierig der war kündigte er und beschloss mit hilfe von Unterschrieften den alten Bürger meister los zu werden. Als er das geschafft hatte schlug die Stadt ihn als neuen Bürgermeister vor, weil sie ihn vertrauten und ihn schätzten. An Weihnachten ging er oft mit Laurel und Harry in ein Waisenhaus um dort Geschencke zu verteilen die sie zuvor mit Spenden gekauft hatten, oder früher ging er in verschiedenen Heimen um den Menschen dort Gesellschaft zuleisten heute macht das Laurellie. Ja die beiden waren sich sehr ähnlch selbst vom Aussehen. Als Kinder hatten Bree (Brigith) und Laurel Dunkelbraunehaare und ähnelten eher ihr als Noha. Doch mit der Zeit wurde Laurel mehr ihrem Vater gleich Blondehaare und Haselnussbraune Augen. Selbst der Charakter war fast der selbst.

"Ah Liz du scheinst etwas mit deinen Gedanken weg zu sein" scherzte Maggie und setze sich auf die Couch neben Harry. Liz wurde schlagartig aus ihren Gedanken geholt sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt das sie so vertieft war. "Hallo Maggie, Harry" begrüßte sie die beiden freundlich "Wollte ihr etwas trinken? Tee?"

"Nein danke dir liebes erzähl was gibt es so wichtiges? Ist es wegen Hogwarts? Ich habe beschlossen Harry hingehen zu lassen.." Liz schaute Noha besorgt an jetzt oder nie. "Maggie, Kinder" fing Noha an "es gibt da etwas was ihr nicht wisst über uns." Liz holte tief luft "Wir sind auch Zauberer!" "_Es war draußen"_

"Wie bitte?" verwirrt sahen die drei sich an. "Aber Mum" sagte Brigith "wenn ihr Zauberer seit und Laurel auch wieso ich nicht?" verwirrt drüber legte sie ihre Stirn in falten. " Bree du bist auch eine Hexe, wie man Weibliche Zauberer nennt. Wir haben nur die Magie von euch genommen, so dachten wir zumindest. Es ist uns ein rätsel wie Laurel diesen Brief bekommen konnte. Du hattest nämlich keinen, weil in diesem Haus keine Magie herrschte. Es gibt so genannte nicht magische Menschen Squip **(A/N: oder wie hießen die?) **die sind in einer Magischenfamilie geboren haben aber keine Magie an sich." erklärte Noha seine Tochter.

"ICH BIN EIN SUIP? erschrocken schaute Bree ihre Eltern an "Nein schatz du bist kein Squip du hast auch Magie in dir. Die haben wir nur genommen" versuchte Liz ihre Tochter zu beruhigen.

"Was ist dann mit mir Mum?" Beide Eltern schauten sich an. "Wir wissen es nicht als wir hier her kamen haben wir den spruch gesporochen für uns Drei. Bree, mich und dein Dad. Vielleicht als du zur Welt kamst war unsere Magie schon geschwächt."

"Und wieso wollt ihr nicht das ich nach Hogwarts gehe?" fragte Laurellie nochmal. Sie wollte den Grund wissen koste was es wolle. " Laurel reicht dir nicht die erklärung?

" NEIN!"

"Ok" sagte Noha Turner "da ist noch was" beide schauten sich an. " Unsere Namen sind nicht Liz und Noha Turne"

"Wie bitte? jetzt war es an Maggie verwirrt zu gucken und fragen zustellen. "Wie ihr seit nicht Liz und Noha Turner? Wer seit ihr denn? Wen hab ich denn da aufgenommen?"

"Maggie" versuchte Liz die alte Frau zu beruhigen. " Wir sind die gleichen Menschen nur mit anderen Namen und ehm ja anderen Vergangenheit."

"Da bin ich gespannt"

"Wir sind Ariana Dumbledore und Elliot Grindelwald/Green"

"War Dumbledore nicht der Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Oder wieso hab ich den Namen schon einmal gehört?" mischte sich nun auch Harry ein.

"Ja Harry" bestätigte Liz ihn " Ich bin die Tochter von Albus Dumbledore. Ich habe meine Mutter nie kennen gelernt sie starb als ich geboren wurde "

" und ich bin der Sohn von Charlotte Green und Tom Grindewald. Mein Vater war ein guter Mann bis irgendwann dann wurd er der böseste Zauberer aller Zeiten , aber ich kann mich sowieso nicht mehr an ihn erinnern und ich will es auch nicht." Dumbledore und Grindewald waren gute Freund bis auf einen Tag da zestritten sie sich. Ich glaube das war der moment an dem er beschloss zur Dunklenseite über zugehen. Dumbledore verfluchte unsere Familie obwohl er meine Mutter und mich nicht einmal kannte. Ich kam nach Hogwarts natürlich mit meiner Mutters Mädchenname Green keiner fand herraus wer ich wirklich war oder wer mein Vater war. Bis auf einer."

"Dumbledore?" frage Laurellie und sah ihren Vater traurig an.

"Ja Prinzessin. Er bat mich in sein Büro fragte mich aus was ich hier mache was mein plan war und all solche Sachen die Schwachsinnig waren ich meine ich war 11 oder 13 Jahre alt. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht einmal die ganze Geschichte meines Vaters. Dumbledore warnte mich eine krumme Sache und ich würde der Schule verwiesen werden."

"Was?" kam es entsetzt von Laurellie Harry und Maggie.

"Ja so war Dumbledore" fuh Liz fort" von außen alles perfekt und doch war es innerlich alles am zerbrechen. Selbst mich versuchte er zu Kontrollieren.

"Also" begann Maggie " und weiter Geschichten? Wieso ihr hier seit zum Beispiel?" Liz konnte sehen das Maggie eine Antwort wollte. Wer wollte das nicht, wenn man gerad erfährt das die Menschen die man geglaubt hat zu kennen andere sind?"

" Noha und Ich " sie unterbrach sich und schaute sich um "es stört euch nicht wenn wir die Namen weiter hin benutzen oder? Das Kopfschütteln sagte ihr das es ok war.

"Wir verliebten uns in einander, natürlich wollte mein _Vater_ davon nichts wissen. Jeder Junge durfte es sein nur nicht Elliott Green. Minerver McGonagall war wie eine Mutter für mich damals doch sie wurde von meinem Vater gut getäuscht ."

Mum was meinst du damit" fragte Bree ihre Mutter.

"

Sie sah mich mit eurem Vater ich glaub wir waren 17 oder so und sie sagte es meinem Vater, der sorge dafür das ich nie wieder alleine war.

"Wir hatten es trotzdem geschafft gehabt uns zu sehen und ich glaube das stärkte die Liebe zueinander." verliebt sahen sich Noha und Liz an gemeinsam erinnerten sie sich an die Zeit " Irgendwann jeh doch fand ich etwas herraus" lächelte sie ihre Kinder an. "Was denn?" fragte Laurellie und Brigith gleichzeitig.

"Na ja " lächelte Noha " sie fand herraus Laurel das sie Schwanger war mit deiner Schwester"

"Wirklich?" sagten die beiden und sahen sich an. Maggie und Harry saßen daneben und mussten lächeln über die Szene die sich hier abspielte.

"Was ist danach passiert?"fragte Maggie neugierig wusste aber nicht ,ob sie es wissen wollte oder nicht.

"Danach "begann Liz " hatte ich ein Weg gesucht es Noha bei zubringen. Ich hatte es irgendwann geschafft und wir machten pläne für die Zukunft. " lächelte sie ihren Mann an. " Da gabs ein Hacken. Mein Vater fands herraus! Keine ahnung wie er das geschafft hatte. Er zwang mich das Kind abzutreiben redete mir ein das es dunkel wird, weil Noha auch bald Dunkel sein würde. Da fand ich herraus wer Elliott Green wirklich war, aber es war mir egal ich kannte ihn besser. Ich hatte nicht dieses Vorurteil wie mein Vater. Ich stritt mich Wochen lang bis er irgendwann.." sie stoppte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Noha lege sanft einen Arm um sie und beruhigte sie. Minuten später holte Liz tief luft und beendete den Satz ".. Er setzte mich unter einen Fluch. Es war so schmerz voll. Ein Glück kam Minerver rein und half mir. Ich wüsste nicht was passiert wer, wär sie nicht gekommen."

"Das ist schrecklich!" sagte Maggie entzetzt. Wie konnte das jemand tun? Und dann auch noch an der eigenen Tochter?!

"Wir sind danach hier her gekommen. Wir wollten nichts mehr mit der Zauberwelt zu tun haben und nichts mehr mit Dumbledore." beendete Noah die Geschichte

"Deshalb wollen wir nicht das du dahin gehst Laurel. Wir lieben dich und wir verstehen du möchtest dahin, aber es würde und zu schwer fallen nach alle dem." sagte Liz und schaute liebevoll in die Augen ihrer jüngsten Tochter.

"Ich verstehe Mum, aber gibt es keinen anderen Weg? Ich möchte wirklich gerne mit Harry zusammen dahin gehen bitte." Laurellie schaute flehend in die Augen ihrer Eltern. Diese schauten sich an und überlegten was sie nun tun sollten.

"Ich denke es würde ok gehen, aber du bist Laurellie Turner und lebst in England und kennst kein Harry Potter. Also ihr dürft nicht offen Zeigen das ihr Freunde seit." erklärte Liz

"Was wieso das?" fragten die beiden Liz

"Weil Dumbledore dann mehr über dich herraus finden kann und dann über uns ."

**End Flashback**

"Natürlich Potter ich hasse dich so sehr geh weg" scherze Laurellie und legte sich aufs Bett. "Übrigens Happy Sweet 16 mein Schatz" Harry lachte und kitzelte sie erst mal durch. Manchmal konnte sie echt unerträglich sein. Das ganze Gerangel endete in einer Kissenschlacht wobei sie schlussendlich erschöpft auf das Bett fielen und lachten.

"10 Jahre" sagte Harry und drehte sein Kopf in die richtung von Laurel. "10 Jahre?" Antwortete sie. "10 Jahre ist es her sei dem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten erinnerst du dich? Laurellie drehte nun auch ihren Kopf in Harrys richtung und beide schauten sich lange in die Augen." Klar tu ich das. Ich stritt mich mit Bree und ging unter den Baum um zu lesen als ich dich sah und dich ausfragte." grinste sie. Er musste ebenso lachen sie war schon immer ein fröhliches Kind gewesen manchmal scheuh aber das kam selten vor.

" Ja und wir beide liebten Bücher"

"Das tun wir heute noch" Plötzlich brach Laurellie wieder in lachen aus.

"Weißt du das Sean mit Bree Schluss gemacht hatte? Es war nicht andersrum. Verwirrt schaute Harry hinunter zu Laurellie. Wie kam sie jetzt darauf?

"Und .. sie hatten mit einander geschlafen. Es war auf der wohl auf der einen Abschlussfeier bei Sean zu Hause. Ich glaube er hatte genau danach mit ihr Schluss gemacht was die Schlussfolgerung war, das er sie wirklich nur ins Bett bekommen wollte." grinsend setze sie sich auf und betrachte Harrys Zimmer. Es war nichts besonderes. Er hatte ein Schrank, ein spiegel, ein Schreibtisch, ein Nachtisch, ein Stuhl und ein komischesn Sessel das aussah wie ein Kissen, ein großes Bett und ein Nachtisch. Seine Wände hatten die beiden erst letzen Sommer zusammen neu gestrichen nachdem sie der Meinung war, das es Zeit war etwas aus diesem Zimmer zumachen. Das Resultat war, das sie eine Woche damit verbracht hatten zu entscheiden welche Farbe sie überhaupt nehmen wollten. Schlussendlich hatte Geld und Blau gewonnen und wie sie fand konnte sich das Ergebnis blicken lassen. Es hingen hier viele Bilder von ihr und Harrys als sie Jünger waren, aber auch welche die in Hogwarts entstanden (heimlich natürlich). Ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie gar nicht vorstellen und das wollte sie auch nicht. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry der sie fragend ansah.

"Huch was denn?" frage sie etwas verwirrt.

"Woher weißt du das mit Brigith?" Ah jetzt ging ihr ein Licht auf sie hatte Harry gerad von ihrer Entdeckung erzählt.

"Jane und ich haben etwas gefunden.." Harry unterbrach sie "Was nicht gefunden werden sollte?"

"So kann man es sagen ja" grinste sie. " Ach Harry das macht Spaß und war ja nie so als erzählte ich Mum alles, obwohl ich was gegen sie in der Hand habe jetzt" Harry schnaubte nur laut. Laurellie war ne Klasse für sich, aber er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie gar nicht vorstellen und das wollte er auch nicht. Seit letzen Jahr wusste er das er in sie verliebt war. Natürlich konnte er es ihr nicht sagen; - "_Hah wie das klingt der Große Harry Potter kann einem Mädchen nicht sagen was er für sie empfindet" _ Aber es war wahr. Eher würde er es mit 100 Dementoren aufnehmen als es ihr zusagen dafür war die Freundschaft ihm zu Wichtig.

"Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen, wer weiß was die sonst denken" scherzte Laurellie und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür als sie sich umdrehte und sagte "Ach Harry überleg dir doch bis heute Abend , ob du mit auf Annas Party kommen willst. Wär doch ne Perfkte Geburtstagsfeier oder?" grinste sie und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Harry sah ihr nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

" Happy Birthday Harry" flüssterte Lilly Potter und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte nicht glauben das ihr kleines Baby schon 16 Jahre war. Damals vor 165Jahren als Voldemort in ihr Haus kam dachte sie ihr kleiner war Tot bis Dumbledore kam und ihr mitteilte das es nicht so war. Sie wollte sofort zu Harry, aber Dumbledore meinte es wär das sicherste für sie und James nicht gesehen zu werden. _"Wieso hatte sie sich überreden lassen?" _Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau an alles erinnern sie wusste nur das sie ein heftigen Streit hatte mit Dumbledore und James. _"Ich kann mein Baby doch nicht alleine lassen er braucht mich" _hatte sie unter Tränen gesagt. _"Er wird dich und James noch mehr brauchen wenn die Zeit gekommen ist Lilly"_ war Dumbledores Antwort darauf. _"Du weiß genau wie es ist wenn man ein Kind verliert Albus. Wieso willst du uns das auch antun"_ vielleicht hätte sie das nicht sagen sollen. Dumbledores Miene verzog sich so das man Angst vor ihm bekommen konnte. _"Es ist mein letzes Wort. Totesser sind immer noch unter uns und wenn sie erfahren das ihr lebt ..gar nicht auszumalen was dann passiert. Also bitte ihr werdet noch früh genung Zeit haben ihn zu sehen. Er ist bei einer sehr netten Familie es wird ihm gut gehen." _ Doch Lilly war immer noch nicht zufrieden sie wollte ihren Harry haben und nicht bei irgendeiner Familie, aber wieso hatte sie ja gesagt? Sie wusste es nicht.

"Mama!" hörte sie ihren Ältesten Sohn von Oben schreien. Sie erfuhr das sie Schwanger war ein paar Wochen nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Am Anfag war es ein Schock für sie, weil sie noch nicht brereit genung war ein neues Baby zubekommen doch nach langen überlegen entschieden sie sich für das Kind. Marc war nun 14 Jahre und genau wie sein Vater in seinem Alter ein Streichespieler und Selbst verliebt.

"Marc du sollst nicht so durch das Haus schreien deine Schwester schläft." sagte Lilly und ging die Treppe in den ersten stock um zu sehen was ihr Sohn wollte.

"Schon gut wollte nur wissen wo du meine Hose hingelegt hast." Lilly hob ihr Augenbraun an. "Wieso ich? Ich habe die auf dein Bett gelegt und wenn du mal aufräumen würdest, würdest du sie da auch noch sehen." In der Tat das Zimmer sah aus wie eine Müllhalde überall lagen Klamotten rum und Papier.

"Räum dein Zimmer erst auf ehe du irgendwo hingehst Junger Mann." schimpfte sie und ging die Treppe wieder runter. Sie sah auf die Uhr bald müsste James kommen also sollte sie mal das Abendessen vorbereiten.

"Lilly ?" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Mannes im Wohnzimmer. Verwundert was James um diese Uhrzeit schon zu Hause machte rannte sie ins Wohnzimmer dort angekommen sah sie das ihr Mann nicht alleine war. Albus Dumbledore saß da!.

"Oh hallo Albus was für eine Nette Überraschung dich hier zu sehen was bringt dich hier her?."

"Ah Lilly die Überraschung ist ganz meiner Seits. Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr eine Tochter bekommen habt." sagte Albus und schaut sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

" Sie ist auch erst 3 Monate Albus."

" Und hat die Augen ihrer Mutter genuso wie das Lächeln. Ja ja die Kleine Rose ist uns gelungen" sagte James stolz und klopfte sich auf die Brust. Lilly schnaubte nur und setze sich auf die Couch.

"Wieso ich hier bin" begann Albus " Ich wollt euch fragen seit ihr bereit in die Zauberwelt zurücj zutretten?" lächelnt schaut er nun die beiden an.

"Was?" fragte Lilly verwirrt sie glaubte sie habe sich verhört. " Meinst du wir können zu Harry?" Das lächeln von Dumbledore verschwand ein wenig.

"Ehm also ihr könnt als Lehrer in Hogwarts sein. ABER nicht als Lilly und James Potter, das ist noch zu früh und gerad "

"Aber wieso dürfen wir dann in die Zauberwelt? Und als wen dann?" fragte James der genauso wenig verstand wie seine Frau.

"Voldemort ist Mächtiger geworden und es ist nun zu Gefährlich euch hier zu verstecken ich will euch in Hogwarts haben. Leider ist es noch nicht die Zeit die Welt zu erklären das ihr Lebt, aber das wird bald sein." erklärte Dumbledore und schaute sich in dem kleinen Raum um.

"Also was nun genau?" fragte Lilly und beobachtete misstrauisch Dumbledore irgendwie hat sie ein komisches Gefühl bei ihm und der ganzen Sache.

"Ihr werder am 1. September als Vallery und John Pettersohn in Hogwarts als Lehrer Anfangen." lächelte er

**A/N: So das umgeänderte Kapitel fertig. Entschuldigt die Fehler wer sie gerne Korrigieren will kann sich bei mir melden. Ich habe mir überleg wann das alles Spielen soll 6 Schuljahr oder 7 Schuljahr? Hab mich für 6 Entschieden. Hoffe meine Ideen verlassen mich nicht wer hat noch welche? **

**Wie fandet ihr es? bis zum nächsten **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe das Kapitel gelöscht gehabt, weil ich dachte es sei was anderes. Also hieß es nochmal schreiben. Tut mir leid das Kapitel mag ich auch nicht wirklich. Ich brauch ein Beater wer möchte?**

**Kapitel 9. **

Es war 17 Uhr und Laurellie waren gerad dabei sich für die Party bei Anna fertig zumachen. Harry wollt ehrlich gesagt da gar nicht hin, aber Laurellie hatte es geschafft ihn den ganzen Vormittags zu überreden. Anna Smith war die ehmalige Freundin von Laurellie bis zu dem Tag an dem Anna ihren ersten Freund hatte, seit dem her hielt sie sich für was besseres. Normalerweise hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt wieso sie dann zu dieser Party eingeladen wurde war blieb für Harry ein Rätsel.

"Harry?" hörte er Laurels Stimme hinter sich. Schnell drehte er sich um und betrachtete sie. Sie war wunderschön. Er konnte erkennen das sie ein wenig Make up aufgetragen hatte, aber nicht so viel das man es sofort sah. Ihre Haare waren mit Haarspangen Hochgesteckt und ihre Kleidung die war anders als sonst. Sie trug ein grünes Spagethitop und ein braunen Minnirock. Laurellie lächelte leicht als sie Harrys Blick sah sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie so rausgehen sollte.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus Laurel" sagte Harry und reichte ihr die Hand um sie zur Tür hinaus zubegleiten.

"Du aber auch Harry" es war wahr. Während der Sommerferien trainierte Harry täglich um Stärker zu werden und das zeigten seine Muskeln am Körper die sogar schon aus dem T-shirt herraus zusehen waren.. Seit Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeihung erzählt hatte bereitete sich Harry vor er wollte nicht Schwach sterben. Er hatte sich nicht abgefunden das er sterben will er hatte ein Ziel und das wollte er schaffen.

"Ich fahr" grinste Harry " Schließlich hab ich die Erlaubnis jetzt mit meinen 16 Jahren" Beide stiegen ins Auto (was Harry zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte) und fuhren zu Anna.

"AAAAH schön das ihr hierher gekommen seit. Ich freu mich so" sagte Anna mit ihrer Zuckersüßen Stimme und kam auf Harry und Laurellie zu. Anna war ein kleines aber dürres Mädchen mit vielen Ex Freunden. Es gab schon viele Gerüchte über sie in dieser Stadt die man all zu gerne glaubte ,wenn man Anna kannte. Beide Mädchen gebrüßten sich in dem sie sich auf die Wangen Küssten und sich anlächelten. Irgendwas fand Harry war falsch in Annas lächeln, aber was konnte er nicht erkennen.

"Wir haben etwas Alkohol bei dieser Party, aber natürlich auch Alkoholfrei Getränke also bedient euch und habt Spaß" damit ging sie und begrüßte neue Gäste die ankamen. Harry sah Laurellie an ihr schien es zu gefallen. War es ihr nicht komisch hier? Vielleicht war er auch nur Paranoiet er sollte die Zeit genießen ehe er wieder in Hogwarts war.

"Harry?" fragte Laurellie "macht es dir etwas aus wenn ich zu Nicole rüber gehe?"

"Nein geh nur ruhig" lächelter er sie an. Er würde sie schon irgendwie in Auge behalten können.

"Hey Harry was machst du hier" fragte Jane und fing gleich an Harry in ein Gespräch über das letze Football Spiel zu ziehen.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Laurellie Turner" was machst du auf Annas Party?" fragte Jack McGwen ein Footballspieler der Walles High School hier in Neshvielle. Er war sehr beliebt und das nutze er oft aus. Er wechselte seine Freundinnen wie Leute ihre Unterwäsche.

"Sie hat mich eingeladen Jack" sagte Laurellie und versuchte sie an ihn vorbei zudrängen. Leider war er viel zu groß und breit das sie es nicht schaffte.

"Was möchtest du?

"Darf ich nicht mal Hallo sagen?" er machte ein verletztes Gesicht lachte aber darauf hin wieder. "komm schon ich hab nichts im Sinn wirklich."

Skeptisch blickte sie ihn von oben bis unten an. Er hatte recht es war nichts falsches dabei.

"Hallo Jack"

"Hallo Laurellie" grinste er "möchtest du etwas trinken? Alkoholfreies steht natürlich da ich kann es dir holen."

"Nein danke ich kann selbst rüber gehen." entgegnete sie und schafte es sich an Jack vorbei zudrängen.

"Dann nicht. Amüsiert dich schön"

Laurellie ging rüber zu den Getränken die Jack ihr gezeigt hatte. Eine Bowle stand da mehr nicht. _"Sollte der rest Alkohol sein? "_

_" _Laurellie probier mal dieses Getränk" sagte Anna die gerad zu Laurellie gerannt kam mit einer Grünenflasche in der Hand.

"Ist das etwas Alkoholisches?" fragte Laurel und mussterte die kleine Grüneflasche. Ihre Eltern waren streng in Sache Alkohol trinken sie und Brigith durften erst trinken wenn sie 21 Jahre waren. Ihre Schwester hielt sich zwar nicht dran, aber so war Laurel nicht.

"Nein kein bisschen du kannst es ruhig trinken, aber wenn du es nicht magst da haben wir noch Limonda stehen."

"Danke schön sehr nett von dir." lächelte Laurellie

" Gerne " Anna machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus blieb aber nocheinmal stehen und drehte sich zu Laurellie um.

"Du wir spielen gleich Warheit oder Pflicht , wenn du magst kannst du vorbei kommen. Erster Stock zweite Tür rechts. Bis dann. Damit ging sie wieder rein und ließ Laurellie alleine. Keiner der hier anwesenden Gäste hatte bis jetzt ihr einen Blick gewürdig so stand sie da und dachte nach wieso sie hier her gekommen war und wieso ihr auf einmal so schwindelig war. _"Ich höre am besten auf dieses Grünezeug zu trinken_ _und wo ist Harry?"_Sie wollte nicht mehr hier dumm rumstehen, deswegen beschloss sie Annas Angebot anzunehmen und das doofe Teenagerspiel mitzuspielen.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Ah Laurellie schön das du dich entschieden hast uns bei zu Wohnen." grüßte Anna sie freundlich " setz dich zu uns. Dort drüben haben wir ein paar kühle Getränke falls du magst bediene dich einfach." Laurel schaute sich um, hier waren einige Leute die sie kannte und die keinen guten Ruf hatten . _" Was zum Teufel suchte sie hier?"_

"Also"erklärte Sandy ein dickeres Blondes Mädchen mit einer hässlichen Zahnspange im Gesicht "auf den die Flasche zeig darf nur einmal Wahrheit nehmen der Rest wird in Tat umgewandelt" grinsende Gesichter erschienen in der Runde.

Jenny war die erste die an der Reihe war aufgeregt setzte sich auf und wartete auf ihre Aufgabe. Der Raum in dem sie waren war dunkeldas einzigste Licht was schien war das von den Kerzen. Außerdem war es hier drin sehr war und Laurellies Hals war staubtrocken, deshalb nahm sie sich ein Glas Bowle. Am Anfang fand sie das es etwas merkwürdig schmeckte doch nach ihrem 5 Glas merkte sie den seltsamen Geschmack nicht mehr.

"Laurellie" sagte Brain Scott der ehmalige Captain des Footballteams "Warheit oder Pflicht?"

"Warheit" antwortet sie

"Ist es wahr das du und Harry nur gute Freunde seit, oder steckt mehr hinter euch?" grinste Anna.

"Ja leider ist es so wir sind nur Freunde" hörte sie ihre Stimme von alleine sagen. _"Was sagte sie da? STOP nicht weiter reden!"_

"Leider?" hackte Jill nach.

"Nun ja von meiner Seite aus könnte schon mehr draus werden, aber ich weiß das Harry nicht mehr will. Er mag eine andere _Cho Chang_.

"Wie ich das Mädchen hasse!" gestand sie die Wut stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. _"Wieso erzählte sie Laurellie Marie Turner gerad ihre Gefühle diesen Leuten?" Niemand wusste von ihren Gefühlen zu Harry niemand außer Jane und ihre Schwester." Wie konnte das hier passieren?" _

"komm Laurellie trink noch etwas, das wird dir helfen." tröstete Anna sie und reichte ihr ein Glass Bowle.

"Danke dir. So ich bin dran richtig?" somit drehte sie dir Flasche die aus Anna zeige.

"Warheit" lächelte sie in die Runde. Brain nutze die Chance sofort und fragte" Wie viel Jungs oder Männer hattest du schon ins Bett bekommen." Anna dachte ein Augenblick nach lachte und nannte die Summe.

" 16" ein "wow" "ah" ui" war zu hören von den Leuten im Zimmer. " okay dann bin ich dran"

"Jack! Ich freu mich. Also?"

"Pflicht" zwinkerte er. Ein böses grinsen erschien auf Annas Gesicht sie blickte zu Laurellie und nannte die Tat die Jack tun sollte.

"Ich will das du mit jemand im Wohzimmer rummachst."

"Ihr wunsch ist mit befehlt. Ich wähle Laurellie. Stimmst du zu kleines?" grinste er

"Aber natürlich" sagte ihr Stimme wie von allein. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum in richtiung Wohnzimmer. _"Wieso macht sie das?Das war doch nicht ihr Ding was passiert hier? Hilfe Harry"_

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Sag mal Jane hast du Laurel irgendwo hier gesehen?" fragte Harry. Er macht sich doch langsam gedanken. Sie waren schon Stunden hier bei dieser Party und er hatte sie noch niergens gesehen.

" Nein ich such sie auch schon die ganze Zeit ich möchte auch langsam nach Hause, aber ich wollte Laurel noch was fragen. Ach ja Harry weißt du zufällig ob Neville eine Freundin hat?"

"Neville?" verwirrt guckte er sie an. Wieso fragte sie ihm das?

"Äh ne ich glaub er hat keine. Wieso denn?"

"Ach nur so. Lass uns Laurel suchen gehen. Was ist das?" Beide hörten Pfiffe aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen. Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg um zusehen was los was. Da sahen sie es! Laurellie und Jack auf dem Tisch wild Knutschend. Harry sah zu wie Jack dabei war Laurellies träger zulösen. Wut stieg in Harry auf sofort rannte er zu den beiden riess Jack von Laurellie runter und schlug ihn mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht.

"Ah Spinnst du!" schrie Jack und hielt seine Blutige Nase.

"Lass deine Finger von ihr hast du mich verstanden?" schrie Harry zurück er konnte es nicht glauben das Laurellie dazu zustande war. Mit großen Augen starrte Laurellie die beiden an.

"Harry?" lallte sie "mein Schatz da bist du ja" kichernt macht sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Sie konnte kaum das gleich Gewicht halten, sodass sie fast hinfiel.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben Laurel. Was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte Harry und mussterte sie streng.

"haha ach guck nicht so streng du weiß schon Girls just wanna have fun."lachte sie und versuchte sich aus Harrys Griff zubefreien. "Da du da ..Jackylein hat ja eine Blutigenase lass uns heile machen komm ich puste."

" Nein Laurel du wirst gar nichts machen du und Harry geht jetzt am besten nach Hause" schimpfte Jane und zog die beiden zur Haustür.

"Nein! Ich will noch etwas Spaß haben." kicherte sie und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Jeder der zu Party gekommen war genoss die Szene die sich hier abspielte. Harry konnte Annas fiesesgrinsen sehen er wusste nun, dass das der Grund für die Einladung war. Sie wollten Laurellie vorzeigen. Wie gemein!

"Harry lass mich los!" schrie Laurellie und versuchte weiter sich aus dem Griff zufreien. Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu zappeln drehte sich zu Harry um und starrte ihn als sei erkannte sie ihn das erste mal.

"komm schon lass mich los! Guck was du schon angestellt hast Jacky hat ne Blutigenase nur weil du kein Spaß abkannst. Du bist auserhalb der Reichweite von Voldy also komm schon hab ein bisschen Spaß. Du kannst auch mich nehmen." grinste sie. Harry glaubte seinen eigenen Ohren nicht. Wut stieg ihm auf, so kannte er sie gar nicht. Er schaute zu Jane die ihn Mitleidig ansah. Er musste was tun so würde er sie nie aus dem Haus bekommen.

"Okay Laurellie das tut mir jetzt sehr leid aber das muss sein." Er wusste von Brigith das Kaltes Wasser hälfen würde, als hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer.

"Harry was machst du da? Lass mich runter sofort "! Er versuchte gerad das Wasser anzustellen merkte aber ,dass der Schlauch nicht Funktonieren wollte. _"Es muss doch ne andere lösung geben" _dachte Harry und sah sich im Badezimmer um. Der Wasserhahn?

Ne der war zu klein. _"Was soll ich tun ich kann sie in dem Zustand doch nicht nach Hause schicken ihre Eltern würde uns umbringen"_

_"_Lauf nicht hin und her du machst mich verrückt Harry. Komm setz dich zu mir wir können etwas spaß haben." sagte Laurel die am Rand der Badewanne saß und die ganze Zeit Harry anstarrte. Harry lehnte am Fenster und dachte nach was er tun könnte und überhörte Laurels aufforderung. Bis er aufeinmal spürrte wie Laurel vor ihm stand und ihn küsste. "_Oh mein Gott!" Was beim Merlin tut sie da"_

"Laurellie hör auf damit sofort" sagte er mit böser Stimme und versuchte sie von ihm wegzustoßen. Er hätte alles gewünscht sie zu küssen sie zu spürren einfach sie für sich zu haben, aber in dieser Sitation wollte er es nicht. Als Laurellie gerad dabei war Harrys Hose zu öffnen wurde Harry so sauer das er sie mit voller Gewalt von sich wegschuppste.

"Harry! Spinnst du was machst du da?"schrie sie ihn an. Und betrachtete in mit Zorn im Auge

"Das frag ich dich. Komm zu dir. Sei du selbst"

"Ich bin ich"

"Nein du bist betrunken!." Laurellie war jetzt genau so Wüten wie Harry. Sie drehte sich um und wollt den Raum verlassen als sie Spürrte wie Harry sie wieder festhielt.

"Du gehst niergendwo hin."

"Und ob Potter lass deine Finger von mir, oder.. "

".. oder was?" fragte er wütend.

"oder das" sagte Laurellie und verpasste Harry eine Ohrfeige die sich gewaschen hatte. Harry war geschock und Sauer zu gleich. Wie konnte sie so sein. Er wusste sie war nicht ganz bei sich, aber das sie so was tun würde hätte er nicht gedacht.

"Ok das reicht. Du kommst mit sofort." er schleifte sie runter in an der Küche vorbei und raus in den Garten wo ein großer Pool stand. Jane die die ganze Zeit vor dem Badezimmer stand und gewartet hatte stand nun neben Harry und schaute ihn fragend an.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Sie muss runter kommen. Das ist unnormal. Wenn Liz und Noah davon was mitbekommen .. gar nicht auszudenken. Halt Laurellie mal für mich." sagte Harry und gab ihr Laurellie die sich häftig sträubte. Harry dagegeb begann seine Hose und sein T-shirt und seine Schuhe auszuziehen und in den Pool zu springen.

"So bring sie hier her." erklärte er . Jane kam langsam mit Laurellie auf ihn zu. Sie konnte es eben so nicht glauben zu was ihre beste Freundin in der Lage war. Sie war doch immer die Vernünpftige von ihr und Harry.

" Ok Jane traust du dir zu sie ins Wasser zu schmeißen?" fragte Harry . Für sie war es komisch, aber wenn das ihrer besten Freundin hilft.

"Ok tut mir leid Laurel, aber das muss jetzt sein." sagte Jane zu ihrer Freundin und schmieß sie ohne lang nach zu denken ins Wasser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " schrie Laurel auf als sie wieder auftauchte.

"Spinnt ihr seit ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen." Harry trag näher an sie herran um sie wieder ins Kalte was zu Tauchen. Das machte er ungefähr 4 mal eher sie ruhe gab und es geschähen ließ. Jane kam in der zwischen Zeit angerannt mit 2 Hantüchern um die den beiden zu geben.

"Hier das hat mir Annas Mum gegeben."

"Annas Mum ist sie hier?" fragte Harry und trocknete sich ab und half danach Laurellie, die ganz blass und ruhig geworden war.

"Ja sie ist gerad gekommen, deswegen sollten wir gleich hier hintern raus gehen. Ich habe Mrs. Smith natürlich alles erklärt, so macht dir keine Sorgen. Laurellie wie geht es dir?"

Laurellie hob den Kopf um ihre Freundin anzusehen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und gucke weg.

"Kann ich dich nach Hauese Fahren Jane?" fragte Harry als sie vorm Auto standen und es schafft hatten Laurellie in den Waagen zu setzen.

"Danke das ist sehr lieb von dir, aber ich habe mein Bruder angerufen der sollte gleich hier sein. Ach da ist der schon" sagte sie und winkte dem blonden Jungen in Auto zu.

"Machs gut ja. Und viel Glück bei Liz und Noha." verschiedete sich Jane und küsste Harry zum abschied auf die Wange und winkte Laurellie noch einmal zu ehe sie zu ihrem Bruder ins Auto stieg.

Im Auto war es den ganzen Heimweg ruhig, weil Laurellie sich auf der Rückbank hingelegt hatte zum Schlafen und Harry sich überlegte was er Noha und Liz erzählen konnte. Er hatte ihnen versprochen auf Laurellie acht zu geben, weil ihn Anna auch suspekt vorkam und jetzt was war jetzt passiert? Er hatte sie aus den Augen verloren und sie hatte sich sturbetrunken. _Ob sie sich noch erinnern wird was sie getan hatte? _

Auf einer Seite sollte sie es fand er, aber auf der anderen wollte er es ihr auch nicht an tun. Aber was wär würde sie sich nicht erinnern? Würden die anderen ihr alles erzählen? Er war ein wenig Sauer auf Laurellie. Wieso hatte sie das nicht gesehen?

_"puh auf in die Höhle des Löwens"_ sagte Harry zu sich als sie vorm Haus ankam.

"Laurellie aufstehen. Wir sind da"

"Nee will schlafen lass mich in Ruhe" Harry sah wie das Licht im Haus an ging und wie Noah und Liz mit besorgen Gesichter rausgerannt kamen.

"Harry das seit ihr ja endlich. Weißt du wie spät es ist?" fragte ihn Noha und sah durchs Autofenster seine schlafende Tochter.

"Tut mir leid Noha, aber eh es gab noch ein paar kleine Probleme." versuchte Harry es erklären. _"Könnte er es verheimlichen? Ne sie würden es riechen, oder von den Smith hören"_

"Probleme? Welche Probleme denn?"

"Ehm nun ja ich hat mich mit Jane unterhalten und Laurellie war bei Anna und da.." _" wurde sie zum Opfer und hat mit Jack einem Highschool Typen rumgemacht und war total betrunken"_

_" _lief es nicht gut" beendete Harry den Satz und guckte auf den Boden.

"Wie lief nicht gut?" hackte Noha Turner nach und wurde misstrauisch. Er hatte Harry vertraut auf seine kleine Tochter aufzupassen was war passiert?

"Anna hat ..also ich weiß nicht genau.. Laurellie war ziemlich betrunken" _"So Potter lauf um dein Leben" _

_"_WAS?!" Liz und Noha glaubten ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Ihre kleine Tochter betrunken?

"Harry du solltest drauf aufpassen. Was hab ich dir gesagt Junger Mann"

"Es tut mir leid." er schaute in die besorgen und zugleich verärgerten Gesichter von Laurellies Eltern. "Sie ist alt genung kein Babysitter zu haben dacht ich und sie könnte auf sich selbst aufpassen"

"Ja das sieht man ja wie toll sie es konnte. Komm du hilfst sie mir ins Haus zu tragen und dann gehst du selbst nach Hause. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch beiden-,

"Aber Noha" versuchte Harry die ganze Sitiation zu Verteieidgen.

"Es ist wirklich besser wenn du selbst nach Hause gehst" sagte Liz mit einer Sanfterenstimme als ihr Ehemann. "Bis morgen hat sich das sicher wieder gelegt. Komm gut nach Hause"

"Ich bin nicht so sicher. Gute Nacht Mr. und Mrs. Turner" verbschiedete Harry sich und fuhr nach Hause wo Maggie schon auf ihn wartete.

"Wo warst du so lange? Oh was ist passiert?" fragte Maggie als sie Harrys Traurigenblick sah. Harry begann ihr von dem Abend zu erzählen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uh mein Kopf tut ganz schön weh. Was ist passiert?" fragte sich Laurellie am nächsten Morgen als sie aufwachte. Sie lang in ihrem Bett hatte aber kein PJ an sondern noch die Sachen die sie letze Nacht getragen hatte _"Wieso riechen die nach Chlor?" _

_Sie_ stand auf suchte Frische Klamotten raus und ging ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen, danach wollte sie zu ihrer Mutter gehen um sich was gegen diese Kopfschmerzen zu geben.

"Oh Guten Morgen Laurel" begrüßte ihre Schwester sie und strahlte sie dabei an. "Ich hab gehört du hast gestern Nacht Spaß gehabt? Ich wusste du wirst mir ähnlich" grinste sie und ging aus dem Bad.

Perplext schaute sie Bree nach. Dann kam ihr ein Stück der Erinnerung wieder _"Oh nein!!" Das war doch nicht ich?"_

Sie nahm eine lange Dusche und dachte nach, ob ihre Eltern es wissen konnten. _"Oh Gott ich hoffe nicht. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" _

_"11:20 Uhr?! Wie konnte ich so lange schlafen? Wieso hat mich Harry nicht geweckt?"_

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer ging und in die Küche ging saß nicht Harry da. Wie normal eiegentlich sondern Jane und ihre Eltern die alle ein sehr ernsten Gesicht ausdruck machten.

"eh Guten Morgen Mum, Dad, Jane" begrüßte sie die Drei und saß sich hin.

"Guten Morgen Laurellie" Antworteten ihre Eltern . Etwas war im Busch das konnte sie sofort sagen sonst nannten sie sie nie beim ganzen Namen. In der kleinen Küche war eine große Anspannung die sehr unangenehm war.

"Wir wollen gern mit dir reden Laurel, aber erst isst du mal was." sagte ihre Mutter und reichte ihr ein großen Teller mit Pancakes und Eiern.

Ihr Vater hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Das war nichts liebenswürdige mehr in seinem Gesicht und ihre Mutter war fast genau so nur das sie es versuchte zu überspielen. Tja und Jane die hatte einen Blick drauf den konnte sie noch nie verstehen.

"Also erinnerst du dich an etwas von gestern Abend?" fragte Jane sie und mussterte ihren Teller.

"Gestern Abend" sie dachte nach. "_Da waren Jack, Anna, und ein paar andere die in einer Runde saßen, dann das sie alleine in Garten war, aber mehr war es nicht oder? Oh nein" _sie erinnerte sich an die Szene im Wohnzimmer.

"Nicht so ganz." gestand sie. Ihr Vater stand nun auf und lief in der Küche hin und her.

"Mr. Smith hatte mich Heue Morgen angesprochen was meine Tochter für Benehmen zeigt." fing er an. " Du warst sturz betrunken meinten die Leute in der Stadt und selbst ich habe es gestern noch sehen müssen. Was hast du dir gedacht?"

"Dad ich weiß es nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir ne Antwort geben, aber ich kann es nicht." beschämt schaute sie auf ihren Schoss. "Ich erinnere mich das ich alleine im Garten war. Ich habe Harry nicht finden können und dann kam Anna und hat mich gefragt ob ich mit den Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen würde. Warte vorher hatte sie mir ein getränk gegeben. Sie meinte es sei nichts Alkoholisches ich habe ihr auch geglaubt und es hat ja auch nicht danach geschmeckt gehabt."

" Ihr habt Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt?" fragte Jane und schaute sie unbeholfen an. Laurellie war doch immer gegen das Spiel.

"Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht mehr. Was passiert was du weiß Jane?" Jane schaute weg überlegte und fragte "Soll ich es hier vor deinen Eltern?"

"Ja sollst du" antwortete ihr Vater für sie.

"Also" find Jane an " ich habe mich die ganze Zeit mit Harry unterhalten als wir Pfiffe aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten." es war ihr unangenehm das erzählen das konnte man leicht sehen. " da warst du und Jack ihr habt .."

"Jaa? hackte ihre Schwester nach die dazu sties und neugierig wurde was ihre kleine Schwester so trieb.

" du und Jack ihr habt auf den Tisch gelegen und wild miteinander rumgemacht."

"WAS" kam es von den Drei Turners. Alles Köpfe drehten sich Laurellie die ein Hochroten Kopf hatte und den Blicken ausweichen wollte.

"Ja also Harry und ich kamen dazu glaub mir ich habe Harry noch nie so Wütend erlebt. Er ries Jack von dir runter und schlug in mitten ins Gesicht. Danach haben wir versucht dich wieder klar zumachen was nicht einfach war. Ach Laurel du hast ganz schön mist gebaut.

"Wie was denn noch?"

"Mit Harry ich habe vorhin mit ihm geredet. Er hat dich ins Badezimmer geschleppt damit du wieder zusinne kommst, aber du hast es ausgenutz und dich an ihn rangemacht. Als Harry das zu viel fand und dich weggeschupst hat wurdest du Sauer und ..-"

"Und was?" panik stieg in Laurellie auf. Was hatte sie ihrem besten Freund angetan den Menschen den sie am meisten liebte.

"Du hast ihn geschlagen". Laurel brachte bei dem Satz in Tränen aus. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso passierte das ihr wieso?! Harry muss sie hassen. Er will bestimmt nie mehr was mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Sie konnte es auch nicht abstreiten das er kein Grund hätte. Liz hatte mitleid mit ihrer Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Er hasst mich bestimmt. Er hasst mich. Er hasst mich." weinte sie "Er will bestimmt nie mehr was mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

"Ach komm schon Schatz, das ist nicht wahr. Harry ist nicht so. Komm geh und Ruf ihn an." sagte Liz und holte das Telefon und reichte es ihrer Tochter. Laurel wählte die nummer und wartete bis jemand abnimmt.

"Oh hey Maggie .Hier ist Laurel.Wie geht es dir? Könnt ich Harry vielleicht mal sprechen? .. ja .. mhm.. was? .. oh.. weißt du wann?.. Hat er was gesagt?" Tränen Bildeten sich wieder in ihren Augen. " oh.. ok danke dir. Ne mir geht es total mies, aber danke. Ja mach ich machs gut." Laurel legte auf und brauch wieder in Tränen aus. Dies mal konnte sie aber keine so schnell beruhigen. Alle sahen sich fragen an. Was war passiert?

"Laurel? Prinzessin was ist los?" fragte Noah vorsichtig.

"Er ist nicht da." schluchzte sie "Maggie sagte er hat sich entschieden die restlichen Sommerferien in England zu verbringen." wieder begann sie zu Weinen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Er fragte sich was er mit Laurellie tun sollte. Was sie gesagt was sie getan hatte tat ihm weh. Sie war unter Alkohol ja das verstand er, aber trotzdem war das für ihn noch keine Entschuldigung. Er brauchte einfach den abstand fürs erste und das beste war England. Er sollte vorher aber Maggie fragen.

Er stand auf und machte sich auf die suchte nach der alten Dame.

"Ah Guten Morgen Harry. Freut mich das du endlich aufgestanden bist" zwinkerte die freundliche alte Dame Harry zu und deutet ihm an sich neben ihr zu setzen.

"Guten morgen Maggie" begrüßte er sie freundlich und setze sich neben ihr und fragte sich, ob es die richtige Entschiedung war. Er sah das Maggie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Er hasste es manchmal sie konnte leicht sehen wenn was falsch war oder ihm was bedrückte, aber schlussendlich hatte sie immer gute Tipps parat.

"Also mein Junge was ist los? Kaffe?

"Ja bitte. Maggie ich habe nachgedacht. Ich fänd es besser wenn ich die restlichen Sommerferien in England verbringe." sagte er und schaute auf seine Tasse Kaffe in der Hand. Er wollte Maggie so ungerne alleine lassen.

"Ah und lass mich Raten der Grund ist Laurellie? lächelte sie Harry an der Nickte. "Du bist in sie verliebt und sie hat dich verletzt und du versuchst erst mal Abstand zu gewinnen um dir klar zu werden, das du sie nicht hasst.

"Ich denke so ist es richtig. Wär es für dich Inordnung?" fragte Harry

"Ja klar mach ruhig, aber vergiss nicht zu schreiben UND eins versprech mir."

"Ja alles"

"Sag es ihr so bald du dich bereit fühlst." lächelte sie und ging aus dem Raum. Was würde er ohne diese Frau tun?

Harry ging in sein Zimmer packte seine Sachen und schrieb noch einen Brief an Laurellie. Danach nahm er den Portkey um zu Kathlen zu kommen wo er zu den Dursley ging und danach von dem Orden abeholt wurde.

**A/N: So das Kapitel ist fertig. Ich muss sagen ich hasse kampfszenen, deshalb weiß ich nicht ob ich so viel mit Voldemort schreibe. Wenn ja dann schreib ich was vom Buch raus. Was meint ihr? **

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie fandet ihr denn das Kapitel? Ich hoffe ich bekomme mehr Reviews dieses mal. Sorry für alle die meine erste Vison lieber mochten. Ich mag dieser hier lieber. Also Reviewt sagen wir bis zum nächsten Kapitel 20? Ne machen wir 15-20 **

"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehöt mir nicht. Nur die Idee und ein paar andere Charaktere gehören mir.**

**A/N: Vielen Danke für die lieben Review ich freu mich wenn ich was Posetives höre von euch. Mir ist aufgefallen ich habe **

**vergessen zu erwähnen: Jane ist mit den beiden Harry und Laurellie in Hogwarts! Und nun ja ich glaub das wars. Ich hoffe mal das**

**meine Ideen nicht verloren gehen, sodass ich viel schreiben kann und euch eine Freude machen kann. Ich will die Story genauso wie ihr es **

**es wollt beenden nur manchmal fällt mir echt die Zeit zum schreiben. Ich versuch alles zum sie zu Ende zu führen. So nun viel Spaß! **

**hac..potter: Weil Jane das von Anna gehört hat und von anderen Leuten :-) erklärung gut? nee oder?**

Amylin Christin** : Daaaaaaaaaaaanke! Jane ist mit den nach Hogwarts gekommen ja und im selben Haus. Es freut mich das dir diese Vision gefällt**

**PowL** : Dir auch danke freut mich das es dir gefällt.

**Ahtros**. Danke das baut mich auf :-)

**Olaf74****: Ich hoffe ich schaff es deine erwartung weiterhin so zu füllen. **

**Hermine Potter: Hoffe das neue Kapitel ist genauso toll wie das andere für dich. Viel Spaß!**

**freemann: Ja kann man auch gespannt sein. Ich schreibe schon so oft ich kann. Ich will euch nicht enttäuschen und wieder so lange ne Pause einlegen müssen. **

**Kapitel 10.**

Harry wünschte sich er könnte mit dem Flugzeug nach England gebracht werden anstatt eines Portschlüssel[**A/N:wie hießen die?, **

welche er so hasste.Er landete stehts immer so, das er hinflog. Die andere möglichkeit wäre gewesen das Floonetzwerk zu nutzen, aber da bestand die Gefahr, das er in ein anderen Kamin landete.

Er wartete jetzt schon über eine Stunde damit der Portschlüssel eine Verbindung Herrstellen konnte.

Das war noch ein Nachteil mit dem Portschlüssel, dieser konnte keine Verbindung von Amerika nach England Herstellen und wenn ja dauerte das Stunden.

Ungeduldig lief Harry im Raum hin und her und überlegte sich ob das die richtige Lösung war weg zu laufen. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, aber was er wusste war das er erst mal Zeit brauchte. Zeit für sich. Ein lächeln erschien auf sein Gesicht. Er würde endlich sein Patenonkel wieder sehen können. Die beiden hatten seit dem letzen Jahr noch gar keine Chance gehabt mit einander zu reden. Eine Gänsehaut bekam Harry, wenn er an das letzte Jahr dachte, da hatte er beinahe durch sein Leichtsinn geschafft sein Paten zu Töten. Er, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, und Ginny waren im Ministeriumsdepartment eingebrochen im glauben Voldemort wär da um Sirius zu Töten. Wie sich rausstelte war das eine Falle gewesen. Totesser warteten dort auf sie um für Voldemort die Prophezeihgung zu holen die nur Harry aus dem Minesterium nehmen konnte. Die Prophezeihung! Zwar war sie dort kaputt gegangen, aber Harry hatte sie in Dumbledores Büro gehört. Sie besagt das er oder Voldemort sich gegenseitig umbringen müssen, weil der andere nicht leben kann während der andere lebt. Am Anfang war es ein gewaltiger schock, aber er hatte sich damit angefunden und trainierte seitdem Tag an so viel wie es nur ging. Er würde es schon schaffen ein ruhiges Leben zu führen genau wie vor 10 Jahren als er zu Maggie kam. Keiner wusste über sein Aufenthaltsort bescheid nicht einmal Sirius und das sollte fürs Erste auch so bleiben.

Während Harry in seinen Gedanken war hatte er gar nicht bemerkt das der Portschlüssel eine Verbindung hatte.

"Grüß Kathrin von mir und gib ihr den Pullover ja? Und vergess nicht zu schreiben" sagte Maggie und drückte ihn ein Dickpullover in die Hand. Sie nahm Harry ein letzes mal in den Arm verbaschiedet sich und schon ging es für Harry los. Er würde erst wieder in einem Jahr hier sein.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Oh Harry es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen" begrüßte ihn Kathrin Backer Herzlich und mussterte ihn erstmal. Harry ähnelt dem kleinen Jungen vor ein paar Jahren nicht mehr im geringsten bis auf vielleicht die runde Brille und den Schwarzenhaaren, aber vom Körperlichen überhaupt nicht mehr. Er war Muskolös und ziemlich groß geworden sie schätze er müsste jetzt so um die 1,90cm sein. Sie freute sich das es ihm bei ihrer Mutter so gut ging.

"Hallo Kathrin."strahlte er und freute sich seine ehmalige Krankenschwester wieder zusehen. Er hatte ihr so viel zu verdanken ohne sie würde er nicht das leben führern war er jetzt führte. Er würde keine Maggie kennen, keine Laurellie, keine Jane, keine Turners wahrscheinlich wär er noch in diesem Heim und würde nach jedem Hogwarts Jahr dort zurück kehrern. Ja sie war etwas ganze besonderes für ihn.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er und mussterte die Frau vor sich. Sie hatte immer noch die blonden Haare mit den grauensträhnen drine, die wie es schien nach den Jahren mehr wurden. Sie sah Müde, aber Glücklich aus. Er konnte keine großen veränderungen feststellen was eigentlich ein gut sein sollte.

"Mir geht es gut die Kinder schaffen mich natürlich, aber alles in perfekter Ordnung. Und wie geht es dir? lächelte sie Harry an und ging in die Küche um ein Kaffe vorzubereiten. "Möchtest du ein Kaffe?"

"Ja gerne Kathrin. Mir geht es auch gut danke" Gemeinsam saßen sie am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich was in den vergangen Wochen, Monate geschähen waren.

"Die Kinder wären gerne hier gewesen um die ´Hallo´ zu sagen, aber heute ist das letzte Spiel der Basketballmannschafft." erklärte Kathrin. Harry mochte ihre Kinder sie waren,nett, höfflich, und lustig. Er hatte viel Spaß mit ihnen wenn er hier war.

"Macht nichts ich besuch euch dann ein anderen mal. Ach ja ich soll dir das von Maggie geben." sagte Harry und reichte ihr den Dickenpullover. Kathrin hob beim Anblick des Pullis die Augenbraun.

"Eh danke Harry. Was wollte Mutter damit?"

"Ich habe keine ahnung. Musst du sie selbst fragen. Kathrin könnten wir vielleicht langsam los?" fragte Harry sie und schaute auf die Uhr.

"Oh natülich. Ich hohle nur eben meine Autoschlüssel, dann können wir los."

"Setz mich doch Kings Cross aus ja?" fragte Harry und schaute auf die Straße. Es war komisch von Amerika nach Enland zu kommen. Die Fahrseiten waren ganz verschieden.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

Laurellie machte sich gleich nachdem sie mit ihren Eltern geredet hatte auf den Weg nach Maggie. Vielleicht war es nur ein schlechter scherz dachte sie vielleicht war er noch nicht ganz weg. Sie klopfte, normalerweise ging sie einfach ins Haus, aber heute war ihr irgendwie nicht danach. Maggie machte die Tür auf und lächelte als sie das große Mädchen sah was sie liebte wir ihre eigene Tochter.

"Maggie." sagte sie und schaute sie verzweifelnd an. Maggie wusste schon was sie wollte, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. Harry war schon fort.

"Geh in sein Zimmer, da ist was für dich" Verwirrt ging sie in sein Zimmer und schaute sich um. Hier war nicht es war alles beim alten doch da war es. Es war ein Brief! Langsam ging sie zu dem Brief und nahm ihn vom Kissen. Sollte sie ihn öffnen? Was könnte drin stehen? _"Ich hasse dich! Ich will nie wieder was mit dir zu tun haben Laurellie Marie Turner"_

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren .

_Liebe Laurel, _

_Ich hasse dich nicht. Das ist doch was du sicher gerade denkst. Ich dachte mir einfach nur das ich mal eine Pause brauche. Natürlich bevorzuge ich immer noch Maggies oder deine Anwesenheit als die von Dumbledore oder von jemand anderen aus dem Orden, aber gestern Nacht hat mir doch zu denken gegeben. Ich weiß ja das du nicht wusstet was du tust, das der Alkohol schuld ist. Aber trotzdem selbst in diesem Sinne waren deine Worte oder deine Tat verletzend. Vor allem als ich dich mit Jack sah. Du kannst es nicht wissen liebe Laurel und ich sollte es dir Persönlich sagen, aber ich kann es nicht mehr für mich behalten. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wann diese Gefühle zu stande kamen und sei mir nicht böse, das unsere Freundschaft dadruch leidet, aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr verheimlichen.Ich Liebe Dich! Du bist das hübscheste, schlauste Mädchen das ich kenne. Ich liebe es wenn du vom schüchternen Bücherwurm in eine Verrückte Laurel umspringst. Deine Art alles von einer Posetiven Seite zu sehen oder wie du anderen Menschen hilst. Das ist was dich aus macht. Verlier das nie versprech mir das. _

_Ich freu mich schon wenn ich dich bald wieder in Hogwarts sehe. Genieß die Zeit und grüß deine Familie._

_In Liebe, _

_Harry James Potter_

Ein Strahelendes lächeln breitet dich auf Laurels Gesicht auf. Er liebt sie auch und er hasste sie nicht. Vielleicht würde Zeit in dem sie sich nicht sehen ja doch ganz nützlich für sie beide. _so bald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind sag ich es ihm. _"Ich liebe dich auch Harry" flüssterte sie und schaute auf das Bild von ihr und Harry bei ihrer Einschulung.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte Harry als er auf dem Bahnhof stand und auf den Orden wartete. Er vermisste Laurellie sehr. Wollte er das wirklich? 4 Wochen ohne sie verbringen?Er hatte eh kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Harry hatte gerade Mr. Weasley und Remus Lupin gesehen die in sehr merkwürdiger Muggelkleidung auf ihn zukam.

"Harry mein Junge wie geht es dir?Wo sind deine Verwandten?" fragte Mr. Weasley ihn und suchte den Bahnhof nach seinen Verwandten ab. Mr. Weasley trug eine sehr komisch Hose die dem Stil der 70´ er angepasst waren, wenn man es genau nahm lief er rum als sei er aus einer Zeit schleife ensprungen. Knallige farben, Platoschuhe, und eine schlachhose?! Wer hatte ihn beraten? Remus musste Harry skeptischenblick gesehen haben, denn er erklärte das Tonks ihnen die Sachen gebracht hatte von ihren Eltern die in diesem Stil lebten.

"Mir geht es gut Mr.Weasley und meine Verwandten die sind schon weg die wollten noch was erledigen." Harry schaute Remus an. Er wirkte Jünger als er es jemals ausgesehen hatte. Zwar hatte er mehr grauesträhnen im Haary, aber er wirkte nicht mehr so Krank wie früher. Remus betrachte Harry eben falls mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

"Harry bis das wirklich du? Harry nickte "Ich bin beeindruckt du hast dich wirklich verändert zum Posetiven. Die Armen Mädchen" scherzte er und lachte Herzhaft. Röte stieg in Harrys Wangen.

"Wie geht es dir denn Remus? Du sieht eben falls gut aus. Wer ist dran Schuld?" scherzte Harry zurück und ebenso wie bei Harry stieg nun ihm Röten in den Wangen.

"Hahah komm Männer Molly wartet auf uns wir sollten los." sagte Mr.Weasley und führte die beiden in eine Gasse wo er ein Portschlüssel rausnahm und ihn drehte. Das merkwürdige Gefühl was Harry schon einmal verspürrte kam wieder. Er hasste es wirklich so zu Reisen.

Harry fiel dieses mal zwar nicht hin aber der aufprall war ganz schön hart.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Remus und betrachtete seine Beine. Mr.Weasle unterdessen klopfte 4mal mit dem Zauberstab an den Zaun von Hausnummer 11 und schon wurde das Haus nummer 12 sichtbar. Das Hauptquatier des Orden des Phönix! Er mochte das Haus nicht es war so Dunkel und gar nicht aller "zu Hause feeling"

"komm die anderen warten schon" sagte Mr.Weasley und ging vorraus, Harry in der Mitte und Remus zum Schluss. Drin angekommen war Harry sehr Überrascht von Innen war es gar nicht mehr so düster und Staubig wie vor einem Jahr. Es hingen Bilder von vielen verschiedenen Zauberer an der Wand. Beim genauen hinsehen erkannte Harry das es die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Phönix Orden waren. Die Wände hatten eine Hellere Farbe welche es war konnte Harry leider nicht sagen so was hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es war ein mix von Orange,Grün, und Gelb. Wer hatte die wohl ausgesucht? Harry konnte in der Küche vernehmen.

"Harry mein Junge. Es ist schön dich zu sehen." sagte Molly als Harry, Remus und Mr.Wealsy ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Wieder einmal spürrte Harry die Ripenbrechende Uramrung von Molly Weasley.

"Wow die Dursleys haben unseren Rat wohl zu Herzen genommen und dich in Ruhe gelassen und dir was zu essen gegeben. Du siehst prächtig aus."

"Tagchen Harry" grüßte ihn Tonks und fiel über den Schirmständer. Harry schaute sich weiter um, das Wohnzimmer ähnelte dem Griffendore Gemeinschaftsraum so ziemlich und das machte es sehr einfach sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Wann haben die das Haus so hergerichtet. Molly muss Harrys Blick gesehen haben, denn sie erklärte:

"Wir haben letztes Jahr schon angefangen und dieses Jahr haben eben falls viele mit geholfen."

"Gefällt es dir?" hörte es Sirius Stimme hinter sich. Schnell drehte sich Harry zu seinem Paten um. Da stand Sirius Black mit kurzen gewaschenen Haaren und einem breiten grinsen. Beide fielen sich vor Freude in die Arme und ließen sich wie es schien erst nach ner Ewigkeit los.

"Oh Sirius. es tut mir leid!" Dadurch das Sirius seinem Patensohn helfen wollte wurde er fast von seiner eigenen cousine umgebracht. Ein Glück fiel Sirius durch den Vorhand, sodass er vom dem Totesfluch nicht getroffen wurden war.

"Das brauch es nicht" sagte Sirius und betrachtete wie alle anderen auch erst einmal seinen groß gewordenen Patensohn.

"Aber erzähl was ist passier nachdem du durch den Vorhang gefallen bist. Du hast mir nur geschrieben, das dich Leute gerettet haben, aber wieso bist du dann hier und .. ach erzähl bitte." Harry war froh wieder seinen Patenonkel bei sich zu haben etwas schöneres konnte es nicht geben. Ok wär Laurellie da, dann und würden sie sich wieder verstehen wär es perfekt.

"Nur die Ruhe mein großer. Setz dich dann erzähl ich dir alles, aber erst einmal glaub ich wollen die anderen dich noch begrüßen."

Harry wurde von vielen begrüßt und vorgestellt es kam ihm vor wie eine ewigkeit ehe es ruher wurde und er mit Sirius reden konnte.

"Nun erzähl mal." forderte Harry auf und setze sich auf eines der Küchenstühle. Sirius lachte über die Neugier seines Patensohnes und reichte ihm ein Butterbier.

"Also ich wurde nach ein paar Tagen gefunden von Mitarbeitern. Natürlich war ihr erster Instink mich zu den Dementoren zu schleifen, aber der neue Minister war so großzügig mich auszufragen." grinste Sirius und trank ein wenig von seinem Butterbier.

"kannst du es dir denken?" fragte er

"Nein" Harry konnte im moment gar nicht denken. Wenn es das wirklich bedeutete was Sirius meinte dann wär sein Pate ein Freiermann.

"Ich bin freigesprochen." Sirius grinsen hörte nicht mehr auf er trank weiter und wartete auf irgendeine reaktion von Harry, der nur geschockt auf den Stuhl saß und Sirius anstarrte. Dann aufeinmal sprang Harry auf und umarmte Sirius stürmisch.

"DAS IST JA SO TOLL" freute sich Harry und sprang in der Küche rum er konnte es nicht glauben sein Pate war frei, endlich nach so vielen Jahren. "Moment" Harry hörte auf zu springen. Würde das nicht bedeuten das Harry bei ihm leben könnte?

"Sirius?" fragte er vorsichtig. "würde das bedeuten das ich bei dir leben könnte.?"

"Ja Harry es kann, wenn du magst" antwortete Sirius. Harry überlegte ob er es ihm sagen sollte das er gar nicht bei den Dursleys lebte.

"Sirius ich muss dir was erzählen."

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

_"Das ist mein Baby?" _dachte Lilly als sie Harry im Wohnzimmer sah. Sie, Marc, Rose und James sind mit Dumbledore ins Hauptquatier gezogen, weil es nicht mehr sicher genung war in ihrem alten zu Hause. Sie, James und Dumbledore hatten gerad ein Gespräch gehabt, das sie und James am besten erst mal nicht so nah zu Harry stehen sollten.

"James er ist so groß geworden" flüssterte sie zu ihrem Mann als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer waren um nach ihrer Tochter zu schauen. Sie konnte sehen das es für James auch nicht leicht war seine alten besten Freunde so zu belügen. Wieso hatten sie es getan? Wenn es rauskommt wird es nur noch mehr ärger geben, das wusste sie. Lilly hob klein Rose aus ihrem Bettchen, die schon darauf wartete das sie gefüttert wurde.

"Na mein kleiner schatz. Hast du Hunger" sagte Lilly und öffnete ihre Bluse um Rose zu füttern. James schaute unterdessen seine alten Fotos an und versank in Erinnerung genau wie es seine Frau so oft tat.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Du was?!" verwirrt schaure Sirius Harry an, der ihm gerad von seinem wirklichen leben erzähl hatte. Wie er von den Dursleys rausgeworfen wurden war, wie er Kathrin gekennen gerlernt hatte, wie er nach Amerika kam um dort zu leben. Wie Glücklich er dort war.

"Ich lebe in Amerika bei Maggie O´Sullivan." wiederholte Harry und trank von seinem Butterbier. Er hoffte er hatte das richtige gemacht nicht das Dumbledore davon Wind bekommt.

"Wow ich bin Überrascht. Wie gut du das verheimlichen konntest" sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnten sie das nicht gesehen haben? Der Orden hatte nicht einmal seine Verwandten zu Gesicht bekommen geschweige sie jemals zu Hause besucht. Jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn.

"Versprich das du niemanden etwas sagst Sirius. Keiner Menschenseele." Sirius bekam Angst von der Tonart den Harry nutze. Er merkte schon er möchte nicht auf Harrys falschen Seite sein.

"Ich verspreche es dir. Sag mal hast du was dagagen wenn ich mal nach einem Haus dort drüben gucke?" grinste er.

"Kein bisschen, aber zu niemanden ein Wort."

**A/N: so ich will hier mal Schluss machen und mit dem nächsten Kapitel beginne. Wisst ihr ich habe so viel Ideen, aber ich weiß nicht die einzubauen. Deswegen sitz ich meist da und überlege mach ich das jetzt oder lass ich es? Wie fandet ihr es? REVIEWS wären nett :-)**

"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Leider fängt mein normaler Alltag wieder an heiß: Ich habe nur "noch "3/2 Stunden Zeit für das schreiben [und das abends. Ich bitte um eure gedult danke..**

**Danke für eure Review´s **

**Kapitel 11**

"Guten Morgen Harry" sagten Hermine und Ron als sie sich auf Harrys Bett setzten um mit ihm zu sprechen. Harry war schon 1 1/2 Wochen hier im Hauptquatier und vermisste Laurel schrecklich. Er könnte sich selbst dafür hassen einfach so gegangen zu sein ohen ein Wort des Abschieds.

Was ihn aber am meisten wunderte war, das Laurel nicht auf seine Liebeserklärung geamtwortet hatte. War sie enttäuscht? Sauer? oder verwirrt was es für ihre Freundschaft bedeutete? Es gab Tage an dem Harry es beräute ihr diesen Brief geschrieben zu haben, aber an manchen war er auch Froh diese Last los geworden zu sein.

"Harry wir wollten dich etwas fragen über das letztes Jahr." begann Hermine und schaute sich im Raum um, sodass sie den Augenkontakt mit Harry vermeiden konnte.

"Als wir aus dem Minesterium zurück waren, hatten wir uns gefragt was diese Phrophezeihug sag Harry. Weißt du wir dachten -,"

"Das du etwas weißt" beendete Ron für ihr den Satz. Beide wirkten ziemlich unsicher, ob das Thema für Harry in Ordnung war.

"Wieso sollt ich wissen was sie sagt?" fragte Harry

"Na ja du und Dumbledore wart doch in seinem Büro wir dachten vielleicht weiß Dumbledore davon."

"Ne ich weiß nichts sonst hätte ich es euch schon längst gesagt Freunde glaubt mir."

"Kommt Runter Kinder. Die Post ist da für euch." schrief Mrs. Weasley von unten und sofort machten sich die Drei runter in die Küche um zu sehen um was für Post es sich handelte. In der Küche angekommen sah Harry Mrs. Weasley und den ein paar vom Orden sitzen. Tonks, Remus Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, und Mr. und Mrs Petterson [mit den Kindern. Und da waren sie, die Zag´Ergebnise ,die hatte Harry ganz vergessen gehabt. Er wollte sie doch mit Laurel zusammen öffnen! _"Zu spät Potter" _

"Oh nein sind das die Zag´s?" flüssterte Hermine und schaute auf den Tische wo die Briefe lagen. Sie wurde ganz blass im Gesicht und setze sich erst einmal. "Ich weiß, dass ich Alte Runen vermasselt habe. Ich habe mindestens einen schweren Übersetzungsfehler gemacht. Und der praktische Teil in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging völlig daneben. Ich dachte zuerst Zauberrei wär.

"Halt dein Mund Hermine nicht nur du bist hier nervös" bellte Ron " Du wirst schon alles perfekt haben"

"Hört auf zu streiten" rief Harry und verteielte die Briefe. Er hatte eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl gehabt in allen Fächern selbst in Zaubertränke. Er hoffte das sich das lernen mit Laurellie gelohnt hatte ..für sie beide."

"Einen für jeden von uns" sagte Harry und starrte auf sein Umschlag auf drei wollte er es öffnen._ 1...2... nur keine panik...3!!_ schnell schriess er den Umschlag auf und lass sich seine Ergebnise durch.

_**Ergebnise der Zaubergrad-Prüfung**_

_**Bestanden mit den Noten:**_

_**Ohnegleichen (O)**_

_**Erwartunübertroffen (E)**_

_**Annehmbar (A)**_

_**Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:**_

_**Mies (M)**_

_**Schrecklich (S)**_

_**Troll (T)**_

_**Sehr geerhte Mr. Potter sie haben folgende Noten erlangt:**_

_**Astronomie (O) **_

_**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (E)**_

_**Zauberkunst (O)**_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (O)**_

_**Wahrsagen (M)**_

_**Kräuterkunde (O)**_

_**Geschichte der Zauberei (E)**_

_**Zaubertränke (O)**_

_**Verwandlung (O)**_

_**Wir Gratulieren Ihnen Mr. Potter. Sie haben es geschafft 11 Zag´s zu erreichen damit sind sie der 2 beste Schüler in Hogwarts. Wir hoffen sie genießen ihre restlichen Ferien.**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll, **_

_**Imaldie McKans**_

Das konnte nicht wahr sein? Er Harry James Potter hatte es geschafft 11 Zag´s zu bekommen. 11!! Es war doch nur möglich 10 zu bekommen. Wie also hatte er es geschafft 11 zu kriegen. Er schaute mit offenen Mund auf sein Brief und hörte nicht wie Remus fragte wie viel Zag´s er denn hatte.

"Eh es ist besser aus gefallen als erwartet" antwortete Harry. Konnte er es vor Ron sagen? Würde er nicht wieder drauf rum reiten das er Harry Potter war? Besser nicht.

"Komm schon Kumpel du kannst uns sagen wie viel du hast. Schau ich habe 7 geschafft und Hermine" grinste Ron wurde aber von Hermines bösen Blick gestopt.

"was?" fragte Harry verwirrt und wollte sein Brief gerad in seine Hosentasche stecken als er bemerkte das er nur in Boxershorts rumlief. Er sollte sich endlich mal merken ein T-shirt überzuziehen, wenn er schlafen geht.

"Ich sollte mich vielleicht erst mal was anziehen" sagte Harry und beobachtete wie ihn jeder von oben bis unten anstarrte wie ein Tier im Zoo.

"Ach lass doch Harry sieht doch echt sexy aus dieser Sixpack und diese Muskeln." rief Tonks und pfiff durch den Raum was die anderen zum lachen brachte und Harry zum eröten. Ginny die gerad in die Küche kam und Harry sah lief an wie eine Tomate und rannte aus dem Raum.

"Okay Tschüss" sagte Harry dem das zu viel wurde und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Als er in sein Zimmer kam setzte er sich auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Sollte er Laurel einen Brief schreiben? Sie Informieren wie seine Zag´s ausgefallen waren. Sie fragen, ob sie sauer auf ihn war? Aber sie hatte ihm nicht geantwortet ihm keinen einzigen Brief geschrieben wie es ihm ginge. War sein verschwinden ihr so gleich? Er vermisste sie so sehr. Er würde jetzt alles geben um bei ihr zu sein.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Woher hat Harry auf einmal solche Muskel?" hörte er Mrs.Weasley stimme fragen als er vor der Tür der Küche stand. Er fragte sich ob sie kein anderes Thema hätten als ihn. Er hörte nur_ Harry, Harry, Harry, aber muss noch da beschützt werden und dies noch_"

"Ein kleines Sommer workout Mrs. Wesley" erklärte er als er sich entschloss doch in die Küche zu gehen und dem Gespräch bei zu Wohnen.

Mrs.Weasley drehte sich um und schaute überrascht zu Harry. Sie hatte nicht erwartet das er in die Küchte kommen würde.

"Oh wieso das denn? War dir langweilig bei deinem Verwandten?" fragte sie und stand auf um etwas Frühstück für Harry zu zubereiten. Harry

lies den Blick von Molly ab und schaute in das Gesicht von Vallery Petterson die ihm gegenüber saß. Dumbledore hatte ihm die Petterson vorgestellt als er hier her kam. Er hoffte das die neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer dieses mal länger bleiben konnten als 1 Jahr, denn sie schienen ganz nett. Und Harry musste schon gestehen, das die kleine Rose ihm richtig ans Herz gewachsen war.

"Guten morgen" lächelte Vallery. Harry mochte diese Frau sie strahlte irgendwas aus er wusste nicht was, aber es war Posetiv.

"Guten morgen Mrs. Petterson. Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er höfflich

"Danke kann nicht klagen."

"Dein kleines Sommer workout war bestimmt dafür, das dir noch mehr Mädchen in Hogwarts hinterher rennen nicht wahr?" scherzte Tonks die gerad dabei war die kleine Rose zum lachen zu bringen in dem sie ihre Nase in eine Schweinenase verwandelte.

"Nein Tonks. Ganz bestimmt nicht deswegen. Darf ich die kleine Rose mal haben Mrs. Petterson?

"sag uns aber erst einmal dein Ergebnis Harry" bat ihn Remus

"11 Zag´s"

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

Laurellie Turner lag im Gras zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Jane. Es waren jetzt schon fast 2 Wochen her in dem Harry fort war und es war kaum auzuhalten. Sie lenkte sich so weit es ging ab. Ging mit Jane in die Feriencamps um dort auszuhelfen, oder besuchte Maggie und tranken Tee. Sie wollte Harry ein Brief schreiben und ihn wissen lassen, dass sie ihn auch liebte, aber Jane meinte sie sollte das Persönlich machen. Sollte sie noch 3 Wochen darauf warten?

"Laurel?" fragte Jane und stand etwas auf um sie ansehen zu können. Laurel fand das Jane sich ziemlich verändert hatte entgegensatz von früher war sie bildhübsch vermochte sie zu sagen. Jane hatte blonde glate Haare die ihr bis zu den Schultern ging, blaueaugen , eine Stupsnase, war 1,79cm groß, schlank und hatte ein schönes lächeln was ihre geraden Zähne zeigte. Ihre Klamotten waren wie sie etwas durch gedreht, aber noch relativ normal. Sie trug mit absicht keine Klamotten die zusammenpassten sie hasste die Mädchen die Stunden vor dem Spiegel standen und sich jedes Teil anguckten, ob es auch mit dem anderen zusammen passte. Sie trug wo nach ihr war und das konnte alles sein. Ihr Ausseehen hatte sich zwar verändert, aber ihr Charakter war immer noch der selbe.

"Ja Jane was gibt es?"

"Du weißt ich nehme kein Blatt vor dem Mund, bin neugierig und mal etwas vorlaut." fing sie an und pflückte Blumen vom Gras.

"Ja. Weiß ich wieso?"

"Wieso kann ich Neville dann nicht sagen, das ich ihn liebe? Wieso bin ich da so schüchtern?" Laurel lächelte leicht. Jane und Neville! Neville wusste natürlich von Harry´s Gehemins und so kam das sie vier beste freunde wurden. Wie es bei ihr und Harry der Fall war hatte sich Jane in Neville verliebt war aber zu schüchtern ihm das zu sagen.

"Das ist das selbe wie bei mir und Harry Jane. Du hast sicher Angst wenn er deine Gefühle nicht erwiedert zerstört es was oder?" lange sagte sie kein Wort dann :" Du hast recht vielleicht ist es Angst. Ich muss mir ein ruck geben schließlich bin ich Jane" [**A/N: Hab ich ihren **

**Nachnamen je erwähnt? **Laurel lache sie hatte recht sonst war sie nicht Jane.

"komm wir gehen nach Hause. Willst du heute bei uns übernachten wir machen so ein schönen Mädchenabend" grinste Laurel. Sie machte oft mit Jane einen Mädchenabend bei ihr zu Hause. Da guckten sie Filme oder redeten über Jungs. Sie waren ja schließlich auch nur Mädchen.

"Das hört sich super an. Ich ruf von euch zu Hause an ja?"

"Geht klar. Komm sonst verpassen wir noch Dads berühmten Kartoffelsalat"

"Lass uns langsamer gehen ja?"

Als die beiden Mädchen ins Haus kamen sahen sie das sie besuch hatten. Sie hatten sich eh schon gefragt wem das teure Auto gehören konnte was vor der Garage parkte. Es war Ihr Großvater Richard Turner!

"Großvater" freute sich Laurel und gab dem alten Mann eine riesen Umarmung. Sie sah ihren Großvater nicht so oft, denn er und ihre Eltern hatten vor ein paar Jahren ein großen streit. _"Moment mal"_ hatte ihr Vater nicht gesagt das sein Vater schon Tot war und ihre Mutters Vater Albus Dumbledore in England lebte? Sie war verwirrt.

"Laurellie meine kleine. Mensch hast du dich verändert" zwinkerte er. "aber in einer guten weise. Du siehst schon fast aus wie eine Junge Frau."

"Danke Großvater du siehst selbst nicht schlecht aus. Ich nehme an alles läuft gut?"eh Mum ist es ok, wenn Jane heute hier schläft?" fragte sie ihre Mutter und merkte sich ihre Mutter später über Richard Turner zu fragen.

"Kein problem liebes." antwortete ihr Mutter.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Laurellie was hast du jetzt eigentlich mit Harry vor?" fragte Jane als die beiden Mädchen im Zimmer waren und einen Film schauten. Sie hatten gerade ihre Zag Ergebnise bekommen. Laurellie hatte es geschafft 12 Zag´s zu bekommen was das beste Ergebnis war seit Merlins gedenken und Jane hatte es gerad so mit 9 Zags geschafft. "Ich meine wirst du ihm auch sagen das du ihn liebst?"

Wird sie? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich traute. Der gedanke du stehst vor jemandem und sagst Ich Liebe Dich, das war für sie undenkbar. Sie kannte das von Filmen oder ihren Eltern, aber könnte sie es?

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann Jane. Ich glaub ich bin zu feige dazu" gestand sie. Jane hob ihre Augenbraun.

"Aber du liebst ihn, da bist du dir sicher?"

"Ganz sicher ."

"Gut" sagte Jane " dann vertrau deinem Gefühl oder besser deinem Herz schatz" Jane schaffte es immer wieder ihr ein gutes Gefühl zu geben, das liebe sie so an ihrer besten Freundin. Beide redeten bis in die Nacht hinein machten Kissenschlachten oder suchten essbares im Kühlschrank. Es war ein schöner Abend um mal nicht an die Probleme denken zu müssen.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Guten Morgen Mädchen" rief Bree ins Zimmer am nächsten morgen. Für die beiden schien es als hätten sie sich gerade mal erst schlafen gelegt und als Jane auf die Uhr guckte war es sogar war. Sie waren erst vor 2 Stunden eingeschlafen. _Wieso mussten sie auch so lange reden?"_

"Kommt Frühstücken und dann will Mum und Dad mit dir reden Laurel." sagte Bree und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Jane nahm sich das Kopfkissen und packte sich das über ihren Kopf.

"Ich möchte noch weiter schlafen bitte Laurel mach was" murmmelte sie. Laurellie wünschte sie hätte eine Kammera hier das Bild was Jane ab gab war urkomisch.

"Hör auf zu lachen" nuschelte Jane und warf Laurel ihr Kissen zu die es schnell fing. Jane war absolut kein morgen Mensch.

"Ok du kannst schlafen ich geh rüber in die Küche, wenn du ausgeschlafen hast und ich hoffe das ist vor 18 uhr, dann wär ich dir dankebar kannst du nach kommen. Ach hier ist dein Kissen. Träum was süßes" grinste sie undverschwand aus der Tür und in richtung Küche. Dort saßen bereits Richard, Noah und Liz

"Guten morgen. Wie geht es dir?" fragte ihr Großvater sie und schaute über seine Halbmondbrille. Er sah ein wenig aus wie Dumbledore fand sie wo sie ihn jetzt so sah. Komisch..

"Guten morgen über was wollt ihr mit mir reden?"

"Also" fing ihr Großvater an. " du hast es vielleicht dadurch, das deine Eltern ihr Geheimnis offenbart haben herraus gefunden, das ich nicht deinn Großvater sein kann oder?" Sie nickte. " Ich bin mit dir Verwandt. Also darf ich mich vorstellen: Richard Dumbledore dein eh was macht das dein Großonkel." Laurel war jetzt ganz verplext. Was sollte das alles? Wieso verheimlichen alle wer sie wirklich sind?

"Er ist mein Onkel und als ich von Hogwarts von der Zauberwelt ging bat mir Richard an mitzukommen. Du musst wissen er und Dumbledore hatten sich auch nicht gut verstanden beide hatten verschiedene weisen zu denken und Menschen zu hälfen. Und dann kam es eben dazu das mein Onkel mit uns kam und eine neues Leben begann.

"Ok das ist ganz schön neu. Also ok.." sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. " gibt es noch was?"

"Ich bin gerad dabei genung Infos herraus zufinden, aber glaub mir ihr mögt es nicht. Neben bei Laurl. Ich habe von deinem streit mit Harry gehört ist da eine Chance das ihr das begraben könnt?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich wünschte es mir, aber er ist ja nicht hier. Er ist in England." sagte sie traurig.

"Hättest du und Jane nicht lust die restlichen Sommerferien im Hauptquatier zu verbringen und neben bei Dumbledore ein wenig schocken?" grinste er

_"Hatte sie richtig gehört? Sie konnte zu Harry? Wie war das möglich?" _Richard musste ihren verwirrenden Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet haben denn er erklärte dazu " Ich weiß das Dumbledore der Geheimnisewahrer ist von dem HQ und sein Blut und dein wissen wie man da rein kommt macht es uns leicht. Hilfst du mir?"

Laurellie dachte ein Augenblick darüber nach. Harry hatte ihr erzähl wie komisch es war in dieses Haus einzudringen und das es kaum einem Möglich war, weil es so gut beschützt wurde. Also wie konnte sie es schaffen? 4mal mit dem Zauberstarb dagegen Klopfen? Ob das reichte?

"Ok ein versuch wär es Wert, aber schwierig wird es trotzdem. Mum Dad ihr seit mit einverstanden unter Dumbledores Nase zu sein?" Beide sahen sich an. 5 Jahre hatten sie es verheimlicht und nun das? Aber Dumbledore plante eh was von daher konnte es vielleicht nicht schade ihn unter kontrolle zu haben.

"Einverstanden Prinzessin" sagte Noah.

"JANE AUFSTEHEN!" schrie Laurel und versuchte Jane die Decke wegzuziehen was leider nicht funktonieren wollte. Jane war ein Sturkopf wenn es daraum ging früh aufzustehen. _Sie musste sie irgendwie aufzuwecken zu sein nur wie_? lange überlegte sie was sie tun konnte bis ihr die Idee kam. Sie ging zurück in die Küche nahm sich ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Kühlschrank und verschwand wieder in ihre Zimmer um Jane entgültig zu wecken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Laurellie Marie Turner! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen mir Eiswürfeln in den Rücken zu legen. Na warte" schrie Jane und war dabei Laurel zu Jagen die sich vor lachen nicht mehr ein kriegen konnte. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft Jane zu wecken, sodass sie los konnten, wenn Jane einverstanden war.

"Du Jane möchtest du mit mir zum HQ zu Harry?" fragte und holte tief luft vom ganzen lachen.

"Wie geht das denn ich dachte, da kommt keiner rein außer wer in diesem Orden ist." verdutzt sah sie Laurel an.

"Hab ich mich auch schon gefragt, aber Richard, der mein Onkel ist und nicht mein Großvater, meinte das er da rein könnte und uns mitnehmen könnte."

"Aber was sagen wir? Wir haben doch nicht so viel mit den zu Tun also Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry. Und wieso nicht dein Großvater? Ihr seit wirklich eine schrecklich nette Familie voller Geheimnise." lachte sie. Laurel erklärte ihr das was ihr Großonkel ihr vorhin auch schon erklärt hatte. Sie musste zugeben es klang abermal etwas verrückt, wenn man ein außenstehender war.

"_Harry ich komme_"

**A/N: So endlich fertig. Auf die Uhr guck: 6 Stunden hat mich das Kapitel jetzt gedauert . Tut mir leid wenn Rechtschreibfehler drin sind ich geb mir Mühe. Wie gesagt mein normales leben hat angefangen, aber trotzdem versuch ich frisch zu updatet. Danke nochmal für eure Review´s und Ideen daaanke Amy danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke:-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Es tut mir leid, das ich so spät update, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun am Wochenende das ich nicht dazu kam zu schreiben. Und als ich Abends zu Hause war fehlte mir irgendwie die lust dazu. Tut mir nochmal leid.. **

**DANKE AMY !!!!**

**und natürlich an all meine Reviewérs ihr seit klasse freut mich immer was zu lese von euch. Macht weiter so!!**

**Das Kapitel ist jetzt wirklich eine große Herrausvorderung. Ich versuch alle Ideen die ich habe mit ein zubringen, sodass sie im weiteren verlauf nichts zerstören. Ich hoffe euch stören nicht die ganzen Absätze, oder das ich nicht Harrys 1-5 Schuljahre beschrieben hab. Ich kann es machen, wenn ihr wollt in einem Flashback .. ja? Aber wollt euch nur so weit sagen das sich so weit nichts geändert hat Remus und Sirius kam im 3 Schuljahr. **

**Ich hoffe das sich mehr Leute diese Geschichte durch lesen werden. Für Kapitel 11 waren es nur 91 :( obwohl eigentlich schon gut**

**Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel **

**Kapitel 12.**

Helles Licht weckete Laurellie am nächsten morgen. Schützend hielt sie ihre Hand vor die Augen um nicht zu doll gebländet zu werden.Es war gerade mal 5 Uhr morgens, aber müde war sie kein bisschen mehr, dafür war sie viel zu sehr aufgeregt endlich Harry wiederzusehen. Morgen war es nun so weit Sie, Jane und ihr Großonkel Richard würden endlich nach England zurückkehren. Jane meinte Laurel sollte es unterlassen Harry einen Brief zu schreiben und ihn Überraschen.Sie fand es eine geniale Idee, aber war sie auch unssicher ob es Harry wirklich gefallen würde, wenn sie da auftauchte. Schließlich war er fort gegangen um sie nicht zu sehen.

" 5 Uhr." sagte sie und schaute auf ihren Wecker. Sie überlegte was sie die restliche Zeit noch tun konnte. 10 Minuten später beschloss sie das sie sich erst mal anziehen würde und dann etwas Kochen sollte. Da fehlte Harry schon wieder, er war ein super Koch. Er kam öfters am Wochenende rüber um sie und ihrer Familie zubekochen.

Nachdem sie sich etwas leckeres zu Essen gemacht hatte entdeckte sie ein altes Video. Beim näheren betrachten sah sie das es ein altes Kindervideo war von ihr und Bree als sie kleiner waren. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn sie sich das anguckte dachte sie und begann das alte Video abzuspielen. Laurel lachte, das war Harry und ihr erste Schultag gewesen. Da standen die beiden zusammen vor dem großen Schulgebäude und trugen die riesen Schultüten die fast größer waren als sie zusammen. _"Mensch haben wie uns verändert" _

Beide schienen da schon glücklich gewesen zu sein, denn klein Harry und klein Laurel strahlten sich an als gäbe es nichts anderes. _"War vielleicht die aufregung"dachte Laurel _. _"__Komm sagt was zu der Kammera Kinder? Es ist euer erste Schultag den werdet ihr nicht so schnell vergessen" sagte Liz und sumte auf die beiden. "eh Hallo ich bin Laurellie Turner und beginne zusammen mit meinem besten Freund Harry Potter die 1 Klasse." sagte die schüchterne Laurel und grinste in die Kammera._

Jetzt sah sie wie sich das Band änderte es war Weihnachten vor 9 Jahren.

_"So liebe Kinder jetzt sing ein schönen Weihnachtssong?sagte Maggie und setze sich aufrecht mit ihrem Punschglas." Oh ehm." Bree, Laurl und Harry schauten sich an. "Oh Tannenbaum oh Tannenbaum wie gün.. _" Laurl konnte nicht mehr sie musste los lachen. Wie peinlich war das gewesen. Maggie wollte das sie ein Weihnachtssong singen und sie wussten keines mehr und dann war das schlimmste noch gewesen, das der Hund von ihrem Onkel Lui auch noch anfing an den Stecker des Tannenbaumes zu knabbern und der dadurch umfiel. Das war das beste Weihnachten was sie je erlebt hatte.

"_Ist das nicht Süß Liz" _hörte Laurl die Stimme von Maggie im Fernsehen. Maggie musste die Kammera gehalten haben. _" Oh ja Maggie allerdings. Die beiden sind wie für einander geschaffen. Es muss wirklich ein Schicksaal gewesen sein, das Harry hier her gekommen ist." _Laurellie sah gerad worüber sie sich unterhielten. Sie und Harry lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt zusammen auf Laurellie´s Bett und schliefen. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau wann das passiert war, aber sie schätze sie mussten 12 gewesen sein. Ab da fingen ihre Gefühle für Harry an.

_"Was Filmt ihr da meine Damen?" _hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters.

"_Sieh dir die beiden an Noah sind sie nicht süß? Ich denke es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und die beiden kommen zusammen."_

erklärte Maggie.

_"Zusammen?rief ihr Vater aufgeregt. "Sie ist gerade mal 13 was redest du da Maggie. Sie ist noch ein Kind sie kann keinen Freund haben."_

_"Willst du damit sagen das mein Harry nicht gut genug ist für Laurellie"_

_"Nein, aber Liz sag auch was"_

_"Ich stimmer Maggie zu. Außerdem wär es wunderbar einen Schwiegersohn wie Harry zu haben. Noah sei nicht wie mein Vater. Außerdem wissen wir schon von Anfang an das sie irgendwann zusammen kommen werden. Es ist sehr offensichtlich. Meinst du nicht.?"_

_"Vielleicht, aber sie bleibt immer meine kleine Tochter."_

´´Interessant´´ dachte Laurel als sie das kleine aufgenommene Video sah. Ihre Eltern wusste also mehr als sie. Wie konnte das sein? Verwirrt begab Laurel sich in ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Konnte der Tag nicht schneller vorrum gehen? Ohne es zu merken vielen Laurel die Augen zu.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

Harry saß gerade mit Sirius zusammen im Wohnzimmer beide genossen es mal Zeit für sich zu haben, sonst waren beide immer von anderen Leuten eingespannt wurden. Nun saßen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich in ruhe über Harrys Zukunft und Verangenheit.

"Weißt du Harry wie froh ich bin dich als mein Patensohn zu haben" lächelte Sirius ihn an. "ich meine all das was du in den letzten Jahren getan hast ist unglaublich. Und deine 11 Zag´s und sogar Hermine mit ihren 9 Zag´s übertroffen . Mir fehlen dir Worte. Deine Eltern wären sehr stolz auf dich das kannst du mir glauben." ein kleines lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen das sie Stolz wären.

"Danke Sirius." es war schön gelobt zu werden von jemanden der einem was bedeutet.

"So Harry erzähl mir von dem Mädchen. Wie war ihr Name?" grinste Sirius

"Laurellie Turner war es. Sie ist großartig! Sie ist klug, verrückt auf einer lustigen Art zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Jane, sie ist wunderschön und einfach liebenswert." erzählte Harry und gerat dabei ins Schwärmen.

"Oh ist mein kleiner Junge etwas verliebt?."

"Kann sein Sirius" die Antwort verblüffte Sirius total. Er starrte Harry mindestens 5 Minuten an ehe er was sagte " das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, aber das freut mich für dich. Ich hoffe sie erwiedert deine Gefühle eben so. Wenn nicht, dann ist sie nicht so toll wie du sie beschreibst." grinste er

"Glaub mir Sirius sie ist besser. Viel besser"

Keiner der beiden bemerkte das sie beobachtet wurden.

CoCoCoCoCOCOCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCOCoCOCoCoCoCO

Kurz davor:

"Albus ich will endlich, das Harry weiß das wir leben" rief Lilly. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen dieses ständige Kostümspiel. Sie wollte ihr Baby. Sie wollte das er weiß wer sie sind um jeden Preis.

"Lilly das geht noch nicht." versuchte er die temperament volle Frau vor ihm zu beruhigen. Er konnte es Harry noch nicht sagen, das würde sein ganzen Plan zerstören.

"Wieso nicht? schrie Lilly

"Harry ist einfach noch nicht drauf vorbereitet er kann ,- "

" Er wird nie darauf vorbereitet sein Albus." mischte sich auch nun James in das Gespräch ein. Er wollte genau wie seine Frau seinen Sohn endlich als Vater in den Arm nehmen. Dumbledore holte tief Luft. Die ganzen Gespräche die sie schon hatten, hatte zu nichts geführt ausser vielleicht zu großen Kopfschmerzen. Er schaute in die Augen der wütenden verzweifelnden Frau. Den Zauber den er über sie damals gesprochen hatte verfehlte seine Wirkung. Und wenn er nicht jetzt sagen würde, das er zustimmte, dann würde Lilly vielleicht ihn ins nächste Jahrtausent Hexen.

"Ok, aber wir Informieren den Orden als erstes, denn ich denke Harry wird es nicht gerade gut aufnehmen." Lilly und James strahlten. Endlich, endlich darf Harry wissen das sie leben. Endlich konnten sie eine richtige Familie sein.

"Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ihr von mir verlangt" sagte Dumbledore und rieb sich die Augen. "Er wird Sauer sein, genau so wie letztes Jahr in meinem Büro. Er hatte fast mein ganzes Büro zerstört als ich ihm die Prophezeihung erzählt hatte. "

"Das tut uns leid, aber stell dir vor du siehst dein eigenes Kind das dich braucht und du darfst nicht zu ihm/ihr." erklärte Lilly

"Ok ich werd dann heute Abend eine Versammlung einberufen. So und nun entschuldigt mich ich hab noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen. Also bis heute abend " sagte Dumbledore und verschwand aus der Tür. Lilly und James sahen sich an beide waren glücklich endlich durften sie als Lilly und James Potter zu ihrem Sohn.

"Ich habe Angst James. Was ist wenn er uns hasst." fragte Lilly. James der die gleiche Angst hatte, aber sie nicht zeigen wollte nahm seine Frau in den Arm und beruhigte sie. "Er wird uns nicht hassen. Er hat jetzt endlich eine Chance zu einer richigen Familie zu gehören."

"Vielleicht hast du recht, aber trotzdem hab ich Angst."

"Ich auch Lils. Komm lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Beide machten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen hörten sie Stimmen. Es waren die von Harry und Sirius die sich unterhielten.

"Oh ist mein kleiner Junge etwas verliebt?." hörten sie Sirius belustigte Stimme sagen.

"Kann sein Sirius" _"Was ihr kleines Baby war verliebt?"_ dachte Lilly und schaute James an der wohl das gleiche dachten musste. Tränen standen nun in Lillys Augen. Ihr Harry war schon so Erwachsen für sein alter. Sie und James hatten erwartet einen kleinen Teenager zu sehen der gerne Streiche spielte, oder faul in der Gegend rumhieng, aber das nicht. Harry war ein 16-Jähriger Junge der schon viel mit erleben musste. Der Intiliegent war, gut aussah, und einfach schon ziemlich einen Erwachsenen ähnelte als einem 16- Jährigen Jungen.

Sie beobachteten noch ein wenig wie Harry und Sirius begannen eine Kissenschlacht anzufangen und wie sie rumtollten. Ein wenig neid kam in James auf als er das sah. Sirius musste für Harry so eine Art Vater sein, so kam es für ihn rüber.

"Lilly lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen" sagte James und nahm die Hand seiner Frau um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu führen.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an sein erstes Wort." fragte Lilly und schaute in den Spiegel um ihre Haare zu kämmen. James trat hinter ihr und betrachtete seine hübsche Frau. Er liebte ihre roten Haare und diese funkelten grünen Augen.

"Ja natürlich weiß ich das noch. Er war ein schnell lerner" grinste er." Muss er von mir haben." Lilly schaute ihren Mann von Spiegel aus skeptisch an.

" Sirius und ich haben Wochen gebraucht ihm das Wort Quiditsch bei zu bringen." lachte er als er sich daran erinnerte. " Er sollte was ganz besonderes sein nicht wie alle Kinder am Anfang ´Mama´ oder Papa´" lernen sollte er Quidditsch lernen."

"Na das hat er aber nicht. Sein erstes Wort war schließlich immer noch Mama. Da konntet ihr so viel tun wie ihr wolltet."

"Ja leider, all die harte Arbeit."

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Laurellie Telefon für dich. Es ist Jane" rief ihr Vater. Laurel war gerade dabei ihren Koffer zu packen und da sie ein Mädchen war, war es schwer genung zu entscheiden war sie mitnehmen sollte. Sie würde erst in 1 Jahr wieder hier her kommen und das hieß sehr viel packen.

"Hallo Jane. Wie geht es dir? Wie weit bis du mit dem Packen?" fragte sie Jane am Telefon und suche dabei immer noch ihre Hogwarts Bücher.

"Laurel!!!" schrie Jane los, sodass Laurellie das Telefon weit von sich halten musste um nicht Taub zu werden. Wieso musste Jane immer so schreien?

"Ich habe gerade herraus gefunden, das "Du-Weiß-Schon-Wer" auch im HQ sein wird?"

"Was?! Voldemort ist da?!

"Du dummerchen ich meine..""". Du warte ich habe gerade keine rede freie Zone. Warte eben." Laurel musste lachen. Jane hatte 2 große Brüder die sehr darauf achteten, das sie keinen Freund hatte bis sie alt genung war [wann immer für ihre Brüder das auch war. Deshalb konnte sie auch nicht offen über Neville reden.

"So nun bin ich Frei" scherzte Jane. " Neville wird auch ins HQ kommen. Ist das großartig oder ist das großartig?" fragte sie und überschlug sich fast vor Freude." "Was wirst du Anziehen, wenn wir dahin kommen?

"Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht um ehrlich zu sein. Ich denke, das grüne Top mit dem V-ausschnit und den Schwarzen Rock, denn ich von dir geschenckt bekommen habe und die Schwarzenstiefel. Was meinst du?"

"Laurel schatz, das klingt verdamt sexy. Gute wahl deine Gefühle für Harry zu gestehen ich bin beeindruckt. Meine kleine wird erwachsen. sagte Jane und tat so als weinte sie. Laurel verdrehte die Augen was Jane natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

"Also ich bin mit dem Packen fertig ich suche nur noch was ich morgen Anziehen werde. Vielleicht ist er ja schon da.

"Was meinst du wie werden die auf uns reagieren?" fragte Laurel. Sie war nervös. Sie kannte den Orden nicht wirklich sie hatte ein paar Leute am Bahnhof gesehen gehabt mehr aber auch nicht. Und was Harry erzählte waren sie sehr auf Sicherheit aus. Was ist wenn sie ihnen den erst besten Fluch auf den Hals jagten?

"Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen, aber ich frage mich das auch schon die ganze Zeit." antwortete Jane. Sie schwiegen ein Augenblick.

"Laurellie ich muss jetzt auflegen. Meine Mutter benötigt noch etwas Hilfe in der Küche. Ich komme nachher vielleicht nochmal rüber. Wenn nicht bis morgen. "

"Ja mach das. Dann vielleicht bis nachher oder morgen." verbschiedeten sich die beiden von einander. Morgen sieht sie Harry endlich wieder.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

Es war gerad am Abend und Harry,Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen zusammen in den kleinen Zimmer von Harry und versuchten herraus zu finden um was die Versammlung handelte. Sie hatten alle zu Abend gegessen als Dumbledore rein kam und sie bat in ihre Zimmer zu gehen, weil der Orden gleich eine Wichtige Versammlung hatte. Natürlich wollten sie nun wissen weshalb sie sich trafen.

"Denkt ihr Voldemort hat -, "

"Harry" zischte Ron "sag nicht seinen Namen" perplext schaute Harry ihn an. Seit wann durfte er nicht mehr Voldemorts Namen aussprechen.

"Ron wieso das?"

"Weil es .. eben weil es so sein soll bitte Harry." Harry versuchte Augenkontakt mit Hermine zubekommen was leider misslang, denn Hermine war immer noch eingeschnappt über das Ergebnis bei den Zag´s. Sie hatte sich 3 Stunden ins Badezimmer eingeschlossen gehabt und geheuelt als sie erfahren hatte, das Harry mehr Zag´s hatte als sie.

"Na schön, dann sag ich seinen Namen eben nicht. Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht all die Jahre haben wir ihn auch beim Namen genannt."

"Ja, aber da wurde er auch noch nicht so Mächtig, das man Angst hat." sagte Ron aufgebracht.

"Ich stimme Ron zu" meinte Hermine und setze sich zu Ron um ihn zu beruhigen. Irgendwie fand Harry ,das die beiden sich sehr seltsam verhielten nachdem seine Zag´ Ergebnise raus kamen.

"Hey Neville kommt die Tage hier her." mischte sich Ginny ein die, die ganze Situation etnscherfen wollte. Sie verstand ihren Bruder auch nicht was er auf einemal hatte.

"Wirklich" sagte Hermine "das ist doch toll."

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"Albus" sagten aufgeregte Stimmen. "Was ist es dieses mal. Hat Voldemort wieder ,- " Dumbledore hob die Hand um die Mengen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er wusste es würde nicht leicht sein den Leuten zu sagen, das die Potters die ganze Zeit gelebt hatten. Er suchte nach Tagen nach einer ausrede um seinen Wahrenplan zu verraten.

"Nein dieses mal hat es nichts mit Voldemort zu tuen. Es geht um etwas erfreulicheres."

"Erfreulicheres?fragte Molly

"Ja Molly allerdings. Ich will mal Anfangen zu erzählen. Damals als die Potters von Lord Voldemort umgebracht wurden sind, da -, " Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Mit der Tür ins Haus fallen war nicht gut, aber wie konnte er es anders ausdrücken.

"-, da hat Harry nicht als einziger Überlegt."

"Was meinst du damit?" fragten Stimmen verwirrt.

"Also nun ja. Ich will damit sagen, das die Potter es geschafft haben zu Überleben. "

"Wie bitte?!" riefen die Ordensmitglieder. Alle waren geschockt von der Aussage die Dumbledore gerade gemacht hatte.

"Sie haben es genau so wie Harry es geschafft hat zu Überleben. Durch die Liebe des anderen." lächelte Dumbledore in die Runde. Er konnte die geschockten Gesichter der anderen sehen. Er freute sich sie schienen es zu glauben selbst Sirius und Remus. In wirklichkeit waren es Harry´s Großeltern die gestorben waren. Mr. und Mrs. Potter waren sehr alt und schon sehr krank und als Dumbledore von der Prophezeihung erfuhr machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihnen. Er erzählte ihnen von seinem Plan und was Voldemort vor hatte, das er Lilly und James noch bräuchte. Sie fandes es natürlich eine Schwachsinns Idee und gaben kein kleinbei also musste er den gleichen Zauberspruch anwenden wie später auch bei den Potters, damit sie ihren Sohn lassen würden.

"Ich fand es selbst vor kurzem erst raus und war selbst überrascht drüber, aber nun ja ich möchte euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Willkommen wir Lilly und James Potter." Lilly und James tratten in den Raum. Alle Augen waren auf die gerichtet. Keiner vermochte zu glauben das die Tod geglaubten Potters wirklich vor ihnen standen. Molly schlug die Hände vor den Mund, Tonks stütze Remus der Käseblass wurde und so aussah als würde er gleich umkippen, und der Rest war einfach nur ziemlich geschockt bis auf einer -Sirius. Sirius sprang auf, man konnte sehen das er Wütend war.

"WIESO?" schrie er sie an. "WIESO TAUCHT IHR JETZT AUF? WIESO NICHT FRÜHER? ICH WAR 12 Jahre IN ASKABAN UNSCHULDIG!" Lilly sah aus als sei sie den Tränen nah und James genauso.

"Sirius" versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen. " Lilly und James hatten keine ahnung. Sie waren nicht in der Zauberwelt und sie hatten -, "

"Keine erinnerung an alles Tatze" beendete James seinen Satz. Er machte ein Schritt auf Sirius zu der aber ging ein stück zurück und sah ihn abscheuhlich an. Ihm kam das alles so unecht vor irgendetwas steckte noch hinter dieser Geschichte, aber er wusste nicht was. Er brauchte Zeit darüber nachzudenken ehe er seinen besten Freund in den Arm nehmen konnte.

"Harry?" viel Sirius ein. "Weiß er es schon?

"Nein. Er weiß es noch nicht."

"Lilly James es ist so schön euch zu sehen" schluchste Molly und gab beiden ihre berühmte Umarmunge.

"Molly" grüßte Lilly sie.

"Können wir es Harry gleich sagen bitte ich will mein Jungen sehen." sagte Lilly aufgeregt.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

"WIESO? "WIESO TAUCHT IHR JETZE AUF? WIESO NICHT FRÜHER? ICH WAR 12 Jahre IN ASKABAN UNSCHULDIG" höre Harry Sirius Stimme schreien. Worüber war es s Wüten? Fragent gucken er die anderen an die ihn auch verwirrt anguckten. Sie entschlossen sich nach zu schauen worum es geht. Leise gingen sie die Treppen runterin richtung Versammlungssaal als sie auf einmal Mollys Stimme hörten sagen:

"Lilly, James es ist so schön euch zu sehen." _Lilly, James? _was geht dadrine vor? dachte sich Harry. Ein komisches Gefühl lag in seinem Bauch. Mrs, Weasley meinte doch nicht seine Eltern oder? _"ach Quatsch sie sind Tod!" _. Doch der nächste Satz ließ in erstarren und seine Vermutung bestätigen.

"Können wir es Harry gleich sagen? Bitte ich will meinen Jungen sehen."

Harry konnte nicht mehr er musste wissen wer da drine ist. Und als er die Tür aufmachte sah er sie. Seine Eltern lebendig! Keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte das die Tür aufgegangen war bis auf Sirius. Dieser betrachtete seinen Patensohn mit einer Art Mitgefühl.

"Auf die Frage brauch Dumbledore gar nicht Antworten, denn ich bin schon hier" sagte Harry kalt. Er wollte eine Erklärung für das alles. Wieso standen seine Eltern mitten im Raum. Zorn ballte sich in Harry auf, was hatte Dumbledore schon wieder verheimlicht vor ihm? Nun waren alle Augenpaare auf Harry und Dumbledre gerichtet.Sie wussten, das Harry sehr Wütend werden konnte und deshalb wollten sie nicht gerad im Raum bleiben.

"DUMBLEDORE! WIESO STEHEN MEINE ELTERN HIER?! schrie Harry. Er machte große schritte auf Dumbledore zu, sodass sie sehr nahe standen das niemand was verstehen konnte.

"Was ist dein Plan? Was willst du bezwecken damit?" flüssterte Harry bedrohlich. Jeder im Raum bekam eine Gänsehaut als sie Harrys kaltenblick sahen.

"Das reicht Harry so kannst du nicht mit dem Schulleiter sprechen Junger Mann." schimpfte Mrs. Weasley. Harry schüttelt den Kopf. Liz und Noah hatten doch recht, irgendwas war faul an Dumbledroe. _"Lass dich nicht täuschen hatten sie gesagt"_

"Harry mein Junge bruhig dich erst einmal. Ich werde es dir erklären, aber setz dich doch erst mal hin und trink ein Tee." sagte Dumbledore ruhig und Zauberte zwei Tassen auf dem Tisch.

"BERUHIGEN? DAS SAGST DU SO LEICHT" Dumbledore wusste, dass das passieren würde und er hatte Angst davor. Harry sah Dumbledores verzweifelnden Blick. Vielleicht sollte er mitspielen? Nur um ein bisschen Spaß in die Sache zu bekommen.

"OK Dumbledore erklär es mir alles." sagte Harry und setzte sich. Das würde interessant werden. Lilly die ganz aufgelöst war von der Reaktion von Harry ging mit ihrem Ehemann erst mal raus (zusammen mit dem Orden) um sich zu beruhigen. Dumbledore sollte es erst einmal richig mit ihm klären.

"Harry ich habe erst selbst Erfahren, das deine Eltern leben bitte glaub mir. " _"Natürlich alter man, das tu ich..NICHT"_

"Wirklich?Aber wie? Wie haben sie es geschafftSie sagten doch immer keiner kann vom Tod befreit werden." Harry merkte wie Dumbledore versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht Harry beherrschte Okklumentik sehr gut was Dumbledore wohl sehr gut bemerkte."

"Ich kann nur vermutungen aufstellen Harry. Ich denke sie haben es auf der gleichen weise wie auch du geschafft. Durch die Liebe des anderen. Dein Vater hat sich vor dich und deiner Mutter gestellt und deine Mutter für dich und deine Kraft hat es wohl geschafft sie zu retten."

"Aber Proffesor? Wieso hat es niemand mitbekommen? Sie wurden beerdigt oder?fragte Harry. Für ihn gab das keinen Sinn, wenn das wahr war, dann wären viele Menschenleben schon gerettet.

"Doch sie wurden es, aber .."_eine sehr gute Frage" _

_"_Ok darf ich sie sehen? Dumbledore lächelte, das war einfacher als geplant gewesen. Lilly und James standen vor der Tür als Dumbledore sie rein rief. Harry wusste das Dumbledore log, aber trotzdem wollte er seine Eltern wenigstens einmal sehen und in den Arm nehmen. Er würde schon rausbekommen was der wirkliche Grund war, das die Potters überlebt hatten. Harry sah wie seine Mutter mit der kleinen Rose in die Küche kam. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Er fand seine Eltern sahen kein bisschen anders aus als auf den Bildern vielleicht ein bisschen älter, aber seine Mutter hatte wie auch er die grünen Augen. Ihre Rotenhaare schimmerten Hell im Licht der Küche und dünn war sie auch. Sein Vater trug sie gleiche Brille wie er auch und er hatte die kleinen unbändigen Haare. 15 Jahre hatte er davon geträumt und dann standen sie vor ihm als sei nie was gewesen. Er wollte sie anschreien unmögliche Dinge an den Kopf werfen, aber das konnte er nicht er würde alles Preis geben.

"Harry" flüssterte Lilly und kam auf ihn zu. Nun standen Mutter und Sohn vor einander und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten [in Harrys Fall Lilly bemerkte es und nahm ein weiteren Schritt vorwärts und Umarmte ihn. Endlich nach 15 Jahren hatte sie ihr Baby wieder in den Arm. Die Tränen die sie versucht hatte zu unterdrückem kamen nun und liefen ihren Wangen runter. Nun kam auch James und legte ein Arm um beide, seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Harry versteifte sich am Anfang als ihn seine Mutter umarmte, aber nach ein paar Sekunden schob er alle Gedanken bei seite und umarmte sie auch.

"Ich bin so Froh, das du uns nicht hasst Harry. Wir hatten solche Angst als Dumbledore damals zu uns kam und -, " Dumbledore der sah, das Lilly dabei war alles auszuplaudern unterbrach sie schnell .

"Eh sollten wir nicht was Essen?" Harry jedoch wollte den Rest der Geschichte hören. Ich wussste es Dumbledore war nicht ganz ehrlich.

"Mum bitte erzähl weiter." sagte er und nahm Rose ab. Egal was seine Eltern damit zu tun hatten die kleine Rose hatte keine Schuld er wiegte sie in seinen Armen was ein lächeln auf ihren Gesicht Zauberte. Er liebte dieses Baby so. Rose war ein fröhliches Kind und sie liebte es wenn Harry bei ihr in der Nähe war.

"Na kleine Rose gefällt dir das?" lachte Harry und kitzelte ihren Bauch was dazu führte das Rose noch mehr lachte. Als Harry aufhörte sie zu Kitzeln nahm sie seinen Finger und nutze ihn als nuckel. Lilly lachte über die Szene. Es freute sie das Harry wenigstens mit ihrer kleinen Tochter aus kam.

"Es war nichts vielleicht hat Dumble-," ein schriller Alarm sorgte das James den Satz nicht beendet konnte. Jemand versuchte ins HQ einzudringen. Schnell gab Harry Rose Lilly wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

"Potter weg hier du hast hier nichts zu suchen." rief Moody als er Harry erblickte der seinen Zauberstarb zückte und sich zum Orden stellte. Er wurde von den anderen nach hintern gedrängt. Wer wusste vom HQ? Wer konnte es sein? Harry bekam vom dem Arlam Kopfschmerzen wieso musste das so schrecklick klingen? Alle die im Orden waren hatten sich eingetroffen um herraus zufinden wer vor der Tür stand.

"Mist ich bekomme diese verdamte Tür nicht auf" hörten sie die Stimme von draußen rufen. Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen das war doch nicht Richard Tunrer oder? Was war das heute für ein Tag dachte Harry. Harry nahm sein Zauberstarb aus seiner Tasche und machte sich heimlich auf den Weg zur Tür. Wenn der Orden ihn jetzt entdecken würde, dann gäb es großen Ärger.

_"Alohomora" _rief Harry und sah zu wie die Tür aufging. Harry erkannte Drei Schatten die sich in richtung der Tür machten um reinzukommen. Da standen sie Jane, Laurellie, und Richard. Doch kaum konnte Harry was sagen fing der Orden schon an Flüche auf sie zu hätzen die glücklicherweise von dem Schild was über Richrad und den anderen beiden war abprallte. Es muss draußen sehr doll regnen, denn die Drei sahen nicht gerade trocken aus.

"Oh Mensch Leute vielleicht sind eure Ohren austrainiert, aber meine nicht, könnt ihr vielleicht so nett sein diesen Arlam ausschlaten. Gerade hatte Janes das gesagt ging der Arlam auch schon aus."Oh hey wirklich cool danke" grinste Jane. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu den Drei damit nicht noch ein Fluch los geschossen wurde

"Jane, Laurel, Richard was.." Harry war sprachlos. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das. Das übertraff alles.

"eine nette kleine Überraschung nicht wahr Harry? grinste Jane und betrachtete die traurige Menge hinter Harry die nun alle ihre Zauberstäbe gesenkt hatten und verwirrt auf Harry starrten.

"Wer sind das?, Was haben dir hier zu suchen? Wie kommen die hier rein?" konnte man unter den Leuten vernehmen. Jane musste sich ein lachen verkneiffen, ihre Überraschung war doch sehr gelungen.

"Harry wer sind diese Leute? Wie kommen sie hier her?" fragte eine etwas mollige Frau mit Roten Harren Jane vermutete das sie die Mutter der Weasleys sein musste. Jane drehte sich um und konnte sich dieses mal ein lächeln nicht verkneiffen. Da standen sie nun Harry und Laurellie!

Sie hoffte das Laurel endlich in der Lage war Harry ihre Gefühle zu gestehen anonsten würde sie es tun.

"Laurel" sanft streichelte Harry ihre Wange er konnte nicht glauben das sie vor ihm stand. Wie sehr hatte er sich das in den letzen Wochen gewünscht. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Liebes erklärung war sie sauer auf ihn? Laurel untertdessen lehnte in Harrys berührung und dachte das selbe wie er. War er immer noch sauer? ein Brennen im Auge sagte ihr das sie gleich dabei war zu weinen. Schnell blinzellte sie die kommenden Tränen weg.

"Harry" sagte sie leise. Sie wollte sich gerade Entschuldigen als Harry ein Finger auf ihre Lippen legte.

"Psst sag nichts. Ich hätte nicht so einfach gehen sollen Laurel ,- " wieder wollte Laurellie was sagen wurde aber wieder von seinen Fingern zum schweigen gebracht.

"aber als ich dich mit Jack sah und du mir eine runter gehauen hast, da wusste ich auch nicht es war so als bedeutete ich dir nichts."

"Harry ich wollte das alles nie, das war Annas plan denke ich. Vielleicht hätte ich es durch schauen sollen, aber ich würde nie etwas tun was dir weh tut. Das musst du mir glauben. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr." beendete sie den Satz und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Aber die kam nicht wie sie feststellte.

"Es tut mir auf jeden Fall leid Laurel und ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer du hast ,-" Laurel die verstand das Harry ihr "_dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr"_ falsch gedeutet haben musste und überlegte sich das sue es ihm nun zeigen sollte. Sie machte ein schritt auf ihn zu und schloss seine Lippen mit ihren. Am Anfang merkte sie das Harry geschockt war doch nach einigen Sekunden legte er seine Arme um sie und küsste sie zurück. Endlich dachte sie endlich hatte sie Harry. Nachdem beide Luft brauchten trennten sie sich und schauten sich an. Grinsent sagte Laurel: "Das wollte ich aufheben. Ich wollte sofort zurück schreiben, aber das ist doch viel besser oder?. Ich liebe dich auch Harry und " Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden den kaum hatte sie das gesagt lehnte Harry sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

"Jaaaaaa endlich" hörten sie neben sich Jane schreien. Peinlich berüht, das sie so viel zu schauer hatten trennten sie sich schnell blieben aber Arm in Arm stehen.

"Hallo Richard " grüßte Harry Richard Turner freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand. Dieser schüttelte ihm lachenend die Hand und sagte "Wie geht es dir mein zukünftiger Schwiegerneffe." das sorge dafür das Laurl und Harry noch mehr eröteten und sich wegdrehten. Erst jetzt vielen ihn die Leute auf die ihnen die ganze Zeit zu sahen.

"Das ist der Orden?" fragte Laure und sah die Menschen nach einander an. Sie fand sie sahen ziemlich verrückt aus mit ihren Umhängen und den gesichts ausdruck den sie aufhatten.

"Ja, ja der Orden des Phönix geleitet von Albus Dumbledore." grinste Richard und betrachtete seinen Bruder. "Hallo Bruder wie ist es dir all die Jahre ergangen?"

**A/N: Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty endlich bin ich fertig mit dem Kapitel. Puh ihr wisste nicht wie anstrengend das war. Tut mir leid das ich das Kapitel so spät update, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun hier, das ich keine zeit hatte zum schreiben. Ich komme wohl erst in die nächsten Tage dazu das nächste Kapitel anzufangen. Also seit nicht enttäuscht wenn nichts kommt. Ich führe die Story auf jeden Fall weiter. So ist was unklar? Danke an Amy nochmal für die tolle Idee .. So nun hoff ich auf viele Review´s von euch**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok Leute mir gehen die Ideen aus. Keine panik ich emprovisiere (wie immer man das auch schreibt). Ich muss sehr viel erledigen, deswegen versuch ich über Nacht die gewissen Kapitel zu schreiben. Leider musst ich merken das ich niicht weiß wie ich anfangen soll und was ich rein bringen will. Ich hoffe, das sich während der schreib Zeit verbessert und ich euch wieder eine große Freude machen kann mit dem Kapitel. Irgendwelche klagen? Gut , dann viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.**

Kapitel 13.

Eine unangenehmte Stille erfüllte den Raum als Richard Turner dies zu Dumbledore sagte. Beide Brüder starrten sich an eine guckte belustigt und der andere geschockt. Viele aus dem Orden fragten sich wer die Drei waren die dort an der Tür standen. Und ein Rothaariges Mädchen fragte sich vor allem ganz besorders wer das Mädchen war, das Harry so geküsst hatte. Zorn stieg in ihr aus was fiel ihr ein Harry Potter gehörte ihr!!

"Wwwwaaas ggggeehhht hhiiiiier vooooorrr?" stotterte Dumbledore und starrte Richard an. Viele im Orden glaubten ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen hatte Dumbledore gerade vor etwas Angst? Wusste er nicht was los war?

"Ich dachte das wüsstest du..ach warte wie kann es auch dies ist nicht geplant." sagte Richard und machte ein Schritt auf Dumbledore zu dieser ging ein schritt zurück.

"Du bist Tod. Du kannst nicht leben"

"Du sieht es ich kann." grinste er "außerdem leben die Potters auch wär eine interessante Geschichte wie sie es geschafft haben nicht wahr?" Richard sah hoch und erkannte die fragenden und Bösen Blicke des Orden.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen. Mein Name ist Richard Turner besser bekannt als Dumbledore´s Bruder des Weltgrößten Zauberes Albus Dumbledore." ein raunen ging durch die Menge. Dumbledore? Seit wann hatte Dumbledore ein Bruder der Richard heißt? Was ging hier vor?

"Und die Zwei Charmanten Damen kennen einige ja vielleicht. Die Junge Dame auf Harrys linken Seite ist Jane Nichols und die andere meine Großnichte Laurellie Turner." Laurellie und Jane die, die ganze Zeit neben Harry standen und Richard zugehört hatten wurden aus ihren Gedanken geholt als sie ihre Namen hörten. Laurellie sah wie Ginnys Mund auf klappe wie ein Fisch der keine Luft mehr bekamm lachend flüssterte sie zu Harry:" Guck dir mal Ginny an. Ich glaube jemand hat ihr was weggeschnappt" alle Drei verfielen in Lachen.

"Harry. Seit wann bist du mit den befreundet woher kennst du sie. Was haben die hier zu suchen." fragte Hermine die nun mit Ron und Ginny auf sie zu ging. Hilfesuchent sah er zu Richard.

"Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal uns hinsetzen." schlug er vor und ging mit Jane und Laurel in den Arm in de Küche. Als sie die neu Dekorierte Küche sahen waren sie fazieniert. Die Zauberwelt hatte doch sehr schöne Seiten. Nach und nach traffen die Ordensmitglieder ein und warteten gespannt darauf das Harry oder der Fremde der sich Richard Dumbledore nannte ihnen erklärte was hier vor ging.

"Also -," fing Richard an wurde aber von Laurel unterbrochen. "Harry kannst du uns vielleicht ein paar Leute vorstellen?" fragte sie und betrachtete den Raum mit den ganzen Leuten. Wie schaffen sie es alle hier rein zupassen?

"Oh mein Fehler. Also das sind Mr. und Mrs. Weasley Rons Eltern, da drüber mit den Violeten Haaren ist Tonks und neben ihr Remus Lupin, den ihr ja von vor 3 Jahren kennt. Dann haben wir den echten Moody, Kingsley, Mungus,Mr. und Mrs. McKean, Tom Flet, Rita Peters, Fred, George,Hermine, Ron und Ginny kennt ihr." sagte Harry machte eine Pause und sagte kühl:" Und die zwei da vorne sind James und Lilly Potter meine Eltern zusammen mit ihren Kindern Rose und Marc." James legte die Stirn in Falten wieso klang Harry so kühl und wieso nannte er sie beim Vornamen. Musste vielleicht ungewohnt sein.

Harrys stimme wurde sanfter:" Aber einen hab ich noch vergessen" lächelte er " meinen großartigen Paten Sirius Black. Er ist der beste Patenonkel den man sich wünschen kann." bei diesen Worten stand Sirius auf und Umarmte Harry. Noch nie hatte das jemand zu ihm gesagt noch niemand.

"Oh Harry und du bist der beste Patensohn den man sich wünschen kann."

"ehm ja genung der Gefühlstusselein. Könnten wir vielleicht mal zum Punkt kommen z.B. was geht hier vor?" fragte Moody und klopf dabei auf den Tisch. Laurel fand er sah immer noch sehr erschreckend aus mit dem Auge und den Narben, deswgen rückte sie ein wenig näher zu Harry der sie gleich in den Arm nahm. An Harrys Schulter gelehnt hörte sie ihren Großonkel sprechen.

"Also ich war nie Tod ich war Jahre lang bei deiner Tochter Albus. Aber nachdem ich herras gefunden habe was du getan hast dachte ich mir begleite ich die Jungen Damen hier her."

"Was haben die beiden damit zu tun. Moment sagtest du Tochter?" fragte Molly

"Nun ja Jane ist die beste Freundin von Laurel und Laurel Turner nun ja Albus. Wird doch endlich Zeit das du ´Hallo´zu deiner Enkelig sagst meinst du nicht?" die Gesichter der Leute war unbezahlbar. Allen viel der Mund offen und dann starrten sie Albus an. Dann redeten sie alle auf einmal.

"Ruhe" schrie Harry der das nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Alle Augen waren nun auf Harry gerichtet.

"Harry has du auch was damit zu tun? Albus wieso hast du nie was von einer Tochter erzählt? Oder von einem Bruder?"

Dumbledor der blass am ende des Tisches saß guckte in die Runde. Schwer atment stand auf und stellte sich vor Laurel.

"Du?! Du bist ihre Tochter? Du bist die Tochter von ihr und _ihm?" _Laurel bekam Angst vor Dumbledore wie er so vor ihr stand und sie mit einem bösen Augen ansah. Sie rückte näher zu Harry und antwortete genau so kühl wie es Harry getan hatte als er seine Eltern vorgestellt hatte:" Nun ja nicht wirklich die Erstgeborene, aber ja leider sind wir irgendwie Vewandt."

Dachte der Orden, das es ein schock wae zu hören das Dumbledore einen Bruder hatte war das der hähepunkt.

"Na Dumbledore etwas von der eigenen Medizin bekommen?" grinste Harry. "nun ja ich wollte schon mal mich bedanken. Hättest du mich nicht zu den Dursleys geschickt wär ich nie Laurel begägnet. Und sie ist wirklich ein schatz, den ich nie missen will. Danke Albus Dumbledore"

Laurel war gerührt von Harrys Geständnis, sodass sie tränen in den Augen hatte. Harry wischte mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von ihren Augen und beugte sich zu ihr runter um sie zu küssen.

"Wie kommt es das du lebst Richard. Wir alle hatten dich für Tod erklärt." fragte Dumbledore und sank in seinen stuhl nieder.Er fragte sich was hier ab ging. Auf einmal tauchte sein Bruder auf, er erfährt das seine Tochter lebt und sie mit diesem Typ ein Kind hatten-, er korriegirte sich zwei Kinder. Konnte er dieses Kind hier im HQ leben lassen?

"Albus mein Junge sei nicht so naiv. Du wusstest das Ariana Schwanger war und wolltest das sie das Kind verliert nur weil sie Grindewalds Sohn liebt? Du dachtest er wird genau so wie sein Vater und wolltest das verhindern. Dadurch hast du deine Tochter verloren Albus. Sie kam zu mir und bat mich sie von der Welt in dem ihr Vater lebte fortzunehmen. Ich tate es! Ich versteckte sie und beobachtete deine Wege weiter. Ich muss schon sagen du hast es drauf Leute um den Finger zu wickeln. Ich hat genau so wie deine Tochter genug davon und ging gemeinsam mit ihr und ihrer kleinen Familie aus der Zauberwelt. Mich hatte es nicht mehr so interessiert was du machst und tust bis ich eines Tages den kleinen Harry traf, da ging es mich was an. Du wolltest ihn Manipulieren genau so wie der Rest der Leute die um dich herrum leben Albus. Leider wusstest du eines nicht. Das Harry bei mir war und ich Geschichten über dich weiß, da würde es einem das Blut in den Arden erfrieren." sagte Richard leise und ruhig. Der Raum war in erneuter stille verfallen alle sahen sie den blass gewordenen Albus Dumbledore an.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, das Harry nie bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen ist?" fragte Lilly und sah ihren Sohn an dieser wendete den Blick böse ab und kümmerte sich wiedr um Laurel die ihm irgendwas erzählte.

"In der Tat, das ist er nicht. So nun Ende der Gespräche wir haben Hunger." Natürlich war das noch nicht das Ende für die Ordensmitglieder alle wollten noch mehr antworten auf das was gerade geschähen war. Doch auch Dumbledore ließ davon ab und verabschiedete sich schnell von den Leuten.

"Ehm... " sagte Mrs. Weasley und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte." Ich sollte mal anfangen zu Kochen stimmts. Und eh.. Herzlich Willkommen im HQ" .Sie dachte sie konnte das sagen, da Dumbledore nicht gesagt hatte das man sie rausschmeißen sollte.

"Ah ja es ist so schön euch beiden so Glücklich zu sehen. Nach all diesen Jahren seit ihr endlich zusammen" sagte Richard stahlend über das neue Paar. Er mochte Harry sehr und ihn bald als Schwiegerneffe/sohn/enkel zu haben erfreute ihn noch mehr.

"Harry" flüssterte Laurel "dein Bruder Marc wie alt ist der?" Harry versuchte sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern was hatte seine Mutter gesagt?

"Ich glaube 14 wieso?" Laurel hob die Augenbraun " 14?" sagt sie " Weißt du vor 15 Jahren starben sie angeblich hatten aber danach noch Zeit ein neues Kind zubekommen? Die haben dich aber sehr schnell vergessen." Sie hatte einen Punkt dachte Harry er schaure rüber zu seinen Eltern. Ihm kam sowieso alles nicht geheuer vor er wusste irgendwas verschwiegen sie nur was?

Hermine und Ron betrachteten sie beide als seien sie Kleinen Kinder die was bösen angestellt hatten. Wieso nur?

"Ron Hermine? Ist alles in ordnung?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"IN ORDNUNG? IN ORDNUNG! WER BIST DU? DU VERSCHWEIGST UNS DEIN GANZES LEBEN WIESO? WILLST DU NOCH MEHR AUFMERKSAMKEIT? OH ICH BIN JA DER ARME HARRY POTTER DER KEINE ELTERN MEHR HAT UND VON SEINEN VERWANDTEN SCHLECHT BEHANDELT WIRD. ICH MÜSST MIR ALLE AUFMERKSAMKEIT SCHENCKEN." schrie Ron los und betrachtete seinen Freund als abscheuh.

"Ron" zischte Hermine"pass auf. Du kannst es dir nicht versauen"

"Ich dachte du hasst sie" sagte Ginny betrachte Laurel mit einem blick was sagte -verzieh-dich-von-meinem-kerl-. Harry schnaupte was regten sie sich so auf?

"Ich konnte es euch nicht sagen. Es war für das wohl der anderen besser."Er schaute Laurel and und beide wusste das würde noch ne lange lange Woche werden.

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo

Ein paar Tage vergingen und die Situation im HQ hatte sich schon wieder ein wenig gelegt gehabt. Immer noch konnten ein paar der Leute es nicht glauben, das Dumbledore eine Tochter hatte oder einen Bruder neben Aberford (A/N: Wie heißt der?!). Ron und Hermine waren nicht mehr so sauer auf Harry, das er ihnen sein leben verschwiegen hatte nur Ginny die wurde jedes mal zu Furie wenn sie Laurel und Harry küssen sah.

Harry wachte von den Sonnenstraheln auf die durch das halb geöffnete Fenster schienen. Langsam stand er auf um sich ins Badezimmer zu begäben als ihm ein viel das Laurel ja heute Geburtstag hatte. Schnell zog er sich an wusch sich und suchte das Geschenk und ging runter in die Küche wo er dachte Laurellie zu finden. Als er sie dort nicht fand ging überlegte er sich ob er es wagen sollte sie in ihr Zimmer zu gehen was sie sich mit Ginny, Jane und Hermine teilte.Er beschloss es zu tun und machte sich auf ihn ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen sah er das jedes Mädchen noch schlief schnell machte Laurels Bett ausfindig und ging zu ihr rüber. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, wenn sie schläft dachte er und betrachtete sie. Er legte das Geschenck auf ihr Nachttisch und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn.

Leicht wurde Laurellie aus ihrem schlaf geholt als sie spürrte wie sie jemand auf die Stirn küsste.

"Guten morgen Geburtstags Kind" flüssterte Harry der über sie stand. Ein breites lächeln erschien auf ihren Gesicht. "Gute morgen schatz" flüssterte sie zurück und zog ihn runter zu sich um ihn zu küssen. Als sich ihre Lippen straffen spürrte sie wie Harry in sich hin einlächelte. Am Anfang war es ein zaghafter Kuss doch nach ein paar Minuten/Sekunden wurde er immer Leidenschaftlicher. Sie spürrte wie Harrys Hände ihren Körper hoch und runter tasten. Hitze stieg in ihr auf es war so als sei sie in einem Traum.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM" erschrocken über das geschrei trennten sich Harry und Laurel schnell. Laurel sah wie Ginny mit großen Augen sie und Harry anstarrte. Die hatten sie ja ganz vergessen!

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag" lachte Jane und kam rüber um ihr eine Umarmung zu geben und flüssterte dabei "Du warst doch nicht wirklich dabei DAS zu tun oder?" Schnell und peinlich berührt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ginny liebling was schreist du hier so rum?" hörten sie Mrs. Weasleys Stimme von draußen rufen. Und als sie die Tür auf machte blieb diese schockierd stehen.

"Harry Potter was suchst du in einem Mädchen Zimmer?" aufgebracht stempte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

"Mum Laurellie und Harry waren dabei ES zu tun." sagte Ginny und grinste Fies zu den beiden rüber.

"Das stimmt nicht Mrs. Weasley ich habe Laurl ledenglich zum Geburtstag gratuliert." verteidigte sich Harry er fand Ginny könnte ein super paar mit Malfoy abgeben so wie sie sich verhielt. "Ginny ist nur eifersüchtig das sie mich nicht haben kann. Akzeptier es endlich Ginny ich steh nicht auf dich."

"Harry James Potter" rief Molly aufgebracht "wie redest du mit meiner Tochter! Raus sofort." Jane äffte ohne das Mrs. Wesley es mitbekam sie nach was Laurel und Harry zum lachten brachte Harry gab einen letzten Kuss und machte sich aus dem Raum.

"Also wirklich wieso regt sie sich so auf? Sie müsste doch Harry kennen." sagte Jane und schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Verhalten hatte nicht mal ihre Mutter drauf als sie ihren Bruder mit seiner Freundin erwischt hatte. "Komm Laurel wir ziehen uns um und gehen runter. Nach meinen Geschmackt will ich nicht länger in so einem Zimmer voller Eifersucht sein."

"Was hat Ginny so geschrien Harry" fragte Tonk als Harry unten in der Küche angekommen war. Mrs.Wealsey fing doch langsam an auf seine Nerven zu gehen.

"Ach nicht so wichtig. Guten morgen." grüßte er uns setze sich neben seinen Bruder. Er mochte ihn nicht er war wie Dudley ein verwöhnter Kerl. Er fragte sich wie er in Hogwarts sein wird, denn Marc fand wohl das er ein heißer Typ war.

"Hier Harry möchtest du ein wenig von den Eiern die Mrs. Weasley gemacht hat. Die sind köstlich" bat seine Mutter ihn an. Harry hatte noch nicht herraus gefunden was an Dumbledores Geschichte nicht stimmte, das die Potters auf einmal so wieder leben sollten- Deshalb verhielt er sich auch noch so freundlich wie es ging was hatte er sonst für ein Grund auszuratsten? Er beobachtete währern er aß wie Mrs. Weasley zurück in die Küche kam.

"Harry das möchte ich nicht nochmal hören haben wir uns verstanden." schimpfte sie und setze sich neben ihren Mann der sie fragend ansah.

"Mrs.Weasley sie machen aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten." merkte Harry an und aß in ruhe weiter. Alle anderen um ihnen herrum schauten nur verwirrt zu den beiden.

"Ach ja Junger Mann? Ich sehe es nicht so leicht wenn unter meinem Dach zwei Teenager in einem Bett zusammen rum machen!! Lilly und James verschluckten sich heftig als sie das von Molly Weasley hörten. Bestürzt sahen sie Harry an der nur seine Augen rollte über dieses Verhalte.

"Harry was meint Molly damit?" . Harry wollte der disukssion aus dem Weg gehen, deswegen antwortete er nicht drauf und aß gemütlich sein Frühstück weiter.

"Mrs. Potter meine Mum meint damit das Harry und diese Laurellie dabei gewesen waren ES zu tun." erklärte Ginny als sie mit den anderen Mädchen in die Küche kam.

"Ach Ginny halt deine klappe nur, weil du Harry nicht bekommst musst du nicht nicht alles tun um es zuzerstören. Kapier es er steht nicht auf dich." blaffte Jane sie an und lächelte Laurellie aufmunternt zu der die ganze situation peinliche war.

"Sie hat recht Ginny. Seh es ein" grinste Harry stand auf und küsste Larell noch einmal und führte sie dann zum Tische.

"Wagt es ja nicht so über meine Tochter zu reden! Habt ihr mich verstanden." schimpfte Mrs. Weasley und stempte ihre Handy in ihre Hüften. Laurel fiel auf das sie es oft tat um aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, oder um noch wütender zu werden.

"Happy Birthday Engel" flüssterte Harry in ihr Ohr und hab ihr noch ein Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke Harry" grinste sie zurück. "Weißt du ich verstehe nicht wieso die so ein Zug draus machen. Ich meinte ok Mum und Dad würden auch was sagen,aber wie oft haben wir in einem Bett geschlafen? Sie haben nie was gesagt und wir sind aufgeklärt. Also was deren Problem?" Harry zuckte die Schultern er wusste es auch nicht. Er war gerad dabei sich zu erinnern wie Maggie und Liz sie beide aufgeklärt hatten, das war das lustigste was er je mitbekommen hatte.

"Harry James Potter!" hörte er seine "Mutter" schreien. Erschrocken das er so in seinen gedanken vertieft war sprang er hoch. Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn und Laurellie gerichten röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

"Was ist los?" fragte er genervt.

BOOM

A/N: Tut mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber zu viel stress habe ich in letzter Zeit. Ich komme zu nichts mehr und dann das beste ist mein Pc schrott gegangen. Ich muss ihn jetzt erstmal reparieren lassen ehe ich weiter machen kann. Erwartet in 2 Monaten was von mir danke an alle die mir treu bleiben


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Tut mir sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo leid das ich soo verdamt lang nicht mehr geupdatet habe. Hatte verschiedene Gründe ich kanne euch aber jetzt sagen:**

**Ich bin wieder da!!!!!**

**Kapitel 14**

"BOOM"

Erschrocken schnappten alle nach ihren Zauberstäben bereit zum Zaubern.

"Mensch das wird wohl hier zur gewohnheit" sagte Richard der den umgefallenen Stuhl wieder aufstellte.

"Was war das?!" fragten die Leute die sich wieder beruhig auf den Stühlen niederliesen. " Bin nur beim Apparieren gestolpert. Keine große Sache. Doch muss man euch eins lassen eurer Reaktions vermögen ist klasse" scherzte Richard " Herzlichen Glückwunsch Laurellie"

"Danke Großvater" lächelte Laurellie ihm zu und dachte über ihre Eltern nach. Normalerweise standen sie an ihrem Bett und sagen sie Wach und gratulierten ihr dann zum Geburtstag. Danach durfte sie sich wünschen was den ganzen Tag gemacht wurde und jeder musste mitziehen. Sie liebte diese alte Tradition.

"Könnt ich euch mal sprechen" wante sich Richard an Jane,Laurellie und Harry. "folgt mir äh..ja in mein Zimmer.. genau! da denke ich ist der richtige Ort. Verwundert schauten sich die Drei an. Was konnte Richard von ihnen wollen.

Das Haus war immer noch sehr dunkel obwohl es schon oft geputzt wird. Harry mochte es nicht, vorallem das Portrai von Sirius Mutter war erschreckend. Oben in Richard´s Schlafzimmer angekommen ging die Blicke auch erst einmal durch den Raum. Außer vielen vielen Zeitungen und Briefen und ein Bett war hier nichts drine.

"Nicht gerade einladent Mr. Turner" scherzte Jane und setzte sich aufs Bett. Die anderen beiden stimmten Janes Aussage mit einem Nicken zu. Richard lachte nur und schüttelte die Köpfe über die Drei Teenager.

"Na wartet ab" kaum sagte er schloss sich die Tür und aus dem kalten Zimmer wurde etwas. Wo einst die kale Wand war stand nun ein Schreibtisch recht daneben ein Kamin zusammen mit Sesseln und am Fenster waren nun Vorhänge. Auf jeden Fal war es jetzt sehr viel gemütlicher.

"Unterschätzt ich nicht" zwinkerte er ." setzt euch Kinder. Ich wollte es eigentlich nur Harry sagen, aber ich weiß ja das er euch alles erzähl also dacht ich mir erspar ich ihm die Mühe."

"sehr Weise alter Mann" lachte Harry

"immer doch"

"Sag Großvater was willst du uns erzählen und was haben die ganzen Zeitungen hier zu suchen."

"Ich habe nachforschungen über Mr.und Mrs. Potter gemacht.." Harry hob die Augenbraun bei dem Satz ." mir kam die ganze Geschichte etwas komisch vor und ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich gefunden habe. Tee jemand?"

"Genau vor 15 Jahren als Voldemort bei euch war Harry hat Dumbledore schon geahnt was passiert. Na ja bis auf die Tatsache das du den Todesfluch überlebst vielleicht. Er hat ein seht schönen Plan gehabt. Ich muss sagen nicht Dumm von ihm muss man lassen. Er nahm die Eltern von James, deine Großeltern Harry und setzt sie unter den Vielsaft trank. Voldemort glaubte Lilly und James vor sich zu haben. Dabei waren es Harold und Elisa Potter!!

Harry war sprachlos. Irgendwas war falsch an den Aussagen das die Potters leben aber dies hatte er nicht erwartet. Nicht nur Harry war sprachlos auch Jane und Laurellie hing der Mund auf.

"Ich habe Briefe gefunden wo Lilly Dumbledore biettet wieder in die Zauberwelt zurück zukehren. Und habe es mit den Zeitungen etwas beobachtet. Marc dein Bruder hatte wohl auch schon paar komische begegnungen mit der Magie und da hab ich 1 und 1 zusammen gezählt und kam auf dieses Ergebnis. Und es macht mehr Sinn als das was uns von Dumbledore gesagt wurde oder nicht? "

"Aber wieso meine Großeltern? Wieso gönnte James ihnen den Tot?" fragte Harry der die Fassung wieder gewann." Laurellie und Jane setzten sich zu Harry auf den Sessel und täschelten ihm aufmundeternt den Rücken.

"Deine Großeltern waren damals schon sehr Alt. Sie hatten Krankheiten die schon lang nicht mehr besser geworden werden, würd ich meinen. Trotzdem find ich es auch hart. Aber sie haben sich wohl auch dafür entschieden.

"Wie?" fragten die Drei Teenager

"Ein Brief von Harold und Ellisa an Lilly und James. Sie wünschen ihnen ein glückliches Leben das sie genießen sollen." Harry ballte die Hände vor Wut. " Dumbledore wusste nicht das du den Todesfluch überlebst oder zumindest vermute ich das mal. Aber als er dann wohl von dem gehört hatte was in der Nacht passiert war musste er schnell sich was einfallen. Das beste.."

"..wir belügen ihn und machen ihn zur Waffe"beendete Harry den Satz.

"So ist es" eine Stille trat ein in der jeder bei seinen gedanken war.

"was wollen wir machen" fragte Jane ernst. Sie würde am liebsten zu dem Alten Sack hin gehn und dem Tausend Flüche auf den hals hetzen, aber abgesehen davon das Dumbledore der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt ist könnte sie das eh nicht.

"Sie spielen ein falsches Spiel wir spielen ein falsches Spiel. Laurel Harry am besten ihr tut so als streite ihr euch und trennt euch anschließend. Jane du ziehst mit. Und Harry du bleibst also tust so als bleibst du auf Dumbledores Seite."

"Wozu soll das gut sein?"

"Dumbledore würde nicht zu viel nach spionieren und nicht über Laurellie herraus bekommen. Und.." lachte er

"..macht es doch Spaß" Die Drei Teenager starrten sich an. "Spaß?" sagte Laurellie " ich könnte nicht mit Harry in der öffentlichkeit Händchen halten oder einfach so nah beim ihm sein.

"Ja das schon ein problem, aber schau mal wenn Dumbledore herraus bekommt das du seine Enkelin bist dann.." pause

"..dann weiß ich nicht was er tun wird um dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

"Das klingt ja so schlimm als sei Dumbledore wie Voldemort."

"Vielleicht ist der vergleich passend, aber ich finde Richard hat Recht. so können wir uns alle vor ihm schhützen und Laurel so eine geheime beziehung hat auch was." lachte Harry.

**A/N: So ab hier hab ich irgendwie so ne kleine Wand im Kopf die nichts zustande bringt. Also sagen wir wie nennt man das schreibblockade. Hilfe? Tut mir leid das es so klein war. Falls ich nicht mehr zum schreiben komme wünsch ich euch frohe Weihnachten und ein guten rutsch. Aber ich will noch ein Kapitel dieses Jahres fertig haben. Würd mich über Reviews freuen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

"Harry?" fragte Laurel leise. Sie kam von den gedanken nicht los, das sie sie ihre Beziehung geheimhalten sollten. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft und sollte das nun verstecken? Soll Dumbledore doch sonst was rausbekommen. Sie liebte Harry wieso sollte sie es der Welt nicht zeigen?

_Dumbledore"_ wie sehr sie ihn verabscheuhte. Wie konnte jemand nur so ein falsches Spiel spielen? Und noch so ehrlich in die Gesichter anderen sehen?

"Was gibts Laurel?" murmmelte Harry der kurz vorm einschlafen war. Der Tag war zu anstrengend für ihn. Nachdem Gespräch mit Richard überlegte sich Harry was er mit Laurel unternehmen konnte. Er wollte den Tag nicht hier in diesem schrecklichen Haus zusammen mit seinen Eltern und Dumbledore verbringen. So entschlossen Harry und Laurel ein paar Stunden außerhalb des Hauses zu verbringen. 4 Stunden shoppen war absolut nicht Harrys Ding.

"Möchtest du das wir so tun als ob wir uns streiten und dann..du weißt schon schluss machen." Harry der die ganze Zeit auf dem Bett lag und fast am einschlafen war hob leicht den Kopf um Laurel besser anzusehen. Sie war einfach so unglaublich schön ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihr Mund und jede Sommersprossen war unglaublich unbeschreibar.

" Ich habe auch drüber nach gedacht. Weißt du Dumbledore weiß doch schon das du sein Enkeling bist wieso sollten wir da noch mehr geheimhalten. Wir können eben halt nur aufpassen. Laurel wir sind zwar erst 16, aber ich weiß du bist und bleibst die wahre Liebe für mich. Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen es dauerte schon lang genug bist wir zusammen kamen, aber das will ich jetzt nicht verlieren. Nicht nach alle dem du gibst mir die Kraft die ich jetzt brauche. " Laurellie war den Tränen nah so was schönes hatte noch keiner zu ihr gesagt.

"Ich liebe dich Harry" flüssterte sie und lehnte sich zu ihm. und bevor er ihr sagen konnte das er sie auch liebte küsste sie ihn. Der Kuss zeigte die Gefühle der beiden. Normal wurde Leidenschaft...

"MUM" schrie Ginny Weasley durch die Küche. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, da war sie auf der suche nach _ihrem _Harry und erwischt ihn schon wieder in einer sehr eindeutig Situation mit dieser ?!?.

"Ginny schätzchen was ist los was schreist du hier so rum?" Ron, Hermine, die Potters Sirius Remus und die Weasleys waren gerade am Abendessen und wunderten sie wo die anderen Drei waren als sie Ginnys Stimme hörten.

"Mit kommen..Harry und diese!" wunte entbrannt zerrte sie ihre Mutter in den ersten Stock wo Harry und Rons Zimmer waren. Dort angekommen riss sie die Tür auf und fand Harry und Laurellie schlafend vor.

"Harry James Potter!!!" schrien Lilly und Molly gleichzeitig. Vor ihnen lagen zwei Teenager eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett

"Was denkt ihr tut ihr hier?! Ich dacht das hatten wir heute morgen Junger Mann" Von dem ganzen Lärm aufgewacht schreckten die zwei hoch.

Da standen Remus, Sirius die sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen konnten und Hermine, Ron und Ginny die wenn man dieBlicke gut deuten konnte bereit waren ihn umzubringen. Und dann noch seine Mutter und Molly und James die anscheind richtig sauer waren.

"Äh ..ja hallo" versuchte Harry sich aus der Sitation zu retten. Er schaute Laurellie an die nur ihre Augen zu der ganzen Situation rollte.Wie oft sollte das noch passieren?

"Unter diesem Dach haben Jungs und Mädchen keine befugnis zusammen .."

"Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind leben sie glücklich und zufrieden bis ans lebens ende." fasste Laurellie den Satz zusammen. Sie wurde allmählich Sauer auf diese Frau. Was bilden die sich überhaupt ein? Und wenn sie mit einander geschlafen hätten was kümmerte es diesen Leuten?

"Mrs.Weasley nun hören sie mir mal zu.." begann Laurellie

"Red nicht in diesem Ton mit mir junge Dame!!"

"Ich rede wie es mir angepasst ist. Sie sind nicht meine Mutter..-,-"

"..die dir wohl keine manieren bei gebracht hat" mischte sich Lilly nun ein

"Oh ich denke schon. Sie sind einfach nur zu bemitleidenswert ihren Sohn so zuverraten!!..

"KLATSCH" im Raum wurde es still. Laurellie war geschockt wie jeder in dem Raum. James der neben Lilly stand hielt sein Hand. Auch wenn er die Kontrolle verloren hatte war ,dass das was sie verdient hatte. So über sie zu reden.

" WAS FÄLLT DIE EIN?!" rief nun auch Harry der vom Bett aufstand und sich vor James stellte. Wie konnte er es wagen Laurellie zuschlagen. Das würd Ärger geben. Die anderen die wohl sahen, das gleich mächtiges Chaos ausbrechen würden versuchten Harry aufzuhalten. Was vergebens war.

"WAS MIR EIN FÄLLT HÖRST DU NICHT WIE SIE ÜBER UNS REDET? DIESE KLEINE..." er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beedenen. Harrys Faust traff Mitten ins Gesicht von James.

"WEHE DU VERSUCHST NOCH EINMAL LAURELLIE ZU BELEIDIGEN ODER WAGE ES..NIEMALS SIE JEWEILS WIEDER ZUSCHLAGEN!! UND NUN RAUS HIER ALLE MAN!!!!!!!!!

Lilly die geschockt über ihr Sohns verhalten war half ihrem Mann in die Küche um sein Nasenbluten zu stoppen. Und alle anderen die gingen ohne ein weiteren Ton raus.

"Aua" sagte Laurel kurz und schaute Harry an. Alles hätte sie erwartet nur nicht das. Harry der zu ihr gekommen war nahm sie in den Arm und beruhigte sie ein wenig. Das würde James Potter auf jeden Fall bereuhen getan zu haben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In der Küche unterhielten sich gerade Lilly und James mit Dumbledore über den Vorfallen vorhin mit Harry und Laurellie. Dumbledore war wie James auch der Meinung das sie Harry nicht gut tut und das sie dringend was unternehmen sollten deswegen. _"Die kleine vernichten den ganzen Plan" _

"Aber Albus sie ist deine Enkelin! Du solltest sie kennen lernen und nicht verscheuchen. Denkt doch an.." sagte Lilly . Sie konnte nicht begreifen wieso Dumbledore seine erst gerad neu entdeckte Enkeling verscheuchen will. Sie könnte der Weg zu seiner Tochter sein.

" Lilly..--"

"Oh entschuldigt wenn ich störe ich hab ein teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen und finde das Albus Recht hat" mischte Molly sich ein.

"Guckt doch wir wollten immer das Harry und Ginny zusammen kommen schon von Geburt an. Und dann kommt so was her und zerstört alles. Meine Ginny und Harry sind wie für einander gemacht." _"Ah wieso bekomm ich solche Kopfschmerzen?"_ dachte Lilly und rieb sich die schläfen.

Es fühlte sich an als versuchte jemand in ihren Kopf einzudringen.

"Wir sollten sie von Harry fern halten" hörte Lilly ihre eigene Stimme sagen "dann wird Harry auch mehr zu uns gehören. Das problem jedoch..-"

"-. wie schaffen wir das? Wir können ihn nicht wählen lassen, da wär ja klar wer gewinnen würde. Also wie stellen wir es an?" beendete James den Satz von Lilly.

"Das ist eine gute frage, aber ich hab so eine Idee.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ein paar Tage später

"Guten Morgen Laurellie" hörte Laurellie verschlafen als sie die Küche betrat. Sie fragte sich die ganze Zeit wie spät es war, denn Harry befand sich nicht mehr im Bett und wie sie fest stellte wohl auch nicht in der Küche.

"Oh nein 7 Uhr morgens" stellte sie fest.

"Komm meine liebe setz dich und Frühstücke erst mal ein bisschen. Möchtest du ein Tee?" fragte Molly Weasley auf richtig freundlich zu ihr.Sollte das ihr Angst machen? Sie beschloss es erst mal sein zu lassen sich irgendwelche gedanken zu machen und erst mal zu Frühstücken.

Das Frühstück war köstlich! Siie wunderte sich das sie überhaupt noch laufen konnte so voll gefuttert war sie. Jetzt verstand sie Harry gut was Molly immer mit dem Armen Kerl macht war mezten!

"Harry?!" rief sie durchs Haus hörte aber immer noch keine Antwort. "Wo war der Kerl abgeblieben?"

"Hi Laurel" hörte sie Jane hinter sich. Wenigstens ihre Beste Freundin war noch da.

"Hey Jane. Sag mal hast du Harry gesehen? Hast du Lila Haare?" wo sie ihre Freundin so anschaute stellte sie fest das sich irgendwas verändert hatte bei ihr.

"Ja schon ich wollt mal was ausprobieren. Sieht süß aus findest du nicht?" lachte Jane wie üblich überirgendwas verrücktes. Ach ja was würd sie ohne Jane tun.

"Da fällt mir ein komm mit ins Zimmer."

"Wieso?"

In Zimmer angekommen nahm setzten Jane und sie sich auf ihr Bett. Gespannt sah sie Jane an was sie so geheimnisvolles von ihr wollte.

"Nun?"

"Ich wollt wissen..als wir oder James so ausgerastet ist was ist zwischen dir und Harry passiert?"

"Jane.."

"Sag nicht! Laurellie du wolltest doch immer warten -,"

"Lass mich aussprechen. Nichts wirkliches ist passiert Jane du wüsstest es sofort glaub mir, aber "

"aber.."? Bei dir gibt es ein ABER im Satz?

"Ja gibt es Jane. Ich meine ich wollte schon. Man sollte die Person kennen bevor und ich kenne ihn.Doch ich denke Harry denk sehr ander darüber.

"Ja ich denke schon, aber er ist auch nur ein Junge/Mann" zwinkerte Jane ihrer Freundin. Sie kannte sie lange und wusste das Laurel nicht unbestürzt tun würde und das es Gründe hätte wenn so was passieren sollte. Gemeinsam redete die beiden noch ein paar Miniuten über Gott und die Welt eher sich Laurel wieder entschloss sich auf die suche von Harry zu begeben.

_"Wo verdamt ist Harry abgeblieben? er verschwindet doch sonst nicht so einfach ohne einen Grund?" dachte Laurellie _und ging in die Küche zurück. Dort war kaum einer nur Mrs. Weasley und Lilly Potter die dabei waren das Essen vorzubereiten.

"Sagen Sie haben Sie irgendwo Harry gesehen? Ich kann ihn niergendwo finden?" frage sie und setz sich auf einen der freien Stühle im Raum. Zuerst dachte Laurel das die beiden Frauen sie ignorieren würden, da keine Antwort von ihnen kam bis Mrs.Weasly irgendwas von Bücherrei murmmelte. Schnell begab sich Laurel in den 2 Stock um nachzuschaun, ob Mrs. Weasley recht hatte.

_Was wollte Harry den in der Bücherrei? Er hätte ihr doch davon erzähl oder nicht?_ Oben angekommen mussterte sie den Gang, es war stockduster hier und alles voller staub als es ums sauber machen ging wurd der Teil wohl vergessen. Vorsichitg öffnete sie die Tür. Wer weiß was hinter der Tür sich verbag. _"JAh! genau dort hör nicht auf"_ hörte sie eine Weibliche Stimme sagen. _"Oh komm schon ich will mehr.._" wenn Laurel sich nicht täuschte war das Ginnys Stimme, aber wer war bei ihr? Neugier packte sie und so beschloss sie nachzuschauen.

_"Ich weiß nicht Ginny irgendwie fühlt sich das nicht richig an"_ Angewurzelt blieb Laurel stehen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein? Nein das war nicht Harrys Stimme oder doch?

"_Ach Harry es ist doch nur Sex! Es fühl sich vielleicht beim erstmal nicht richtig an, aber es wird dir gefallen. Also komm schon ich will dich endlich ganz für mich haben. Die kleine Schlampe hatte dich genug jetzt bin ich an der Reihe komm entspann dich." _

Laurell konnte nicht im ungewissen stehen, aber konnte sie es auch nicht wagen um die Ecke zu gehen und sich zu gewissern. Allen Mut nahm sie zusammen und schaute hinters Bücherregal unm dort ihre Vermutung bestätigt zu lassen. Ginny und Harry in einer sehr deutlichen Position wild am rum knutschen und wie es aussieht bereit für mehr. Ginny saß breit Beinig auf dem Tisch mit fast gar nichts mehr an außer ihren BH und ihrem Rock und Harry zwischen ihr. Sie war gerad dabei Harrys Hose aufzusamen als Laurel sich räusperte und die beiden Aufmerksam wurden.

"Will euch ja nicht stören, aber.." Laurel konnte nicht weiter reden. Ginnys gehässiges grinsen und Harrys perplexten blick konnte sie nicht ertragen. Schnell drehte sie sich um und rannte raus. Wie konnte Harry ihr das antun nach alle dem? Er sagte ihr doch das er sie liebte. Er wollte doch mit dem Sex warten. Wieso treibt er es denn mit Ginny. War sie hässlich?

Mit verweintem Gesicht lief sie direkt zu Jane ins Zimmer.

"Hey hey hey laurel schatz was ist los?" besogt mussterte Jane ihre beste freundin. So hatte sie Laurel erst vor ein paar Monaten gesehen. Was konnt hier denn so schlimm sein?

"Harry.." brachte Laurel nur hervor ehe sie in Janes Armen ihren Kummer entleeren konnte. Nachdem sie isch etwas beruhig hatte erzähle Laurel Jane was sie in der Bücherrei gesehen und gehört hatte.

"Ich versteh das nicht Jane! Harry war derjenige der immer warten wollte wieso macht er dann mit Ginny so rum. Bin ich zu hässlich zu dick zu keine ahnung was für ihn." wieder begannen Tränen ihren Wangen runterzulaufen. Jane nahm sie wieder trösten in den Arm.

"Pssst du bist nicht dick hässlich oder sonstiges. Ich würde sagen da stinkt was gewaltig an der Geschichte Laurellie. Komm mit wir werden herrausfinden was.

"aber.."

"Kein aber Laurellie"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Währenddessen bei Harry& Ginny:

"Laurellie?" verwirrte starrte er von dem Punk wo Laurellie verschwunden ist zu Ginny. Die schien das ganze gar nicht zu interssieren und zog ihn zu sich.

"Ginny lass das was machen wir? Ich bin so verwirrt was passiert hier?"

"Harry vergiss sie. Du bist mein du weißt es und jetzt wollen wir unseren Spaß haben." sagte Ginny und schob Harrys Jeans runter. Harry jedoch schob Ginny vor sich suchte sein Hemd richtete sich wieder und rannte aus dem Raum.

_"Irgendwas ist nicht in ordnung hier? Wieso _ _fühlt sich alles so komisch an" Ich brauch ein Butterbier" _

"Harry schön die zu sehen setz dich willst du ein Butterbier" grüßte Dumbledore Harry als dieser gerad den Raum betrat. Normal würde sich Harry wundern was Dumbledore hier so oft zu suchen hatte, aber momentan war ihm alles egal außer das er klarheit haben wollte was mit ihm los war? Wieso Ginny?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wo willst du hin Jane?" Laurel versuchte die ganze Zeit mir ihrer besten Freundin schritt zu halten was sehr anstrengend war, da die sehr schnell die treppen in die Küche runter rasste. Was immer sie vor hatte glücklich würde es bestimmt nicht enden. In de Küche angekommen saß nur Dumbledore da der nachdenklich in die Tasse starrte.

"Mist auch nicht" fluchte Jane und drehte sich um. Laurel die keine lust mehr hatte zu rennen setze sich erstmal und wartete darauf das Jane zur ruhe kommt und ihr erklärte was sie überhaupt vor hatte.

"Guten Abend" grüße Dumbledore sie jetzt der wohl bemerkte das er nicht mehr alleine war. "Wie geht es dir Laurellie"

"Ganz gut Proffesor und Ihnen" Antwortete sie aus höfflichkeit zu ihm. Ihre Eltern hatte ihr schließlich beigebracht stehts freundlich zu sein.

"Ja in meinem Alter schon schwer zu sagen" lächelte er sie durch seine halbmondbrille an. "Mir ist das ne Idee in den Kopf gekommen. Leider hab ich keine ahnung ob die gut ankommen wird. Wieder nachdenklich schaute er auf seine Tasse.

"Hö was für eine Idee Professor?" frate sie

"Nun ja" immer noch nachdenklich fuhr er mit seinen Fingern seinen Bart nach. Das erinnerte Laurel an den Film Mulan. Wo die Heiratsvermittlerin Tinte an den Fingern hatte und auch so nachdenklich ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart nachfuhr. Das fehlte jetzt dachte Lauel ein wenig lachend.

"Ich würde Harry gerne in den Orden aufnehmen, aber er würde nie wollen. Vielleicht sollten seine Freunde auch mit eintreten wie findest du das?

"wär bestechung oder so was oder nicht? Aber keine ahnung. Sie wissen Harry und seine Freunde verstehen sich momentan nicht so gut. "

"Na bestechung klingt etwas hart nein nein. Ich möchte euch nur schützen. Deshalb frag ich dich willst du und Jane eintreten dann helft ihr Mr. Potter genau so. Aber keine ahnung vielleicht liegt Mr. Potter ja gar nichts mehr an euch. Ich mein wer mit einer anderen schläft -,-

".. woher wissen sie das?" entsetz sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl auf. Jane hatte Recht da war was faul.

"Ich weiß viel. Und mit deiner Hilfe bekomme ich Harry in den Griff und das wird ne leichtigkeit. Ein kleiner Zauber und sie tun alles was ich will. Genau so wie Mr.Potter, oder denken sie er betrügt sie wirklich? Ein kleiner Zaubertrank der alles vergessen lässt ist schon hilfreich nicht wahr?"

"Sie waren es? Sie haben Harry verzaubert damit er mit Ginny..?"

"Ganz Recht und es hat ja gewirkt. Sehn sie wer hier mit verheulten Augen sitzt und sie werden gleich eh sich an dieses Gespräch nicht mehr erinnern." ein fiese grinsen umspielte Dumbledores Lippen als er sein Zauberstarb auf Laurellie richtete.

" " Dumbeldores Zauberstarb wurde aus den Händen gerissen was er wohl nicht erwartet hätte, denn sein geschocktes Gesicht veriet es. Laurel guckte zur Tür und entdeckte Harry der Dumbledore entwaffnete hatte. Schnell rannte sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn

"Oh Harry. Das war ein gemeiner Trick ..--,-"

"Psst Laurel alles in Ordnung? Hat er dir was getan?" beide schauten sich tief in die Augen und begannen sich dann zu küssen.

"Nu nu nu jetzt stoppt ihr mal ihr Turteltauben. Wir haben hier noch was zu klären" unterbrach Jane die beiden. Sie ging zurück in den Flur und öffnete die Tür die ein sofortigen Lärm auslöste. Miz einem Zufiredenen lächeln ging sie zurück in die Küche und machte Harry und Laurel klar das sie sich auf die Stühle setzen sollten."

"Wie hast du vor.?" fragte Laurel.

"Nun ja ich erklär die den Stand der Dinge. Dumbeldore oder sonst wer von hier hat Harry was ins Essen/Trinken gemischt, sodass er nicht mehr viel erinnerung hat an was. Ginny kam und hat es ausgenutz und ihn noch ein bisschen was vom Liebestrank gegeben. Du hast gesehen wie es lief."

"Oh Laurel es tut mir so leid ich wollt nie ..es " Laurellie unterbrach Harry mit einem sehr Leidenschaftlichen Kuss der ihm zeigen sollte, das alles in ordnung war. Lächeln trennten sich die beiden und sahen sich um. Der Orden hatte sich eingefunden der Spaß konnte also beginnen.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Leute danke für die Reviews ich habe mich echt gefreut. Mein leben läuft momentan wie sollt ich sagen nicht gerade toll und da fehlt manchmal die Lust. Doch kann ich sagen es geht schon wieder Berg auf. **

Kapitel 16

Der Spaß konnte beginnen freute sich Harry und ging zusammen mit Laurel zum Tisch. Harry beobachtet jeden Einzelnen der de Raum berat er wollte nur noch auf Richard warten und dann konnte es beginnen kein Theater Spielen mehr kein ich hab euch so vermisst, es ist ja so schön Eltern zu haben. Das ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven eigentlich wollte er damit warten bis die Ferien Vorrum waren, aber nach der Aktion von Dumbledore konnte er nicht mehr. Sie mussten hier sofort auf dem Haus und das mit der kleinen Lektion für den Orden.

"Aha Harry Laurel " grüße Richard die beiden als er in die Tür trat." Ich sehe ihr habt ein kleines zusammen treffen bei gerufen. Ihr macht mich von Tag zu Tag stolzer"

„Haha sicher Richard." Lachte Harry. „ Sind jetzt alle da?"

„Nein ich glaub Remus und Sirius fehlen noch" meldete sich Tonks die dabei war sich zu entscheiden welche Haarfarbe sie tragen sollte. Viele der Ordenmitglieder saßen an dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche und schauten ratlos umher, ob jemand wüsste was sie hier zu suchen hatten. Jane die sich schon auf Harrys Rede freute war in der zwischen Zeit auf der Suche nach etwas leckerem zu Essen _„Wie im Kino, da geht man auch nie ohne Popcorn rein"_

„Ich fühle mich als hätte mir jemand einen Quaffel gegen den Kopf geschlagen" hören Harry Sirius Stimmte aus dem Flur. Wo er Sirius hört fragte sich Harry wo sein Pate den ganzen Tag abgeblieben war er. Diesen Gedanken konnte er aber noch später ausführen jetzt wollt er erst mal diese Situation hinter sich haben.

„Also sind alle hier?" fragte er noch mal in die Runde. Niemand sollte den Spaß ja verpassen also.

„Warum lässt du den ganzen Orden hier erscheinen Harry was soll das?" fragte James.

„Das sag ich dir _Vater"_ antwortet Harry ihm wobei er das Wort „Vater" hasserfüllt ausspuckte. Jeder im Raum erschauderte als sie Harry das sagten hörten.

„ Ihr denkt wohl ich habe euer kleines Spiel nicht mitbekommen oder? Guck mal Harry da sind deine Eltern sie sind doch irgendwie am leben! Klein Harry freut sich und hat nun seine Familie zurück wo er doch all die Jahre bei seinen Hasserfüllten Verwandten leben musste, konnte jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. „

Der Orden starrte Harry nur ehrfürchtig an. Was war in Harry gefahren dachten sie. Hilfe suchend schaute McGonagall zu Dumbledore der zu Harrys kleiner Rede die Augenbraun hob. Er hoffte dass er nichts Blödes anstellte und ruhig blieb.

„So wie Dumbledore mich all die Jahre belogen hat muss ich sagen hab ich euch auch belogen." Nun war es an Remus fragend die Augenbraun zu heben. Mit kühler Stimme fuhr Harry fort:" Dumbledore belog euch. James und Lilly Potter starben nie haha. Nein sie waren die ganze Zeit am leben und das war von Dumbledore allein geplant!! Genau in dieser Nacht brachte er _meine Eltern_ außer gefahren Zone und überredete meine Großeltern ihre Platz einzunehmen. Und ja sie lebten zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt noch! Sagte Harry als er die fragenden Blicke der anderen sah. Jetzt würde die ganze Wahrheit rauskommen. Entsetzten zeigte sich in den Gesichtern der Menschen in diesem Raum.

„Das kann nicht wahr schein Junge du lügst!" blaffte Moody ihn an und fixierte sein Magisches Auge auf ihn, als ob er damit die lügen enttarnen konnte. Die anderen die die ganze Zeit mit offenem Mund Harry zu gehört hatten schienen aus ihrer Trance zu kommen und blafften genau wie Moody rum, das Harry aufhören sollte solche lügen zu erzählen. Harry wusste das Dumbledore sie gut unter Kontrolle hatte und er nur mit sehr viel Glück die Geschichte enttarnen konnte.

„Es gab keine Beerdigung von meinen Eltern keine von meinen Großeltern lässt euch das nicht wundern?" fragte er. Remus der nicht wusste was er glauben sollte dachte an die Zeit zurück und sagte dann „es hat uns natürlich gewundert, aber es war eine schwere Zeit wir konnten niemanden trauen deswegen haben wir so was nicht veranstaltet. Es war damals zu Gefährlich.

„_Typisch hat Dumbledore alles gut eingefädelt." _

„Nun gut, aber nachdem er es geschafft hatte die Potters zu verstecken und meine Großeltern in die Gefahr zu locken bereitet er sein nächsten Plan vor. Nachdem Voldemord ins Haus kam und die Tat vollbrachte schaffte er mich zu den Dursley´s in Gedanken das es das beste für mich ist." Er brauchte seine Waffe gegen Voldemord." Harry ignorierte das schaudern als er Voldemords Namen aussprach.

„DU wusstest das die Leute Magie hassten und trotzdem brachtest du mich zu ihnen!! Sicher vor der Zauberwelt, aber nicht sicher vor meinen eigenen Verwandten." Zorn stieg in Harry auf. Er musste aufpassen oder er würde etwas tun was ihn zwar freute aber große konzequnzen haben konnte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Lilly tränen traten in ihren Augen. Sie mochte es nicht wie Harry hier redet. James schien es kalt zu lassen er guckte genau wie Harry wütend. Sie wollte ihren kleinen nie allein lassen und sie wusste auch nicht wieso sie es tat. Sie wünschte sie könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und alles ungeschehen machen. Alles war besser als dass Harry sie verachtete.

„Meine so genannten Verwandten hassten mich und das zeigten sie auch wann immer sie Lust dazu hatten." Wollte er das ausweiten? Nein das wollt er nicht, sie brauchten nicht mehr wissen als ihm lieb ist. Er schaute zu Laurellie die ihn mit einem lächeln zeigte das sie für ihn da ist. Er ging zu ihr nahm ihre Hand und erzählte weiter.

„Wir alle hatten genug von der Situation und so verließ ich die Leute." Er konnte den Namen dieser Leute nicht aussprechen. So viel hass und schmerzliche Erinnerungen steckten hinter seiner Vergangenheit. „Ich bin nur ein Teil von einem Plan, eine Waffe. Ich will das aber nicht! Ich will nicht gesteuert werden ich will nicht mein GANZES LEBEN BELOGEN WERDEN!! UND DER LETZTE KNÜLLER VERSUCHST DU AUCH NOCH MICH UND LAURELLIE AUSEINDER ZU FÜHREN FÜR SO EIN FLICHTCHN WIE WEASLEY!! Der Raum war still. Hatten sie Dumbledore falsch eingeschätzt? Molly´s Gesicht war Purpur Rot. Wie konnte Harry das zu Dumbledore sagen? Wie konnte er so über ihre Ginny reden? Was viel ihm ein?

„Dumbledore du hast mich die ganze Zeit benutz versucht mich zu manipulieren. Und wo du nun wusstest das mein leben anders verlief als DU es geplant hattest da musstest du was unternehmen. Du glaubtest doch nicht im ernst das ich meine _Eltern _so offen in den Arm nehmen, wenn sie einmal sagen tut mir leid. Du solltest mich besser kennen." Harry drehte sich zu den Potter „ Zu euch wie konntet ihr? Ich dachte ihr liebt mich" nun war es auch an Harry tränen in den Augen zu haben, der Schmerz war einfach zu groß. Jahre dachte er seine Eltern sind für ihn gestorben, weil sie ihn liebten aber nun musste er feststellen dass dem nicht so sei. Sie retten sich, dachten nur an sich! All die Nächte bei den Dursleys wo er sich Vorstellte wie sein leben hätte sein können mit seinen Eltern waren zerstört. Die Jahre wo ihn jeder erzählte wie toll seine Eltern doch waren sind für ihn jetzt eine schmerzliche Erinnerung.

Leise Sprach er weiter" ihr wusstet wie sie waren, das sie Magie hassten und trotzdem habt ihr zu gelassen das ER mich dort hinbrachte! Ich verstehe es nicht. Bin ich so ne Last für euch gewesen, das ihr ein Weg brauchtet mich los zu werden?"

Er sah wie seine Mutter tränen die Wangen runter liefen und sein Vater versuchte sie zu trösten. Den Frust den Schmerz musste er irgendwie loswerden. „ Ihr kommt her nehmt mich mit offenen Armen auf und erwartet das ich das selbe tue? Nach all den Jahren in den ich dachte das meine Eltern als Helden gestorben sind? Nach alle den Jahren in den ich furchtbaren Schmerz erleiden musste? Ihr SEID FEIGLINGE! SCHICKT LIEBER EUREN EIGENEN SOHN IN DEN TOD ALS SELBST GETÖTET ZU WERDEN! Zitternd vor Wut drückte er sich an Laurel die selbst mit weinte. Sie wusste was Harry fühlte sie wusste was er durch machte.

James der genug hatte sich solche Vorwürfe anzuhören sprang auf und lief auf Harry zu was Richard veranlasste ein zu schreiten.

„Lass Richard" sagte Harry und durch bohrte James mit einem Kühlen Blick.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? NATÜRLICH LIEBEN WIR DICH, ABER WIR HATTEN KEINE ANDERE WAHL.-;"

KEINE ANDERE WAHL? DAS ICH NICHT LACHE DU WOLLTST DEIN EIGENEN ARSCH RETTEN. ICH WAR EUCH GANZ EGAL"

„Harry das nicht wahr" weinte Lilly und drückte Rose näher an sich. Alle anderen im Raum beobachteten sie Szene vor sich. Was veranlasste Harry so kühl zu sein?

„Vielleicht habe ich einen Fehler gemacht Harry, aber bitte versteh doch es ging nicht anders." Erklärte Dumbledore „ Es war eben ein Fehler eines Alten Mannes"

Laurel die die ganze Zeit ruhig neben Harry stand hatte genug. Verstanden sie alle nicht was Harry sagen wollte? Das ein Einfaches Tut mir leid nicht reichte?

„Ihr versteh es nicht oder? Durch eure lügen und Geheimnis Tuerei habt ihr ihn mehr wehgetan als ihr vorstellen könnt. Ihr braucht euch nicht wundern wenn Harry seine eigenen Geheimnise hat. Ihr wisst nicht wie die Vergangenheit von ihm aussieht. Was er erlebt hat. Ihr wisst es nicht und ihr könnt nicht erwarten dass er das akzeptiert was ihr getan habt."

„Ich versteh nicht" mischte sich Tonks ein. „soll das heißen Dumbledore soll uns belogen haben und die Potters versteckt. Und noch dazu wollte er Harry für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen nutzen?" Tonks sprach genau das aus was alle in diesem Raum dachten.

„Genau" bestätigte Jane die auch mal was sagen wollte. Sie fand die Szene lustig, obwohl ja nicht wirklich was Lustig daran war. Sie kannte Harry genau so lang wie Laurel und wusste wie unglücklich er damals in England war und wie schwer es für ihn war überhaupt darüber zu sprechen. Manchmal, das wusste sie von Laurel, war die Vergangenheit noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen für Harry. Es kam vor das er von Albträumen geplackt wurde und im schlaf um her schrie.

„Ach wer soll den Mist den glauben. Der Junge ist aufgebracht mehr nicht" hörten sie die Stimme eines kleinen Zauberers, den Harry nicht genau erkannte. „Er sucht nur Aufmerksamkeit"

„Er hat Recht Potter ist bekannt dafür." Zischte Snape. „ Potter ist gekränkt und will nun seinen Frust auslassen und erzählt dieses Lügen Märchen." Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf sein Gesicht was Harry noch Wütender macht. „Wo hast du denn gesteckt Potter? Wo lebtest du? Wo lebt ihr?" Das könntest du uns ja auch verraten"

„Das geht hier niemanden etwas an und ihr werdet es nie Erfahren da können Sie aufhören in mein Geist einzudringen. Sie denken wohl ich beherrsche nicht die Gunst des Okklumentiks, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen." Er war Müde es war doch fast alles gesagt, aber trotzdem fühle er sich immer noch komisch als wurde er seinen Ballast nicht los. Er schaute zu Richard der ihm mit einem Nicken klar machte dass es reichte, das er nicht mehr sagen brauchte.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit das wir gehen" verkündete Richard. „ Jane, Laurel Harry ich habe eure Klamotten schon bereicht gestellt. Wir brechen so schnell wie möglich auf.

„Was?" plapperte Dumbledore traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Ihr wollt gehen, aber das geht nicht ich bin für Harrys wohl zuständig ich lass nicht zu das du ihn mitnimmst."

„Ach echt? Versuch mich aufzuhalten" sagte Richard und zückte seinen Zauberstab." Ich warne dich Albus du solltest dich nicht mit mir anlegen. Jane, Laurel und Harry wusste das es wahr war. Niemand sollte sich mit Richard anlegen nicht einmal Dumbledore der zwar den Orden hinter sich hatte, aber die würden ihm auch keine Hilfe sein.

„du Drohst mir? Mir Albus Dumbledore der Mächtigen Zauberer der Zauberwelt? Da kann ich nur lachen." Entgegnete er und stand eben so auf. Harry sah ein Duell kommen so schnappte er seine Freunde und ging zur Tür. Als sie ihrer Koffer Reise fertig machten hörten sie in der Küche nur ein entsetzten Schrei von Molly Weasley und das lachen von Richard. Als dieser zu den Drei kam schauten sie ihn mit einem Fragenden Blick worauf er nur sagte, das er es ihnen später erzählen wird.

Sie waren gerade dabei die Tür zu schließen als Lilly zu ihm stieß und Harry bat ihr zu verzeihen doch Harry wehrte sie ab und ging. Ging in seine Welt wo er aufwuchs, glücklich war und wo Menschen ihn nicht an logen.

**A/N: Puuuh Fertig!! Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hab ich mich durch gerungen dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich muss ehrlich sagen ich hatte schon fast vergessen was ich schreiben wollte, aber ich hoffe dass man es nicht merkt. Sind irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten hier drin? Bitte klärt mich auf ich werde es dann umändern. Ich habe noch eine Bitte die etwas doof ist kann mir jemand sagen wie alt ich die Charakter hier gemacht habe? Danke an alle Leser und vor allem an die die mir auch Fleißig ihre Meinung mitteilen. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Daaaaaaaaaaaaanke das ich euch treuen Stammleser habe die noch schön fleisig Reviewn. Das freut mich richtig toll , **

**Ich wollte euch nur sagen ich habe bis jetzt noch 3 Kapitel geschrieben und werd sie jedoch Woche updaten sprich ich habe was für die nächsten 3 Wochen. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwer jedoch zu updaten ,weil ich die irgendwie so schnell wie möglich gestellt haben möchte um eure meinung zu lesen. Doooch würde das bedeuten schreiben schreiben schreiben und so ist die spannung ja am größten nicht wahr?)**

**Danke auf jeden fall und danke für eure Ideen**

**Kapitel 17**

Es vergangen ein paar Wochen nach der Konservation mit dem Orden im Hauptquartier in London. Die Vier Reisenden waren unterdessen wieder nach Hause nach Nashville gereist wo sie Laurel Eltern und Maggie alles erzählten was vorgefallen war. So waren sie auch nicht Überrascht als eines morgens als sie die Zeitung aufschlugen und mit erstaunen Festellen mussten das Dumbledore sich gewaltig aus der Schlinge gerettet hatte. Es schien zwar dass ein paar der Ordensmitglieder glaubten was Harry sagte, aber viele jedoch standen noch auf Dumbledores Seite. 

_**Junge- der- Lebt stößt Dumbledore ab! **_

_**Wir wissen ja sehr gut über die gute Beziehung zwischen dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter bescheid. Wie uns aber nun höchst Persönlich bekannt wurde soll zwischen den Beiden ein Heftiger Streit eskaliert wurden sein. Harry Potter den wir als immer Anständig und Freundlichen Jungen kennen soll laut Zeugen aussagen sogar Handgreiflich geworden sein. **_

_**Was ist nur mit dem Jungen los? Proffesor Snape Zaubertrankmeister der Schule Hogwarts sagt dazu:" Natürlich ist Potter immer Dumbledores Liebling gewesen und das war eins nicht so, da wurde der Junge Gewalttätig. Er liebt den Rummel um sich und bekommt er nicht das was er will dann sehen wir ja wie es endet."**_

_**Dumbledore soll laut den Medizinern schwere innere Blutung gehabt haben und ein stark verbrannte Hand. Selbst Ginny Weasley soll unter Potter gewaltig leiden. Molly Weasley mit den nerven am ende:" er war doch immer wie ein Sohn für mich. Ich habe ihn wie mein eigener Sohn behandelt. Und nun das? Die kleine Liebt ihn und er bricht ihr so das Herz." **_

_**Ist der ganze Ruhm Harry Potter um den Kopf gewachsen? Soll so ein Junge die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt sein? Potter wollte sich zu dem Streit nicht äußern er sagte nur:" Der Alte Wicht soll mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich komme alleine klar. Ich brauche niemanden!" **_

_**Wir können nur hoffen dass Potter merkt was er falsch macht. **_

_**Rita K.**_

„Das gibt es nicht!" entsetzt schmiss Harry die Zeitung auf den Tischt und griff sich zweifelt in die Haare. Wie konnten die Leute ihm so ne Lügengeschichte unterstellen? Hatte er nicht genug unter der ganzen Situation zu leiden? Er freute sich jetzt schon wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird. Er wusste noch wie es im 4 ten Jahr war. Sollte es sich wiederholen? 

„Harry was los? Fragte Liz besorgt als sie sah das Harry die Zeitung die er erhielt wütend auf den Tisch knallte. Sie war froh ihre Tochter und Harry wieder bei sich zu haben trotzdem machte sie sich auch sorgen was drüben in London passierte 

„Dumbledore lässt Lügen verbreiten. Ich kann es nicht glauben ich wusste irgendwas würde passieren, aber das er mich so in der Presse schlecht macht hätte ich nicht gedacht." Erschöpft setzte er sich zurück in den Stuhl. Er konnte eh nichts tun also wieso aufregen. 

„So ist er der liebe" sagte sie und lass den Artikel. Sie musste sich selbst beherrschen als las was Harry untergeschoben wurde. „Wie kann er es wagen? Erst verheimlicht er das deine Eltern leben und nun macht er dich schlecht?" 

„Vielleicht sollte man ne gegen Darstellung liefern" schlug Noah vor der die Szene beobachtete. 

„Das hätte kein Sinn. Wer glaubt schon einem Verrückten Psychopaten der auf Dumbledore losgeht." In Zwei Wochen würde er wieder nach Hogwarts müssen unter der Leitung von Dumbledore. Er wünschte er könnte es irgendwie verhindern, aber er brauchte die Schulebildung. 

„Ihr glaubt nicht was ich Herausgefunden habe" verkündete Richard als er mit Laurel in der Tür erschien. Laurel ging es seit ein paar Tagen nicht gut ständig träumte sie von Angriffen von Voldemord. Richard kam das ganze Bizarr vor da er noch von keinen Angriffen gehört hatte, deshalb ließ er sie von bekannten untersuchen. Harry setzte sich auf als er Laurel sah. Er fand da sie ziemlich Blass wirkte. _War das so ne schlechte Neuigkeit? _

„Unsere Laurel hier ist eine Seherin" strahlt er. „Nicht dass was Schlechtes ist eher im Gegenteil, aber sie muss lernen ihre Fähigkeiten zu Kontrollieren." 

„Aber wie soll ich das machen Onkel. Ich kann es nicht, es ist schrecklich ständig diese Angriffe und schreie von Menschen! Und ich beherrsche Okklumentik genau so wie Harry und trotzdem kann ich es nicht abschalten." Stöhnend haute sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Sie wollte das alles nicht. Wieso sie? Konnte ihre Schwester diese Fähigkeit nicht haben?

„Das wirst du von alleine herausfinden meine Liebe. So was gibt es neues?" erkundigte er sich und strahlte seine Familie an. 

„Dumbledore hat die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und mich in der Presse schlecht gemacht." Informierte Harry Richard. Dieser wirkte gar nicht erfreut und verlangte die Zeitung um sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. 

„Das gibt es doch nicht." Schimpfte er und warf wie Harry auch schon die Zeitung achtlos auf den Tisch. „Was fällt diesem Kerl ein?" 

„Vielleicht hättest du ihn nicht in eine Ratte verwandeln sollen" mutmaßte Laurellie die selbst den Artikel las und es nicht fassen konnte. Sie freute sich eigentlich mit Harry nach Hogwarts zu gehen, aber jetzt mit diesen Problemen dachte sie ob es nicht besser wär irgendwie fern dem alle zu bleiben. 

„Er hat bekommen was er verdient." Sagte Richard und lachte über seine Schandtat die er bewirkt hatte. Er wusste aber selbst das Laurel recht hatte. „Irgendwas müssen wir tun, das kann doch nicht so ungeschworen bleiben." 

„Ist es nicht irgendwie besser dem fern zu bleiben Onkel." Fragte Laurellie. 

„Auf keinen fall meine kleine. Das wäre der größte Fehler den wir machen könnten." Harry der die ganze Diskussion verfolgte sah eine Eule ans Fenster fliegen. Er erkannte sie sofort es war die Eule von Sirius. 

„Heyy Pan Pan" grüße er die kleine Eule und nahm den Brief ab um ihr gleich darauf etwas Bot zu geben. „Sirius schreibt mir" sagte er uns las den Brief laut vor

_**Harry, **_

_**Ich weiß nicht wo du dich momentan aufhälst und das will ich auch gar nicht, aber ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du bist fern dem ganzen hier. Ich denke mal du hast mitbekommen was in der Zeitung über dich steht. Dumbledore hat es geschafft die Leute auf dich zu hetzen. Der Orden glaub dein Geschichte nicht mit Dumbledore nur Remus, Tonks, Neville, und Arthur glauben an deine Unschuld. Wir versuchten uns umzuhören was die Leute auf der Strasse über das ganze denken und bis jetzt sieht es nicht sonderlich gut aus Harry. Ich würde sagen du stellt ein gegen Argument da was Dumbledor blöd dastehen lässt. Ich habe dir nie über meine alte Schulfreundin Melanie Twist erzählt sie ist Reporterin und würde dir gerne helfen die Sache ins rechte Licht zu Rücken. Schreib mir so schnell es geht ob du einverstanden bist. **_

_**Sag Richard dass er eine groß artige Leistung vollbracht hat mit dem Verwandeln in eine Ratte. Es hatte 3 Tage gedauert bis der Orden es schaffte Dumbi zurück zu verwandeln.**_

_**Pass auf dich auf**_

_**Tatze **_

Als Harry zu ende gelesen hatte schaute er in die nachdenklichen Gesichter seiner Familie. Er wusste nicht sollte er es wirklich tun? Sollte er klar stellen was Dumbledore gemacht hatte? Es wäre eine schöne bittere Rache, aber wiederum wäre die Gefahr größer das Voldemord drauf aufmerksam wurde. 

„Ich sag mach es Harry" sagte Richard und tätschelte die Schulter seines neu gefunden Enkels. 

CocoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCOcOcOcOcOCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoC

„Schon verrückt das alles oder?" sagte Laurel als sie sich an Harry anlehnte. Sie hatten beschlossen sich abends auf der Terrasse zu treffen um Zeit für sich zu haben. Laurels Vater mochte Harry zwar, aber das sie ein paar waren war für ihn noch etwas ungewohnt. Jedes mal wenn Harry Laurel küsste verzog Noah das Gesicht und gab dumme Kommentare. Liz lachte nur und schlug ihren Ehemann lachten auf den Arm und erinnerte ihn, das sie in ihrem Alter und fast Schwanger war. Das brachte Noah ganz aus der Fassung und er predigte ihnen beide an das sie ihre Hände gefälligst bei sich haben sollten sonst wüsste er nicht wozu er fähig war. 

„Ja. Hättest du je gedacht das wir hier sitzen eng einander gekuschelt und in die Sternen blickend?" sanft streifte Harry Laurels Strähne aus dem Gesicht die ihr dort hingefallen war als sie in seine Augen schauen wollte. Er konnte es manchmal gar nicht fassen was für ein Glück er mit ihr hatte. Er wollte sich nie Vorstellen wie sein leben abgelaufen wäre, wenn er in diesem Heim geblieben wäre. Das war dieses was wäre wenn Spiel. Er mochte es nicht, denn es gab viel was wäre wenn in seinem Leben und was er jetzt hatte war alles was er wollte. 

„Ich liebe dich Laurellie" sagte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Laurellie die nicht auf so was vorbereitet war schaute ihn nur etwas unsicher in die Augen. _Natürlich _

„Ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte sie und küsste ihn erneut. Nie hätte Harry gedacht dass ein Wort ihn so glücklich machte. Voller Freude stand er auf nahm Laurels Hand und schwang sie über seine Schulter. Lachend drehten sie sich im Kreis alles vergessen was in den letzen Wochen passiert war. Es zählte nur jetzt nur sie Zwei. Nur Gemeinsam waren sie Stark, gemeinsam waren sie die Lösung aller Probleme

**A/N: Huch und so schnell habe ich das Kapitel fertig. Ich glaub es nicht ich habe gerade mal 2 Stunden daran gesessen! Mir kommen jetzt wieder Ideen ich hoffe ihr mögt sie und ich verwirre euch nicht so. So bis nächste Woche und nicht vergessen fleissig Reviewen ;P AAACH ja tip Profil! **


	18. Chapter 18

AN/ Es freut mich dass euch meine gezauberten Kapitel so gefallen

**AN/ Es freut mich dass euch meine gezauberten Kapitel so gefallen. Ich kann mit Stolz sagen es war dieses mal leichter die zu verfassen den keine Ahnung wo der Treibstoff dafür herkommt. DAAAAAAAANKE auf jeden fall!! **

**Kapitel 18**

Männer erschienen wie aus dem Nichts von einander entfernt auf einen schmalen mondhellen Weg. Ein Augenblick verharrten die beiden ehr sie sich erkannten und ihre Zauberstäbe sinken ließen.

„Neuigkeiten?" fragte der eine

„Hervorragende" antwortet Severus Snape. Beide Männer gingen eine Dunkle schmale Gasse entlang vorbei an Nasskalten Wänden. Die langen Schwarzen Umhänge die sie trugen schlugen ihnen beim Gehen immer wieder an die Knöchel.

„Ich sehe ich bin nicht der einzigste der zu Spät kommt". Sagte Yaxley. Gemeinsam gingen sie weiter durch die kalte Gasse. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Ton. Die Gasse endete an eine Kreuzung, die eine Führte zum Friedhof der Stadt und die andere zu einem verlassenen Haus. Dort wo das Haus stand schien der Mond am hellsten drauf so war gut zu erkennen dass das Haus schon Jahre verlassen war. Fenster waren kaputt, Pflanzen wuchsen verwilderte das Dach runter und Grabsteine die dort eins standen waren umgekippt. Beide gingen mit schnellen Schritten zum Eingang, denn sie wurden schon Sehnsüchtig erwartet.

Snape öffnete die Tür und ging in Haus. Innen drin sah es nicht besser aus als von außen. Treppenstufen waren Kaputt, überall war es Staubig und die Wände hatten Löcher. Snape wusste das die Versammlung im Salon stattfinden würde, deswegen war sein erster Weg auch dort hin.

Wie erwartet waren sie die letzen, denn der Raum war schon voller Menschen in Schwarzen Umhängen und Weißen Masken. Alle schwiegen als sie beide den Raum betraten. Es war Stockdunkel in diesem Raum die einzigste Lichtquelle war ein kleines Feuer neben dem Kamin. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnten und Voldemort die Ehe erwiesen.

„Ah Severus und Yaxley" sagte eine hohe kalte Stimme, die direkt neben dem Kamin kam. Severus konnte zuerst die Gestalt nicht erkennen, weil er sich erst noch an das Licht gewöhnen musste doch je mehr er hinsah, desto mehr konnte er eine Düstere Gestalt erkennen, haarlos, blass man konnte schon sagen es hatte keine Farbe und mit Roten Augen die ihn so durchdringend ansahen. Lord Voldemort!

„Ich hoffe ihr habt eine Gute Erklärung. Besser ihr bringt mir gute Neuigkeiten." Neben Severus zuckte Yaxley zusammen als er Voldemort reden hörte doch ihn kümmerte es nicht. Was ging ihn diese Figur an?

„Nun?"

„Herr" zitternd fiel Yaxley auf die Knie. „ Wir haben es Geschafft den Minister für Zauberei auf unsere Seite zu ziehen." Erfreut über dieses Nachricht lachte Voldemort auf „ Ich wusste es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Gut gemacht Yaxley, aber ich habe dir eine andere Aufgabe erteilt. Was ist damit?"

„Verzeiht Herr." Immer noch vor Angst zitternd stammelte Yaxley jetzt „ es war mir unmöglich Informationen über den Orden zu erhalten."

„Severus ich hoffe du hast mich nicht so enttäuscht." Seine Roten Augen fixierten Severus schwarz mit solcher Eindringlichkeit, das einige der Zuschauer wegsahen. Er jedoch schaute ruhig zurück in das Gesicht von Lord Voldemords.

„Das Band zwischen Dumbledore und Potter ist gebrochen. Potter stellt sich alleine ohne diesen Alten Narren." Voldemords Augen fixierten ihn weiter nach einem Augenblick jedoch krümmten sich Voldemords Lippen zu einem Art lächeln.

„Sehr schön. Wo ist der Junge Severus?"

„Dass Herr konnte ich nicht raus finden, aber ich habe noch eine Neuigkeit die Sie interessieren wird."

„Was sind das für Neuigkeiten."

„Nun ja es scheint das Dumbledor den Jungen belog. Wie auch die Zauberwelt.

„In welcher Weise." Mischte sich Lucius Malfoy ein. Er würde es nicht zu lassen, das Severus den Ruhm abbekommt. Die Ruhe die im Raum herrschte schien nun etwas gelegt. Einige fingen an mit einander zu reden bis Voldemort ein schritt.

„RUHE" darauf war es wieder still. „erzähl weiter."

„Nun Herr. Dumbledore hat damals als sie die Potter angriffen seine Eltern aus der Gefahr gebracht und dafür die Großeltern des Jungen benutzt."

„WAS?" schrie Voldemort. Seine langen Spitzen Finger krallten sich in den Sitz. Sein größter Triumph und jetzt soll es gar nicht wahr sein? Jeder im Raum bekam Angst, niemand wollte der nächste sein der Voldemort Wut abbekommt.

„Ich kann mir denken Potter nahm es freudig auf?" schnell fasst Voldemort sich. Er würde das schon irgendwie nutzen und nun da Potter nicht mehr unter Dumbledores Schutz stand müsste es ein Kinderspiel sein an ihn ranzukommen.

„Er ist in die Luft gegangen und verschwunden und hat Dumbledore noch fertig gemacht."

„Gut Severus. Ich bin stolz." Rote Augen trafen Braune. _„Potter mach dich auf was gefasst" _

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCocoCoCoCoCo

„AAh" schmerzend griff Harry sich an die Stirn. Er wusste Voldemort war glücklich, aber über was?

„Harry alles in Ordnung? Fragte Laurel die neben Harry lag. Ihre Eltern und Maggie waren auf einem Konzert von irgendeinem Alt Künstler und Harry und sie beschlossen die Zeit zu nutzen um enger die Zeit zu genießen.

„ER freut sich über irgendwas." Sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen, sofort konnte er Besorgnis erkenne.

„Nutz das Schild Harry!" ermahnte sie „ du weißt wie gefährlich das ist."

„Ja ich weiß"

„Ach Harry ich will nur nicht dass es dir schlecht geht." Sanft kuschelte sie sich an Harrys Brust. Sie wusste dass sie jetzt in einer sehr schwierigen Zeit lebten was bedeutete, das sie sehr vorsichtig sein mussten.

„Ich weiß und ich will auch nicht das er weiß wie ich fühle, oder das ich unter ihn leide. Und deshalb haben wir das Schild ja aber ich kann es manchmal nicht zu lang oben lassen."

„Ich versteh dich Harry so geht es mir auch und Richard wird uns helfen." Aufmunternd schaute Harry runter in Laurel schönen Augen. Er konnte nicht sagen was er am liebst an ihr mochte. Er müsste ohne zu lügen sagen „alles." Vorsichtig küsste er ihrer Nasenspitze und sagte: „Laurel. Ich weiß wie ich Voldemort zerstören kann." Fragend hob sie die Augenbraun. Wie sollte er das wissen?

„ Mit unserer Liebe Laurel. Nur die Liebe kann Böses zerstören sagte Dumbledore mir einst und egal wie Dumm er ist ich glaube er hat recht." Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich enger an Harry und schloss ihrer Augen kurz bevor sie einschlief flüsterte sie: „Du hast recht Harry. Ich würde für dich sterben."

Am nächsten morgen wachten die beiden durch ein schrei von Noah auf. Sie hatten sich gestern gar nicht drum gekümmert das sie im selben Bett einschliefen mit dem Risiko, das sie erwischt werden konnten.

„WAS SUCHT IHR IN MEINEM HAUS IM SELBEN BETT" schrie Noah und wurde schon Tomaten Rot. Liz die die Sache eher amüsierend fand versuchte ihren Mann zu beruhigen. „ Schatz sie haben schon immer im selben Bett geschlafen was soll das jetzt anders machen?

„WAS ES JETZT ANDERS MACHEN SOLL? ICH SAG DIR WAS ES ANDERS MACHEN SOLL. DIE BEIDEN SIND EIN PAAR UND SIE WERDEN BESTIMMT NICHT NUR HÄNDCHEN HALTEN IM BETT. OOOH NEIN!! UND WILL NICHT DAS MEINE TOCHTER MIT 16 SCHWANGER WIRD. DAS KOMMT NICHT IN FRAGE!! KEIN SEX VOR DER EHE DAS WIR UNS VERSTANDEN HABEN.

Laurellie der die ganze Situation langsam zu peinlich war gab Harry mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen dass es Zeit war zu gehen. „Wir reden später" flüstere sie ihm noch schnell zu eher sie ihn rausscheuchte. Nach ungefähr einer Halben Stunde hatte sich Noah beruhigt und trank einen Kaffee. Liz nutze die Gelegenheit um mit Laurel zu sprechen.

„Kann ich reinkommen schatz?" fragte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett als sie die Zustimmung bekam. „Sag mal wie weit läuft die Beziehung mit Harry?" Sie wollte keinen wunden Punkt treffen mit der Frage. Sie wollte nur dass sie nicht den gleichen Fehler machte wie sie damals.

„Mum." Antwortete Laurel genervt. „Du hast mich einen besseren erzogen. Ich denk schon manchmal wie schön es wäre Harry _ganz _ zu kennen, aber ich habe meine Einsicht immer noch wie vor 1 Jahre.

„Das ist schön Laurel. Ich wollt nur wissen, weil das ist keine einfache Situation."

„Ich weiß Mum und weißt du. Ich kann dir sagen was JETZT ist aber nicht in ein paar Wochen. Harry kämpft ums überleben, da weiß ich nicht schaffen wir es zu Heiraten? Es soll nicht so klingen als Phrophezeihe ich seinen meinen Tod voraus, aber er sollte was haben. wie soll ich sagen an dem er sich wunderbar zurück erinnern kann, oder ich."

Tränen bildeten sich in Liz Augen. Sie wusste dass die beiden für immer zusammen gehören. Und ihre Tochter hatte recht sie wussten nicht was nächste Woche war.

Weißt du Laurel. Ich verstehe dich und ich akzeptiere es sogar wir brauchen ja deinem Vater kein Ton davon sagen. Um Himmelswillen wir werden ihm absolut kein Ton davon sagen wir sind ja nicht Verrückt. Trotzdem Laurel du hast jetzt einen Freund mit dem du dir vorstellen kannst zu schlafen und ich will das du irgendwie Verhütest. Ich habe deshalb für morgen ein Termin beim Arzt gemacht..,-„ Laurelie unterbracht entsetzt ihre Mutter.

„Du hast was?! Mum ich bin eine Hexe da gibt es andere Möglichkeiten. Ich würde es ständig bei dem Ständigen Stress vergessen und.." Nun aber war es Liz die ihre Tochter unterbrach. „ Doch nicht bei einem Muggel Arzt. Es ist fast wie bei einem Muggel nur mit Magischen Medikamente."

„Oh Mum. Na schön ich geh dahin."

CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCocoCoCoCoCoCoco

Es waren nur noch 2 Tage bis Harry Laurel und Jane zurück nach Hogwarts gingen deshalb beschlossen sie die Tage die ihn blieben gemeinsam zu nutzen. Sie kehrten nach England zurück, natürlich versteckt, wo Harry das gegen Interview gab was ihm Richard ans Herz legte. Die Reaktion der anderen war wie erwartet keine glaubte ihm. Was kein wunder war, denn ein Tag danach tauchte Dumbledore mit Bandage am Arm und Pfeilchen am Auge auf.

Harry beschloss das es ihn nicht kümmerte was die anderen von ihn dachten, denn er hatte ja immer noch Jane, Neville, und seine geliebte Laurel.

**A/N: wow und wieder eins fertig. Ich kann sagen ich bekomme langsam Ideen, obwohl die auch wieder ihren Weg bannen den Kopf zu verlassen. Ich werde die Wochenenden nutzen und schreib jetzt jeden Tag eine Halbe Stunde an einem Kapitel. Mal sehen was draus wird. **


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Ich weiß nicht habe ich Harry und Laurellie in ein Haus gesteckt

**AN: Ich weiß nicht habe ich Harry und Laurellie in ein Haus gesteckt? Ohh Gott es ist so lang das ich mir die Geschichte durchgelesen habe. Tut mir leid das ich so lang nichts hochgeladen habe, aber ich hatte eine Fortbildung über eine Woche hinweg und das hieß lernen lernen zu hören. Ich habe 3 Kapitel währenddessen auf Papier gebracht (bin Stolz wie Osca:- ) **

**WAS WICHTIGES!! **

**Ich brauche jemand der sich diese Geschichte (Story wie ich sie nenne) zur Brust nimmt. Ich habe echt die Nase voll mit den Fehler ich lese mir jedes mal die Story 2x durch und immer überlese ich wohl was und deswegen tun es 2 fremde Augen besser. So HILFE ******

**Kapitel 19**

Die letzten Tage vergingen wie in Flug und so geschah es das sich Harry, Laurel, und die Turners am 1. September am Bahnhof befand. Wie erwartet sahen viele seiner Mitschüler Harry wütend an. Dumbledore war ihr Schulleiter und eine Person auf die sie Hochsahen und Harry Potter wagte es dem Alten Mann was anzutun.

„Oh toll." Schnaubte Harry „das Schuljahr hat nicht einmal angefangen und ich werde gehasst als hätte ich gesagt das ich Voldemord bei treten wollte. Noah und Liz Turner kamen mit um ihre Tochter und Harry zu verabschieden, da sie nicht wussten wann das nächste mal war, dass sie sich sahen. Maggie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage mit nach London zu reisen und blieb zu Hause.

„Ich will das ihr Vorsichtig seit dieses Jahr habt ihr mich verstanden." Sagte Liz und Umarmte die beiden Jungendlichen ehe sie weinend Laurel los ließ. Sie wusste das die beiden gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte doch in dieser Situation war es etwas anderen sie los zu lassen.

„Da vorn ist Sirius!" rief Laurell und zeigte auf Gleis 11 und 12. Harry musste zweimal hinsehen eher er seinen Paten erkannte. Sirius hatte kurze Haare und ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht er sah viel Jünger aus als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte.

„Sirius" freute sich Harry und umarmte seinen Paten stürmisch der sich über Harrys wieder sehns Freude sehr freute. Wie würde Harry reagieren wenn er wüsste was für tolle Neuigkeiten er hatte?

„Sachte Harry sonst wirfst du mich noch auf den Boden und das wollen wir ja nicht. Peinlich berührt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er freute sich eben seinen Paten wieder zu sehen. In der ganzen Eile vergas er sogar Laurel und die anderen Turners.

„Äh Sirius darf ich dir Laurellies Familie Vorstellen? Noah und Liz Turner." Er drehte sich zu ihnen um die die ganze Szene lächelnd begutachten. Sie wussten das Sirius ein Teil von Harrys Herz erobert hatte und das freute sie, das Harry noch eine andere Person vertraute als ihnen.

Liz, Noah das ist mein Pate Sirius Black!". Sirius freute sich endlich die Familie kennen zu lernen die Harry so am Herzen lag. „Freut mich sie kenne zu lernen. Harry hat mir in der Zeit wo er bei mir war so viel von ihnen erzählt."

„Das können wir nur zurück geben" lachte Noah und schüttelte die Hand von Sirius.

„Ja so ist es die Schwiegereltern zu treffen und die kleine ist er 16.Die kleinen werden einfach zu schnell erwachsen." Scherzte Sirius und kniff Harry in die Seite welcher rot anlief. Laurel die neben Harry stand, lachte mit und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter

„Jane sollte schon im Zug sein Harry wir sollte auch reingehen" schlug sie vor und schaute die Erwachsenen an. Ihre Eltern zu verlassen und nicht wissend wann sie sie wieder sehen würde war schon hart, aber sie freute sich auf das neue Jahr.

„Du hast Recht."

„Ich habe übrigens eine Schlechte und eine Gute Nachricht für euch. Ich will es jetzt eben hier sagen, damit sich deine Eltern beruhig nach Haus gehen können. „Deine Eltern Harry haben eine Lehrstelle bekommen an Hogwarts sie werden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten von Jahr 1-4. So das ist das Negative das Positive ist Remus und ich haben auch eine Stelle bekommen. Wir unterrichten auch Verteidigung für Jahr 5-7.

„WAS" riefen Laurel und Harry gleichzeitig und schauten Sirius an. „Das ist ja klasse" freute sich Laurel und umarmte Sirius ohne eine Spur von Scheu. Sirius jedoch der nicht auf so eine Geste vorbereitet war erstarrte erst einen Moment eher die Umarmung erwiderte. Ja er wusste Harry hatte mit diesem Mädchen alles richtig gemacht. Harry wäre ein kompletter Idiot würde er sie gehen lassen.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, er wusste zwar das Laurel Sirius eine Chance geben hätte auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte, aber es wäre schwierig gewesen. Doch mit der Umarmung, das wusste er war das ein Zeichen das sie ihn mochte. Die Leute um ihnen Herum schauten sie zwar alle mit hasserfüllten blicken, aber keinen der Fünf störte es. Soll kommen was will!!

„So nun aber ab in den Zug mit euch." Sagte Liz und verabschiedete sich erneut von den beiden eher sie und Noah sich vom Bahnhof machten. „Kommt schon" sagte Sirius „Wenn was sein sollte ich bin im Abteil der Vertrauens Schüler."

„Wieso sollte was sein" fragte Harry der zum Himmel aufschaute und verstellen musste das schon bald ein Gewitter aufziehen würde. Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl.

„Harry ich sehe wie dich die anderen angucken und glaub mir wüsste ich nicht das du dich sehr gut Selbstverteidigen kannst würde ich sagen kommst du mit mir, aber weil ich weiß das du es kannst lass ich euch Freibahn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Währenddessen trafen sich Zwei Männer im Haus des kleinen Friedhofs.

„Bist du dir sicher das Potter im Zug ist?" fragte einer der beiden mit langen Blonden Haaren.

„Ja Malfoy. Unsere Leute haben ihn gesehen. Ohne eine Spur vom Orden."

„Der Lord wird begeistert sein" ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf den Gesichtern der Männer.

xxxxxxx

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Sirius und machten sich dann auf die Suche nach Neville und Jane, die ihnen ein Platz frei Hielten. Auf dem Weg in das Abteil begegnete Harry viele Mitschüler die ihn nicht gerade freundlich begrüßten. Laurel die Harrys Blick sah nahm seine Hand und drückte sie Fest. Egal was kommen wird so lange sie sich hatten war alles gut. Schnell fanden sie die Zwei und mussten lachend Festellen das sich aus den beiden auch ein Paar gebildet hatte.

„Na ich glaub Jane du frisst den Armen Neville gleich auf" lachte Laurel und setzte sich gegen über den beiden Liebenden. Neville war das ganze äußerst Peinlich und verlegen schaute er auf den Boden. Jane jedoch lachte mit und nahm Nevilles Hand" Das sag ich bei euch auch irgendwann mal, wenn ich euch wieder Züngeln sehe" Dies mal war es an Laurel verlegen zu gucken. Wieso musste Jane alles so gut beschreiben?

„Nun wie dem auch sei. Ich freu mich für euch beiden." Sagte Harry und nahm neben seiner Freundin Platz die sich entspannt an Harry lehnte. „Man sollte denken es sei Hebst so schlimm sieht es draußen aus." Meinte Laurel und beobachtete wie die Wolken vorbei zogen. „Ja irgendwie Merkwürdig oder?"

„Hier noch ein Platz frei?" hören die Vier eine kleine verträumte Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und entdecke Luna Loovegood an der Tür stehen, in ihrer Hand die berühmte Zeitschrift ihres Vaters. Er schaute zu seinen Freunden und als sie ihm nickend bestätigten, das es in Ordnung sei sagte er „Natürlich setz dich hin Luna." Luna ging langsam auf den Freienplatz neben Laurel zu und setzte sich hin. Sie schaute die anderen kurz an ehe sie ihre Zeitschrift nahm und sie verkehrt herum las.

Laurel kannte Luna schon seit sie angefangen hatte in Hogwarts und genau wie alle anderen dachte sie, das es kein verrückteres Mädchen als sie gab, doch hatte sie sich getäuscht. Letzte Jahr hatte sie mehrere Kurse mit ihr und konnte sie näher kennen lernen. Sie fand heraus das Luna gar nicht so verrückt war wie alle dachten. Sie lebt einfach nur in ihrer Welt und sie ist ein ganz normaler Teenager wie jeder anderen in Hogwarts auch. Laurel wusste das sie in Justin verknallt war.

„Hi Luna wie war dein Sommer?" fragte sie. Die anderen die genau wie sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft waren wachten auf.

„Mein Sommer war gut. Dad und ich haben nach Tiefschnecken ausschau gehalten, dann wurde er gebissen." Ein strahlen erschien auf ihren Gesicht. „er hat so ein glück. Ich wünschte sie hätten mich auch gebissen." Jane schaute Harry mit einem fragenden Blick an. _Hatte sie richtig gehört?"_

„Äh wieso das denn Luna?"

„Die bringen Glück" antwortete Luna in ihrer bekannten verträumten Stimme. Sie nahm wieder ihre Zeitschrift und las sie über den Kopf. Harry viel der Artikel auf der Vorderseite sofort auf. ** „Potter schlägt zurück"**

„Luna darf ich den Artikel mal lesen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und nahm den Arm um Laurel die sich mit einem bösen blick beschwerte. „Ja sicher darfst du das"

Harry gab Laurel einen Kuss und nahm die Zeitschrift die Luna ihm reichte.

**Wie wir letzte Woche berichteten herrscht zwischen Dumbledore und Harry Potter ein Eis Kalte Streit. Vorwürfen wurden Laut Harry Potter wurde Handgreiflich. Jetzt wehrt sich Potter. Er gab ein Exklusives Interview wie er die Sache Schildert. **

„_**Das ist alles gelogen! Nie würde ich gegenüber Dumbledore Handgreiflich werden und wenn er hätte er verdient. Er belog mich mein ganzes Leben. Was sie nicht wissen ist, das ER alles so einfädelte das meine Eltern die Potter überlebte. Sie hören richtig sie sind am leben Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hat sie nie umgebracht! Dumbledore ist ein Alter Narr wenn er denk dass ich auf seine Tricks reinfalle und ihm nach alle dem noch unterstütze! Er hat keinen Respekt verdient und ich würde jedem Raten auf zu wachen und zu sehen was Dumbledore wirklich ist! Ein alter Narr der nur sein Ruhm will, alles andere ist ihm egal.**_

**Was hat das mit Ginny Weasley auf sich? Potter:** _**Ich habe und werde nie was mit ihr haben. Alles was sie interessiert ist es in der Presse zu laden. Sie kennt mich nicht sie kennt nur den Berühmten Jungen-der-lebt. Ich brauch so was nicht. Ich wurde niemanden versprochen und wenn das starb genau so wie meine Eltern Sie und Mrs. Weasley wären beinahe Schuld gewesen, das ich meine Große Liebe verloren habe. Jetzt sind sie nur Sauer und reden so ein blödsinn. Ginny kann es nicht akzeptieren das ich jemand gefunden habe den ich über alles liebe und das zerstört sie. Mehr sag ich dazu aber nicht.**_

„Nun ich dachte der Artikel wäre besser, aber soll mir recht sein." Sagte Harry und legte die Zeitschrift weg. Er beobachtete wie langsam aus dem kühle grau des Himmels eine Schwarze Nacht wurde. Irgendwas stimme hier doch nicht.

„Ah" schmerzend hielt er seine Narbe. „Leute kommt mit! Luna du auch wir müssen schnell zu Sirius." Auf dem Weg zum Vertrauens Abteil mussten sie viele Schüler umgehen die nicht aus dem Weggehen wollte. Ohne zu klopfen riss Harry die Tür auf. Im Abteil sah er als erstes Ron und Hermine zusammen mit den anderen Vertrauensschüler sitzen. „Harry" rief Hermine aufgebracht „ Du darfst hier nicht rein, das ist nur für Vertrauensschüler."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Hermine." Sagte er stumpf und schupste sie leicht zu Seite was Ron zum sofort aufspringen veranlasste. „Lass das Harry! Du hast schon genug Ärger." Warnte er

„Wo ist Sirius? Es ist dringend." Fragte er und scannte den ganzen Raum nach seinem Patenonkel ab. Keine Spurt von Sirius und auch nicht von Malfoy.

„Schnell wir müssen alle aus dem Zug!" rief Harry. Laurel Jane und Neville schauten beunruhig. Was war los?

„Es wird ein Angriff geben!"

Ron lachte über Harrys Worte. „Wieso sollten wir dir glauben? Wie kannst du es beweisen? Ooh? Hat deine Narbe geschmerzt?" äffte Ron ihn an. Wut stieg in Harry auf. Wieso nahm ihm Ron nicht ernst? Hermine schaute unschlüssig von Harry zu Ron. Sie wusste nicht was sie glauben sollte. Laurel stand nun neben Harry und schnappte Ron am Kragen. „ WIE KANN MAN SO UNVERNÜNFTIG SEIN RONALD? ES GEHT HIER UM DAS LEBEN VON ANDERE!"

„Ist ja gut" sagte Ron und riss sich von dem Mädchen los. „Er ist irgendwo im 1. Abteil gegangen zufrieden?"

„Danke Ronald" zwitscherte Jane und nahm Nevilles Hand. Sie beachtete nicht die giftigen Blicke von Hermine. „kommt mit" sagte Harry und sie machten sich auf die suche nach Sirius.

„Sirius" schrie Harry vom weiten als er ihn endlich sah. „Wir müssen sofort hier raus! Voldemort hat vor diesen Zug anzugreifen!

„WAS?"

**AN: Ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen. Ich hatte diese stelle schon Wochen fertig nur ich wusste nicht ob ich sie updaten sollte, weil ich den Kampf eigentlich mit einbringen wollte. PROBLEM ist dabei ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich den schreiben soll. Da bräuchte ich Hilfe, desweiteren erinnere ich euch noch mal ich bräuchte einen Beater. Ich werde erst wieder updaten wenn ich jemanden habe. Danke für eure Reviews. Es freut mich jedes mal wieder zu sehen was ich zu lesen bekomme **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Ich weiß es ist laaaange her seit ich geupdatet habe

**A/N Ich weiß es ist laaaange her seit ich geupdatet habe. An was lag es? Ich weiß es nicht es fehlte mir einfach die Zeit und die lust. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu. Und noch was ein BETER wird gesucht!!**

**PS: Ich habe keine Ahnung von Latain, geschweige den Zaubersprüchen die JKR benutz, deswegen habe ich einfach mal –Just-for-fun- welche ausgewähl die in meinem Kopf schwirrten. Viel Spaß beim lesen und über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. **

**Kapitel 20**

Überall waren schreie zu hören, rote lichter flogen umher, dunkle Wolken zogen auf, das reinste Chaos herrschte im Zug! Harry konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen wieso mussten sie gerade jetzt auftauchen? Er schaffte es gerade so zusammen mit Laurel und Jane Zwölf Viertklässler von einem Todesser zu Rette und passte dabei selbst nicht gut auf sich auf.

„Harry wie viel denkst du sind noch in diesem Zug?" Fragte Laurel ihren Freund und schaute auf das Schlachtfeld vor sich um. Sie konnte nicht glauben dass so etwas wirklich passierte. Wo war Dumbledore?

„Sie müssten alle draußen sein Schatz" antwortete Harry und suchte nach Zeichen vom Orden ab. „Ich frage mich wo der Orden abgeblieben ist." „Harry?" hörte er Laurels stimme die reichlich verängstlich klang und als er sich umdrehte erkannt er wieso. Vor ihm stand eine Dunkle gestallt mit grauenhaften roten Augen. Lord Voldemort! _„Shit!"_ fluchte Harry und griff Laurels Arm. Wie sollten sie jetzt noch rechtzeitig fliehen.

„Na wen haben wir den hier?" hörten sie die kalte Stimme von Voldemort. Laurel erstarrte vor Angst, noch nie war sie dem Monster so nah. Und dann gerade auch noch dann wenn der Orden spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie wusste zwar das Harry und sie stark waren, aber sie konnten es nicht so einfach mit Lord Voldemort auf nehmen.

„Lang ist es her Riddel" zischte Harry und versuchte sich vor Laurel zu stellen, was unmöglich war da sie sich jedes mal wegdrängte um neben Harry zu stehen.

„Zu lang und es wird immer länger wenn ich dich und deine Schlammblut Freundin erstmal getötet habe" ein kaltes lachen schallte durch die Räume.

„träum weiter Riddel"

„Nenn mich nicht so!_ Crusio" _ Der Fluch flog direkt auf Harry zu und ehe er etwas tun oder sagen konnte schmiss sich Laurel vor ihn. „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

„Laurel neeeeeeein!" schrie Harry „Expelliamus" „Tidoxous"

Die Augen von Voldemort verängten sich „OH nein, du wirst mir nicht mehr so einfach entkommen" Du denkst doch nicht etwa ich würde dich Angreiffen und den gleichen Fehler noch einmal machen." Ein schallendes Lachen ertönte in der Zughalle als Voldemort zusah wie sich Harry versuchte aus den Seilen zu befreien. „Und nun schau zu was mit deiner Schlammblutfreundin passiert"

„BELLATRIX!" schrie er und kurz darauf erschien eine kleine gestalt mit Schwarzen Roben und eine tief über den Kopf gezogenen Kapuze. Sie kniete sich vor ihrem Meister und sprach mit so hoher Stimme, das es Harry die Nackenhaare aufstehen lies.

„Mein Herr, Sie haben nach mir gerufen!"

„Kümmere dich um Potters Schlammblut Freundin. Sie soll nicht im Weg stehen, wenn ich mich um Potter kümmere." Ich Vertraue dir" ein gehässiges lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Frau. „Natürlich mein Herr. Wir werden uns rühren um das dreckige Wesen kümmern."

„NEIN! Schrie Harry. Wie konnte das wahr sein? Wo war der Orden?

„Och will Potty nicht, das ich seine kleine Freundin anfasse." Quitschte Bellatix mit eine fiesen Babystimme. „Schau doch nur wie sie da lieg. So hilflos und voller Vertrauen, das der Große Harry Potter sie Rettet.

„Envernate"

„aua, wo bin ich?" sagte Laurel als sie aufwachte. Entsetzten zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht als sie sah wer vor ihr stand und was mit Harry passierte. „Harry!" rief sie

„Laurel kämpf!" rief Harry zu ihr und bete, dass das hier nur im guten endete."

„Halt den Mund Potter" schrie Voldemort. „Crusio"

„Neeeeeeeein!" schrie Laurel und versuchte aufzustehen, was schwer fiel, das Bellatrix sie jetzt in den Fesseln hatte. „Sieh zu Schlammblut!"

Harry der wusste, das Laurel das mit ansehen musste versuche den schrei der in seinem Hals stecke zu verstecken. Er wollte Laurellie keine Angst machen.

„Na Potter gefällt dir das?" Harry konnte nicht mehr, voller schmerz konnte er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

„Genau das wollte ich hören. Leide Potter leide!!"

„Du Mistkerl" rief Laurellie und sprang nach vorne. „Na na, das solltest du nicht tun" sagte Bellatrix und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. „Das kann schmerzvoll für dich Enden."

Voldemort der nun den Fluch von Harry löste lachte. „Ist das nicht wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen. Als erstes werde ich ganz langsam dieses Schlammblut umbringen und dann dich Harry Potter. Du wirst mir kein Gegner sein. Zu schade das keiner deiner Freunde da ist um dein Untergang zu erleben. Ach was rede ich da, die sind ja da. Wir haben sie aber schon erledigt. Und ohweia kein Dumbledore hier. HAHAHA"

„Crusio" sagte Bellatrix und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Laurel. „AAAAAAAAAAAH." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht Harrys Blick sehen. Der Schmerz der war zu groß, sie wusste nicht wie lange sie das noch aushalten würde. Wo war der Verdammte Orden?"

Harry der sich erinnerte wie sie im Tv zeigen, wie man sich leicht von fesseln lösen kann versuchte es und hatte es auch gleich geschafft. Er musste nur noch an seinen Zauberstab kommen. Es ging schnell und schon hatte er was er brauchte.

„Stupor" Damit hatte Bellatrix nicht gerechnet und fiel Rückwärts nach hinten. „Proteco" rief Harry als er Laurel erreichte. Sie mussten jetzt zusammen arbeiten um hier raus zukommen. „Harry" wimmerte Laurel und klammerte sich an ihren Freund. „Ich liebe dich so sehr bitte vergesse das nie. "zitternd nahm sie seine Hand und schaute in das Gesicht von Voldemort der nun außer sich war.

„Laurellie, sag nicht so was wir werden das hier überleben. Wir werden heiraten und eine großes Haus haben mit einem schönen Garten und vielen kleinen Kindern die dort Spielen."

„Aber.."

„Kein ´aber´. Das Schild hält nicht mehr lange dann wirst du hinter mir verschwinden, versuch ein Portschlüssel zu erschaffen. Du weißt doch noch wie so etwas geht oder?" mit einem nicken bestätigte sie Harrys aussage. „Gut und dann wirst du verschwinden..- „

„Nein! Nicht ohne dich."

„Laurel bitte"

„Harry nein ich nehme dich mit."

„Gut wir Diskutieren jetzt nicht darüber, aber halte dich in Sicherheit verspreche es mir." Flehte Harry sie an. „Aber nur wenn du es mir auch Versprichst."

„Versprochen" flüsterte Harry und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss eher Laurel nach hinten schleuderte und erneut ein Fluch auf Voldemort los lies.

„POTTER! JETZT SITZT DU IN DER FALLE. NIEMAND DER EUCH RETTEN WIRD."

„TRÄUM WEITER."

„Harry ich hab es geschafft komm." Hörte er von hinten. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er fliehen oder hier auf der Stelle sterben?

„AAAAAAAAAAH" kam es von hinten, schnell drehte er sich um und entdeckte wie Malfoy Laurel schnappte.

AVADA KEDRAVA"

„HAAAAARRYY"

Gerade als er nach Laurellies Hand und den Portschlüssel greifen wollte merkte er, dass das gründe Licht auf ihn zuflog. Zu spät um sich zu schützen.

**A/N: Ein sehr kurzes Kapitel ich weiß und viele wollen mich bestimmt erwürgen, weil das sooooo lange gedauert hat, aber meine Ideen wollten nicht so wie ich will. Das nächste habe ich schon fertig also keine Panik. Ich würde mich freuen von meinen Alten Lesern und auch von neuen was zu lesen. **


	21. Chapter 21

Daaaaaaaaannke für die 2 schönen Reviews! Es ist schön noch von jemand zu hören, das meine Geschichte nicht abnimmt. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir das mehr mir ihre Meinung mitgeteielt hätten!! Ich habe schon ein paar Kapitel weiter geschrieben uund würde sagen 68 Reviews und ihr bekommt Kapitel 22? Fair? tut mir leid Aber hier viel Spaß und BETA gesucht

Kapitel 21.

„HAAAAAAAAAAAAARRY" schrie Laurel als sie sah das der Todesfluch direkt auf ihren Freund zugeflogen kam. Das konnte nicht wahr sein?! Das war doch ein schlechter Traum. Sie sah noch wie Harry den Portschlüssel berührte eher er von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Ihr Herz setzte aus, so dass sie nicht einmal mitbekam wie sie sich von Malfoy los riss und sie und Harry beide vom Portschlüssel mitgerissen wurden waren.

Es dauerte nicht und lang und die beiden landeten auf den sicheren Straßen von Hogsmead. Der erste Gedanke der ihr in den Sinn kam als sie landeten war, dass gar nichts passiert war. Sie hatte das alles nur geträumt, nichts davon ist geschehen. Und Harry lebt auch noch, er liegt neben ihr und gleich beugt er sich über sie um sie wach zu küssen. Und beiden würden sich verliebt in die Augen schauen und sich wieder küssen bis ihnen kalt war und Harry aufstand um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Doch die Realität traf sie stark. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen als sie die leblosen Augen ihres Freundes neben ihr sah. „nein" wisperte sie „nein, nein, nein, nein!" Da lag er neben ihr. Augen weit vor schock geöffnet und immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand mit dem er sie beschützen wollte. Voller Panik ignorierte ihre schmerzenden Knochen um Harry wach zu schütteln. „Harry wach auf bitte!! Wir sind in Sicherheit. Du kannst aufwachen. Harry?" „Envernate"

„Harry komm schon! Du hast es mir versprochen erinnerst du dich?" Sie versuchte es mit schütteln mit schlagen doch nichts wollte funktionieren erst dann bemerkte sie das Harrys Brustkorb sich nicht bewegte und das sein Herz nicht schlug. Da wurde ihr bewusste das es zu spät war. Eine Welt bracht zusammen für sie zusammen.

„DU HAST ES MIR VERSPROCHEN" weinte sie und stürzte sich auf sein Körper. Wie konnte er ihr so etwas versprechen und sie nun alleine lassen?

„Weißt du nicht mehr was du gesagt hattest." Ihre tränen wurde mehr und mehr sie bemerkte nicht wie sich dick schwarze Wolken aufzogen und es anfing zu regnen.

„WIR WOLLTEN HEIRATEN! EIN GROßES HAUS HABEN MIT VIELEN KINDERN

UND IN RUHE LEBEN: HAAAARRRY NEIN" irgendwann war sie so erschöpft das sie nur noch da lag und Harrys Hand umklammerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Albus wo sind sie?" rief Remus als der Orden im Zug ankam. Es schien als seien die Todesser schon hier gewesen. „Ron sagte Laurellie und Harry haben die Viertklässler raus gebracht kam aber nicht zurück. Und ich kann hier nichts sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Remus."

„ALBUS, REMUS" schrie Sirius als er die beiden entdeckte.

„Was ist los Sirius?" besorgt schaute Remus seinen alten Schulfreund an. War etwas mit den beiden? „Ron er sagte..-„

„Luft holen."

„-…Er sagte das kurz bevor Hermine und er gefangen genommen wurden waren, das sie gesehen haben wie Bellatrix ins Vorderteil apparierte und die Todesser sollen irgendetwas geflüstert haben mit einem Triumph!" UND BITTE SAGTE MIR JETZT WO HARRY UND LAURELLIE VERSCHWUNDEN SIND! Arthur meint der Zug sei leer von Todessern und es wurden keine Leichen gefunden."

„Ich weiß es nicht Sirius" meinte Albus geschlagen. „Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl"

„Ich auch Albus". Hoffen wir das nichts weiter schlimmes passiert ist." Sagte Remus und beobachtete wie die Wolken aufzogen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurel wusste nicht wie lang sie nun hier auf der Straße lag und weinte, aber sie wusste das sie irgendwann Hilfe holen musste. „Harry" flüsterte sie „ ich muss Hilfe holen. Wir können hier nicht einfach so liegen. Was ist wenn Todesser kommen und uns entdecken. Ich kann dich nur nicht tragen wartest du hier auf mich? Ich komme schnell wieder. Ich liebe dich vergiss das nie" Sie stützte sich auf beugte sich über Harry und gab ihn einen kuss auf seine kalten Lippen. Als sie aufstand merkt sie erst wie angeschlagen sie war. Ihre ganzen Knochen fühlten an als wurden sie drei mal zermahlen. „nur nicht runter blicken" flüsterte sie „ ich werde dich etwas verstecken sonst..-„ sie brach ab. Was machte sie hier? Harry ist tot! Was sollte noch schlimmeres passieren? _Ihr Harry_ ist tot!" sie musste sich jetzt ganz darauf konzentrieren das sie Hilfe brauchte sonst würde sie hier wieder jeden Moment zusammen klappen und das durfte nicht passieren.

„Ich schaffe es nie bis ins Schloss." Sagte sie leise und schaute den Weg hoch der ins Schloss führte. Sollte sie zu einer der Dorfbewohner gehen und um Hilfe bitten?

- Ne das würde zu auffällig sein. „Ich muss versuchen ins Schloss zu gelangen"

„Mein Zauberstab!" fluchte Laurel als sie ihre Tasche kontrollierte. Sie musste ihn fallen gelassen haben als Malfoy sie geschnappt hatte. Was sollte sie nun ohne Zauberstab hier in der dunklen Gegend. _„Am besten nehme ich so lange Harrys"_ an Harry zu denken schmerzte sie so sehr. Wie konnte das alles geschehen. Schnell wischte sie ihre tränen aus den Augen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Währenddessen war es sehr unruhig im Hauptquartier. Jeder redet umher, niemand wusste was genau passiert war. Sie wusste nur dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

„Albus" rief Lilly die den alten Zauberer als erstes entdeckte, welcher vor kurzem den Raum betreten hatte. Er wirkte älter den je und was vor allem erschreckte Hilflos.

„Lilly, Molly würdet ihr mir ein gefallen tun? Würdet ihr bitte nach Hogwarts gehen und die Kinder beruhigen bis Poppy sie untersuchen kann? Und dann brauch ich euch Sirius Remus Arthur und James. Wir haben Harry und Ms.Turner immer noch nicht gefunden."

„Wir müssen ihre Eltern informieren" informierte Molly. „ die sind bestimmt außer sich"

„Molly, das wird geschähen, aber erst einmal geben wir die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass wir die beiden finden. Also würdet ihr bitte mitkommen."

Die Erwachsenen nickten und stiegen gemeinsam in den Kamin nach Hogwarts."

„James ich habe so Angst" sagte Lilly die sich an ihren Mann geschmiegt hatte. „Was ist wenn Voldemort."

„Sssh Lily, alles wird gut du wirst sehen. Nun beruhig dich und steig in den Kamin. Ich bin direkt hinter dir." Sagte James und gab ihr einen kleinen Abschiedskuss.

Die Wege der Erwachsenen trennten sich als James, Remus, Sirius und Arthur sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro machten. Sie wollten da Diskutieren wie die weiter suche aussehen soll. Lilly und Molly unterdessen waren auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle um dort die Schüler zu beruhigen die von den Todesser bedroht wurden.

„Weißt du James das ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit deswegen denke ich dass wir uns alle Vernünftig verhalten sollten. Halt wie Erwachsene wir vergessen erst mal was war." Sagte Sirius der neben James ging. James der tief in Gedanken war bekam zuerst gar nicht mit das Sirius ihn meinte wurde jedoch schnell wieder wach und blieb stehen. „ Das bedeutet mir sehr viel Sirius" gestand er und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. „Frieden?" fragte Sirius und reichte ihm die Hand, welche James dankend annahm. Remus und Arthur die die ganze Szene mit ansahen lächelten nur verschmitzt und ging dann auf das Büro zu.

„Weiß einer von euch das Passwort?" fragte Arthur. Sie schauen sich kurz an eher sie anfing mit den raten. „Bertti Bons" „Schokofrösche" „Ziertonscherben" „Twix"

und da schafften sie es die Statue zu bewegen. „Twix hä?" fragte James und Sirius gleichzeitig was Remus zum lachen brachte. „Nun ja" erklärte Arthur „ das ist eine Muggel Süssigkei die ich sehr schätze."

Die Vier machten sich auf in das Büro klopften an und betraten ein nach dem anderen das Büro. Albus saß schon drin und streichelte seinen Phönix.

„Gut ihr seit da. Setzt euch doch. Ich will mit euch besprechen was wir jetzt gegen die Attacke unternehmen. Die Eltern werden besorgt sein"

„Ja, das ist verständlich, aber hier in Hogwarts sind sie am Sichersten, das müssten auch die Eltern wissen." Sagte James

„Aber das wissen Muggeleltern nicht. Wie wäre es wenn sie ein Brief an die Eltern verfassen und ihnen noch einmal versichern das die Kinder hier ganz Sicher sind."

„Gut und -,

„ALBUS!!" kam die auf gebrachte Stimme von der Schulkrankenschwester. „Ms. Turner ist hier! Sie müssen sofort kommen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurellie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon gelaufen war, es fühlten sich an wie Stunden sogar schlimmer wie Tage. Es war so erleichternd gewesen als sie endlich auf den Boden Hogwarts angelangt war. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen das in Hogwarts auch jemand war, nachdem angriff konnte man nie wissen, ob sie die Toren schließen würden oder nicht. Vom weiten sah sie Licht und eine rothaarige Frau die an dem Fensterrahm angelehnt stand und tief in Gedanken versunken den Himmel starte. „HILFE" Keuchtete Laurel. Doch ihr Hilferuf klang eher wie ein piepsen. Sie musste näher ran. Aber sie war viel zu wach um noch weiter schritte zu laufen. Wie hatte sie es geschafft den weitern weg hier nach Hogwarts. _„Ich schaff das nie"_ tränen bangten erneut den Weg ihren Wangen runter. Wieso sollte sie überhaupt noch leben wollen?" Kraftlos lies Laurel sich auf den Boden fallen und schlug dabei hart mit ihren Kinn auf den Boden auf. „AUA" Das musste die Frau gehört haben den ihr Blick fiel genau in die Richtung in der Laurel bis vor kurzem Stande. Zuerst dachte die Frau sie habe sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet doch beim genauen hinsehen entdeckte sie, das jemand auf den Boden lag.

„MOLLY" schrie Lilly. „ICH BIN DRAUßEN ICH GLAUBE EINES DER KINDER HAT SICH AUS DEM STAUB GEMACHT."

„sssch" zischte Molly „ ein paar der Kinder versuchen zu schlafen. Entschuldigend schaute Lilly Molly an eher sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte. „HALLO? Ist das jemand?" rief sie.

„hhilfe" hörte Lilly das kleine keuchen eines Mädchen. Das kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor? „LUMOS" mit dem Licht schaute sie auf den weg eher sie das Mädchen erkannte. Laurellie Turner!"

„Oh mein Gott!! Laurellie was ist passiert? Bist du alleine?" vorsichtig kniete sich Lilly neben das Mädchen und richtete ihren Zauberstab näher an ihr Gesicht. Was sie sah ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Laurellies schönes Gesicht war mit Dreck und Blut überzogen. Und es scheint als habe sie durch geweint. _Was war passiert?"_

„Laurellie? Hörst du mich ich bin es Lilly Potter?"

Laurellie die nicht wusste ob sie froh sein sollte die Frau vor ihr zu haben oder nicht, fing einfach an zu weinen. Was sollte sie sonst tun. Sie war zu schwach um sich zu bewegen und vor allem zu schwach und zu müde um zu reden. Aber sie musste doch jemandem erzählen wo Harry war? Bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry noch unten in Hogsmead lag wurde Laurel richtig schlecht und so passierte es das sie sich übergab. Lilly die nicht damit gerechnet hatte rückte beiseite und zog das weinende Mädchen auf ihren Schoß um sie zu beruhigen. „_Wo war Harry?"_

„Lilly?" sagte Laurel als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „er ist noch in Hogsmead" Bitte jemand muss ihn holen." Wieder kam ihr die tränen doch dieses mal kämpfte sie dagegen. Jemand musste darüber bescheid wissen. „ER hat ihn..-

„Laurel wer? Was?" fragte Lilly. Ihre größte Angst war der Satz den Laurel nicht aussprechen konnte. _Bitte lass es nichts schlimmes sein!"_

„_Harry, er ist tot!" _flüstert Laurel_ und _fiel in Ohnmacht.

**A/N: Und schon wieder fertig was sagt ihr ? Vergesst nicht 68 ) **


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

AN: Ich würdet mir nicht glauben, wenn ich euch sagen würde das es mir so unendlich leid tut? Da ich das ja ständig schreibe und meine, aber ich habe ne Erklärung mein so genannter Beter ist verschwunden!! Ich bekomme meine Geschichte nicht zurück. Ich bin bisschen enttäuscht darüber hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu. Ich verzichte hier auf den Beter damit ihr nicht mehr länger warten müsst.

Also lasst mich eure Meinung wissen!!

Kapitel 22

_Es war ein warmer Sommerabend überall hörte man die Vögel zwitschern und Kinder freudig spielen. Die Tage liebte man so sehr in Nashville, den hier war alles ruhig und freundlich. Eines der Gründe wieso ihre Familie hier hergezogen ist._

„_das ist unfair" rief ein kleines achtjähriges braunhaariges Mädchen dem Jungen hinter her. Sie spielten gerade verstecken und das Mädchen wusste genau das der Junge geschummelt hatte. _

„_Ach nein das habe ich nicht Laurel! Rief Harry dem beleidigten Mädchen hinter her. _

„_Oh doch! Oder wieso _hast_ du mich so schnell gefunden?" _

„_Tut mir leid verzeihst du mir" grinste Harry der wusste das Laurel ihm nie lange böse sein konnte. Und genau das ärgerte sie, allein sein lächeln brachte sie dazu ihm ständig zu verzeihen" _

„_Verzeihst du mir?" _

„_Ich verzeihe dir Harry" sagte Laurel und fiel ihm um den Hals. _

„_Weißt du das du die schönste Stimme hast die ich je gehört habe" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. Sie beiden sind gerade zusammen gekommen und genossen es nur sich beide zu haben. Sie liebte es oft nur da zu sitzen Harry neben sich und dann der Klang des Klaviers. _

„_Schleimer, das musst du sagen" kicherte Laurel und lehnte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schultern. „Ich muss?" fragte Harry Laurel skeptisch und hob ihren Kinn hoch. _

„_Ja du Dummerchen. Du bist mein fester Freund und du musst mir solche Komplimente geben." _

„_Das sagt wer?"_

„_Das Handbuch der festen Freunde" lachte sie. Harry schmunzelte lachte dann aber auch und küsste sie dann Leidenschaftlich. Keiner der beiden bemerkte die Erwachsenen die an der Tür lehnten und diese wunderschöne Situation genossen. _

„_Sie werden so schnell Erwachsen" flüstere Noah und legte seine Arme um die Hüfte seiner Frau. _

Als Laurellie aufwachte merkte sie die Körperlichenschmerzen kaum dafür aber waren die Seelischen noch größer geworden. Sie hatte geträumt wie Sie und Harry damals als Kind Verstecken gespielt hatten und sie sauer war, dass er immer schummelte. Der andere Traum war nicht so lange her. Sie kam gerade zusammen und sie war so glücklich darüber das sie sich an das Klavier setzte und anfing zu spielen und zu singen. Harry hatte sie gehört und sich neben ihr gesetzt und dann gesagt, das sie die schönste Stimme hatte die er je gehört hatte. Und sie hatte ihr belehrt das er so etwas sagen muss, weil er ihr fester Freund war. Sie war so glücklich an diesem Tag. Sie bemerkte wieder wie die Tränen sich ihren Weg bannten. Ein leisen schluchzen entkam ihrem Mund und nun konnte sie die Tränen und die Trauer nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Bitte sag mir einer dass ich, das alles nur geträumt habe! Bitte mach das Harry gleich reinkommt und mich auslacht für diesen Traum." Flüsterte sie und machte sich dabei ganz klein im Bett.

„Wir wünschten, das wir dir das sagen können mein Schatz. Wir wünschten uns das so sehr." Hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hinter sich. Vorsichtig setzte sich Liz Turner neben ihrer Tochter und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Schatz wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Natürlich hat Dumbledore uns erst Informiert als es zu spät war."

„Oh Mami!" weinte Laurel in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Sie brauchte jemand der sie festhält und der sich tröstet. Alleine konnte sie den Schmerz nicht ertragen.

„Sssch mein Kürbis" hörte sie nun ihren Vater sagen der sich auf die andere Seite ihres Bette gesessen hatte. „Weinen ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Wir sind immer für dich da."

„Papi! Bitte lasst mich nicht los. Es tut so weh! Und es wird nicht besser bitte macht dass das aufhört." Weinte sie in die Arme ihrer Eltern. Die beiden Eltern schauten sich mitfühlend an. Wie sollten sie das schaffen?

„Es wird ganz bald nicht mehr wehtun Wir versprechen es dir." Flüsterte Liz in Haare ihrer kleinen Tochter.

„Nein!" schluchzte Laurel. Nein! Nicht versprechen bitte nicht! ER hat sein versprechen auch nicht gehalten. Er ist nicht mehr bei mir."

„Er wird immer bei dir sein Kürbis" sagte ihr Vater und wischte die Tränen aus den Augen seiner Tochter. Es zerreiste sein Herz sie so zu sehen. „Er wird immer bei dir im Herzen sein. Er wird immer auf dich aufpassen."

„Oh Papi"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nachdem Lilly das kleine Mädchen in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro. Sie hatte Glück, denn entgegen Komment sah sie schon ihren Mann.

„JAMES!" schrie sie und fiel ihren Mann weinend in die Arme. Nun war es Lilly die unkontrolliert weinte. Die Männer schauten sich ratlos an. Was war passiert?

„psst Lilly. Beruhig dich! Erzähl uns was passiert ist. Und wo ist Laurellie?" versuchte ihr Mann sie zu beruhigen.

„Harry! Sie meint… NEEEIN" schrie sie und verlor das Gewicht ihrer Beine. Sirius der ganz Bleich geworden war stürzte über die weinende Frau und schüttelte sie. „Lilly! Sag gottverdammt noch mal was ist passiert? Wo ist das Mädchen und was ist mit Harry passiert?"

„Sirius" mahnten die anderen Männer.

„tot." Schluchzte die Frau in ihren Händen. Nun war es an den anderen bleich zu werden.

„Lilly" sagte Dumbledore . „Ist Ms.Tuner im Krankenflügel?" Lilly nickte.

„Gut, James du bleibst bitte bei Lilly. Arthur du und Molly informiert bitte ihre Eltern, das ihre Tochter im Krankenflügel ist. Und Sirius Remus ihr Informiert bitte den Orden. „Und kein Ton darüber! Wir müssen sicher gehen!" mahnte er und verschwand in der Halle.

„Poppy!" rief Albus außen vor der Krankenstation. Er ignorierte die Gesichter seiner Jüngeren Schüler und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Station rein.

„Albus bitte schrei hier nicht rum. Auch wenn du der Schulleiter bist. Die Kinder brauchen ruhe!" wies die ältere Hexe den Schulleiter von Hogwarts an.

„Ich muss zu Ms. Turner. Es ist sehr Wichtig." Fügte er auf ihren Skeptischen Blick zu. Die ältere Hexe hob lediglich ihre Augenbraun und wies auf das Dritte Bett hin." Sie müssen versuchen ob sie ansprechbar ist. Ich habe ihr ein starken Beruhigung Trank gegeben.

„Danke"

„Ich verstehe nicht was so Wichtig ist, das man die Genesung der Kinder stört." Murmelte sie beim hinausgehen in sich.

Am Bett angekommen blieb er stehen und musterte das Mädchen vor ihm. Das war seine Enkeltochter? Für ein kurzen Augenblick schloss er seine Augen und wünschte sich das er die Vergangenheit zurück drehen konnte. Sie hatte so starke Ähnlichkeit mit Noah, aber die Gesichtzüge verrieten ihm dass sie wirklich die Tochter von Liz war. Seiner kleinen Elizabeth.

„Ms. Turner" sagte er leise und schüttelte sie ein wenig. Zuerst dachte er das dieses kein Effekt an ihr gehabt hatte doch dann öffneten sich leicht ihre Augen. Er stockte ihre Augen sahen so traurig aus. „Laurellie" sprach er sanft und kniete sich nun runter zu ihr. „Verräst du mir wo Harry im Moment ist?"

Leicht schlossen ihre Augen sich wieder eher sie ihren Kopf zurück zu ihrem Schulleiter drehte. „Hogsmead neben Zon.." -

Weiter konnte sie nicht sprechen, da im nächsten Augenblick ihre Augen schlossen und sie in ein Tiefen schlaf fiel.

„Alles wird gut" wisperte Dumbledore „wieso war ich so ein Idito?" Er stand auf und traf darauf auf Remus und Sirius. „Ich will das Moody mit mir nach Hogsmead kommt. Ihr bleib hier bei James und Lilly."

„Albus.. ist Harry" Dumbledore schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und sagte „Es scheint nicht gut für uns." Ehe er durch die große Halle verschwand.

Es war eine schwarze Nacht, das merkte man wenn man an den Himmel von Hogwarts schaute. Dumbledore und Moody kamen vor ein paar Stunden aus Hogsmead wieder und fanden genau, das vor dem sie Angst hatte. Lord Voldemort hatte es geschafft!" Harry Potter war tot!

Ein heller Lichtstrahl zwang Harry dazu die Augen wieder zu schließen. Es kam ihm so vor als habe er die ganze Zeit ins Dunkle gestarrt und würde nun wieder Tageslicht sehen. _„Wo bin ich?" Und was ist passiert?"_

Langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Licht was in anfangs so in den Augen brannte. Jetzt konnte er herausfinden wo er war. Doch als er sich umschaute sah er nur einen weißen Raum mit einer Pfütze.

„Hallo?!" rief er. „Ist hier jemand? Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist nicht in Gefahr" hörte er die Stimme. Die in dem Raum wieder schallte. Schnell drehte er sich um. Er würde auf kein Überraschungsangriff warten. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Er hatte den Todesfluch abbekommen.

„Ich bin tot?!" fragte er

„Nicht ganz mein Junge." Sagte die Stimme. Harry fand das nun ganz verwirrend. Wieso war er nicht Tod? Er hatte den Todesfluch abbekommen und niemand ist für ihn gestorben."

„Deine Fragen werden beantwortet mein Junge nur Geduld. Schau in die Pfütze"

Was?" verdutzt schaute er sich um. Wieso zeigte sich die Stimme nicht einfach? Er tat wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er schaute in die Pfütze und da sah er sie. Laurel. Seine Laurel. Wie sie neben seinen Leblosenkörper liegt und weint. Er will sie so nicht sehen. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen und ihr zu geflüstert das alles gut ist. Das Bild änderte sich nun und Laurel lag ihm Krankenflügen schlafend. Dumbledore stand neben ihr und fragte sie etwas. Sie schien ihn nicht zu verstehen den sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und schlief wieder ein.

Er will nicht sehen wie sie leidet!

Die Szene ändert sich erneut dieses mal trugen sie seinen Körper verdeckt auf die Krankenstation und Maggie war daneben. Sie litt genau wie Laurel.

Mr. Und Mrs. Turner waren nun bei ihrer Tochter und trösteten sie, sie redeten und dann kam Jane und Neville. Bis das Bild ganz verschwand.

„Siehst du wieso du noch nicht sterben darfst. Du hast da jemand der auf dich wartet der dich brauch. Außerdem wurdest du nicht umgebracht." Sagte die Stimme erneut. „aber gut bevor du fragst wir stellen uns nun erst einmal vor."

„Wir?" fragte Harry und schaute sich um, ob er jemand erkennen konnte. Und dann sah er tatsächlich jemand. Eine etwas ältere Frau sie dürfte so um Sechzig Jahre sein. sie hatte Dunkle rote haare und die Gesichtszüge die seiner Mutter ähnlich waren. Die andere Person war ein Mann um die Siebzig dürfte er sein und wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte war er ein Potter. Zwar hatte er nicht die Schwarzen Haare aber auch wenn sie Grau waren, waren diese Haare sehr Potter verdächtlich.

„Wie du sicherer erraten kannst mein Junge sind dir Emilie und Richard Potter. Wir lassen die Zweinamen mal weg. Deine Großeltern."

„Was, aber wie?"

setz dich am besten erst einmal dann erklären wir dir alles. Seine Großeltern? Wie sehr hatte sich Harry gewünscht die beiden zu treffen seit er von dem Verrat seiner Eltern erfahren hat.

„Sei meinem Sohn nicht böse Harry." Sprach Richard als die Drei sich auf den Boden niedergelassen haben. „Wir hatten unsere gründe zu sterben und ihr wart so eine Junge Familie."

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem fühl ich mich so verraten. Ich bin nur enttäuscht von ihnen. Ich habe mein Lebenlang davon geträumt eine Familie zu haben und dann erfahre ich das ich die ganze Zeit eine habe. Es tat weh das zu erfahren. Und ich weiß ja das Lilly, also Mum sich von Dumbledore Manipulieren gelassen hat. Ich hoffe sie wird schlauer." Sagte Harry und starrte an die decke. Emily rückte näher zu Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ganz bestimmt wird sie das. Sie liebt dich genau so wie Maggie und Liz"

„Genau Harry du bedeutest den Menschen eine Menge und du weiß selber wem du vertrauen kannst und wem nicht. Wir sind richtig Stolz auf dich. Und wenn du wieder da unten bist und dich erinnern kannst, kannst du James ausrichten das wir besser erzogen haben als das." Harry lachte „ganz bestimmt, aber was soll das heißen wenn ich wieder unten bin?"

„Nun Harry. Voldemort hatte sich damals selbst gesplittert in Sieben Teile. Richard Tuner hat die meisten schon gefunden und vernichtet. Oh ich erkläre es dir. Voldemort ist so lange unbesiegbar solange diese Teile existieren. Nun ja und er hat ein Teil versehendlich in dich gelegt als er dich als Baby angriff. Und mit dem Avada heute Abend hat er den entgültig zerstört."

„Du willst sagen. Voldemort kann jetzt durch ein einzigen Fehler getötet werden" fragte Harry erstaunt. „Und wieso bin ich hier wenn ich lebe?"

„Weil wir das so wollten. Wir wollten unseren Enkel mal kennen lernen. Wir haben noch einige Tag zeit eher wir dich zurück auf die Erde schicken. Schau nicht so Laurel wird es gut ergehen.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ich hatte eigentlich auf ein Beta gewartet, aber irgendwann hatte ich aufgegeben und mein Leben drängte sich mehr mir zu. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Und ich weiß das ihr das nicht mehr hören könnt, denn ich kann es schon lange nicht mehr. Seit nicht böse, hoffe das warten lohnt sich und heeey bald ist Weihnachten *lach* hoffe ich komme noch dazu ein schönes Weihnachts Kapitel zu schreiben. Bis zum nächsten mal. Danke! Für die, die noch Mut haben zu lesen und zu Reviewn!**_

**_Und bitte Reviewt! _**

**Kapitel 23**

Das Wetter draußen beschrieb genau die Lage wie Laurel sich fühlte. Miserabel! Wie konnten die Leute auch von ihr verlangen das sie lächelte, wenn ihr bester und fester Freund vor ein paar Stunden umgebrachten wurden war. Sie weigerte sich überhaupt mit jemanden zu sprechen außer ihren Eltern und Maggie. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich an den Gedanken von Maggie. Wie schlimm sie aussah. Nicht nur Laurel hatte jemand wichtiges verloren auch Maggie.

Laurellie erinnerte sich gut wie die beiden hier saßen und über die Menschheit fluchten die ihnen sagten, das alles bald wieder besser wird. Was wussten die Leute schon? Danach weinten sie Stunden lang zusammen. Laurel war froh das sie hier abgeschottet war von jedem Schüler.

„Süße" kam Janes stimme von der Tür. „Ich habe hier etwas zu essen für dich. Deine Eltern meinen dass du es essen sollst und ich sage das auch. Du fällst noch vom Fleisch."

„Und wenn schon." Antwortete Laurel ihrer besten Freundin. „dann wäre ich bei Harry." Ihr war es wirklich egal. Sie hatte das Gefühl zum leben verloren. Ihr Grund zum leben war gestorben. Nicht mehr bei ihr.

„Sag nicht so was Laurellie!" schimpfte Jane aufgebracht. „Das geht nun Fünf tage so du kannst dich nicht verstecken. Du musst auch wieder leben. Es fällt schwer das kann ich mir Vorstellen – „

„- Eben du kannst es dir nicht Vorstellen Jane! Er ist tot! Er wird nicht mehr wieder kommen. Er wird nie mehr hinter mir stehen mich jeden morgen mit diesem wundervollen lachen wecken, er wird nie mehr mich wegen meine streberhaften Seite necken, er wird mir nicht mehr .. er ist einfach nicht mehr da." Weinte sie nun aufgebracht. Wieso verstand niemand sie. „Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt! Und dann geht er einfach so. Seine letzten Worte waren wir werden es beide schaffen UND NUN? NUN SITZE ICH HIER UND WEINE UM IHN! Schrie sie nun. Jane trat näher an ihr Bett um sie zu beruhigen doch das aufgebrachte Mädchen ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Sie sprang auf schnappte ihren Morgenmantel und flitzte die Tür raus.

„Wohin willst du?" rief Jane ihr nach. „ DUMBLEDORE! WÄRE ER KOMMEN DANN WÄRE.. UH DER SOLL SICH AUF WAS GEFASST MACHEN"

„oh oh." Sagte Jane und lief ihrer Freundin hinter her. In dieser Wut würde es noch mehr tote geben.

Wieso wurde ihr das nicht gleich klar! Wäre Dumbledore rechtzeitzeitig gekommen hätte alles besser geendet! Der würde jetzt was von ihr zu hören bekommen. Na warte"

„TWIX" schrie Laurel schon Meter vor der Statue die sich prompt öffnete. Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht als ihr ihrer Eltern entgegen kam. Verwundert schauten sie sich an.

„Oh nein Laurel" sagte Noha der seine Tochter gut kannte und wusste was passieren würde. „ganz ruhig!

„RUHIG MEIN ARSCH!" schrie sie und stürmte die letzte Stufe hoch. „WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN. SIE MACHEN HIER EIN UNSCHULDIGES GESICHT OBWOHL ALLES IHRE SCHULT IST! WIE KÖNNEN SIE MIR NOCH SO RUHIG IN DIE AUGEN SCHAUN!!!!!!!!!! NICHT ER HÄTTE STERBEN MÜSSEN- NEIN SIIEE!!

Entsetzten zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden Gäste. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen so mit dem größten Zauberer der Welt reden? Und Dumbledore sagte noch nicht einmal etwas dazu.

„Meine Herren würden sie mich bitte entschuldigen?" immer noch geschockt verließen der Zauberminister und seine Angestellten das Büro.

„Laurellie. Ich weiß es ist hart zu hören, aber – „

„Nichts aber!" sagte sie ruhiger. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Wissen sie wie wir gekämpft haben und darauf gewartet haben, dass jemand kommt? Und es kam niemand und das ist das passiert! Harry war ihn nie wichtig genau so wie es Mama nie war. Gott!! Wie können sie meiner Mutter in die Augen schauen?"

„Was zwischen deinen Eltern und mit war ist in dieser Sache vergessen alles was jetzt ist zählt ist Harry und dein leben. Du sollst –„

„ruhig weiter leben? Wissen sie Dumbledore ich glaube ich werde Hogwarts einfach verlassen. Die Zauberwelt für alle Zeit. Was hält mich hier? Meine Eltern Zaubern nicht mehr und Jane mit ihr kann ich schreiben, aber dafür brauche ich keine Magie. „

Dumbledore schloss die Augen. Er hatte gewusste das so etwas passieren würde. Er selbst fühlte sich Schuldig an dem Tot des Jungen. Wieso sollte er sie aufhalten?

„Die Beerdigung will Maggie übernehmen. Ich denke nicht das wir ein Teil davon sein dürfen, aber Laurel. Ich weiß ich habe Fehler gemacht und ich bereue sie zu Tiefs. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen."

„Das wünschte ich auch Proffesor, das wünschte ich auch."

Noah und Liz unterdessen trafen sich mit Maggie um die letzten Vorkommnisse zu treffen um Harry nach Nashville zu bringen. Er sollte seine Ruhe haben. Und das war Definitiv nicht hier. „Komm ich denke sie ist bei ihm"

„Er sieht so ruhig aus." Flüsterte Maggie als sie neben Harrys leblosen Körper saß. Wie konnte das Schicksaal so gemein zu ihr sein? Zu erst verlor sie ihren Mann, dann ging ihre Tochter von ihr Weg und nun auch Harry? Das war nicht fair!

„Maggie" hörte sie die Stimme von Liz. „ Wie geht es dir?" langsam kam sie auf die alte Frau zu, die so zerbrechlich neben dem Bett saß. Sie wünschten sich so sehr das sie Maggie und auch ihrer Tochter die Schmerzen nehmen konnten. Doch selbst für Zauberer war das Unmöglich. „Er soll nach Nashville kommen" sagte die alte Frau und klammerte sich an Harrys Handgelenk. „Dort wo du am Glücklichsten warst." Schluchzte sie.

Achtzehn Stunden später war es soweit. Maggie und die Turners reisten ab und nahmen Harry mit. Laurel hatte sich entschlossen mit ihren Eltern nach Nashville zurück zukehren um dort ihre angefangen Muggelbildung weiter zu machen. Sie wollte nicht länger in Kontakt mit der Zauberwelt stehen nicht mit der Welt die ihr das Nahm was ihr so Wichtig war. Natürlich fiel es ihr schwer ihre beste Freundin zurück zu lassen, aber sie wusste, das sie Jane so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen würde und das war es war für sie zählte. Tief in Gedanken versunken machte sie die letzten Runden durch die Korridore des Schloss. Ihr kamen so viele Zweifel, ob sie das richtige tat. Würde es nicht noch mehr schmerzen zu dem Ort zurück zukehren wo sie einst mit Harry so glücklich war? Wäre es nicht viel besser einfach nur hier zu bleiben damit die Zeit an ihr vorbei ziehen konnte? Nein, denn dann würde es bedeuten dass sie ihren Großvater täglich sehen müsste genau so wie Ron Hermine und all die anderen Verräter. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnten sie ihr Mitgefühl aussprechen, wenn sie an allem Schuld waren? Laurellies Füße trugen sie nun auf den Astronomieturm wo sie leise schluchze entnehmen konnte. Wer konnte das sein? Fragte sie sich und ging weiter die steile Treppe hoch. An der letzten Stufe angekommen sah sie wer die Person war. Lilly Potter! Zorn stieg erneut in sie auf verschwand aber urplötzlich als sie die Tränen sah. Auch wenn die Potters Harry das antaten. Sie war seine Mutter _immerhin!_

„Mrs. Potter?" fragte sie leise in den Raum. Lilly hatte nicht gemerkt das sie jemand rief so erschrack sie doll als sie spürte wie jemand ihre Schulter berührte. „Mrs. Potter" sagte Laurel erneut und schaute eindringlich die Frau vor ihr an. „Sie sollten runter gehen. Sie machen ihn fertig."

Panik stieg in Lilly auf. Sie würde ihren Sohn nie wieder sehen. Sie würde nicht einmal sein Grab besuchen gehen können! Ein erneutes schluchzen entkam ihren Mund und immer mehr tränen bannten sich ihren Weg den Wangen runter. „Es tut mir alles soo leid. Ich wünschte er könnte es hören. Ich wollte nie! Mein Baby!" weinte die nun bitterlich weinende Frau in den Armen von Laurellie. _Sollte das nicht andersrum sein"_ fragte Laurel sich und streichelte den rücken der Frau. Irgendwie erfand sie Sympathie für die Frau egal was geschah.

„Er würde wollen dass sie wissen, dass er ihnen nicht böse ist. Er hat so mich und meine Familie kennen gelernt. Und es ist geschähen wir können es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich verspreche Ihnen Lilly, das ich ihnen sobald schreibe wo Harry seine ruhe bekommt. Das sie ihn auch besuchen können. Er würde es so wollen." Weinte Laurel jetzt mit. „komm mit wir sind sonst zu spät"

„Harry" sagte Richard „es ist zeit das du in deinen Körper zurückkehrst." Harry und seine Großeltern hatten viel spaß. Endlich hatte er die Chance seine richtigen Großeltern kennen zu lernen. Er erfuhr sehr viel von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter und er erzählte ihnen alles über Laurel, Liz und Noah. Es war schön hier zu sein, aber er vermisste es sehr Laurel bei sich zu haben.

„Ich werde euch vermissen, es war schön hier." Sagte Harry und umarmte beide Großeltern noch einmal.

„Harry" sagte Emily „es kann sein das du nicht mehr weiß was genau passiert ist oder schlimmer wer du bist. Vertrau deinem Herzen mein Junge."

„das tu ich, das tu ich" flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

**_AN: Wie fandet ihr es? Bitte teilt mir eure meinung mit. Also Reviewt! Sagen wir 78/80 Reviews=Neues Chap;P VERSPROCHEN_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Na gut vielleicht Vertraut ihr mir nicht mehr.. schade nur ein Rview Danke Hermine Potter!! du bleibst treu!! Das nächstee Kap aber bei 80 Reviews!!**

Kapitel 24

Dunkelheit umschloss Harry als er endlich seine Augen öffnete. Angestrengt versuchte er zu erkennen wo er war. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte es war Hoffnungslos, es war eindeutig zu dunkel hier.

„_Hallo? Hilfe" _versuchte er zu rufen was auch nicht so klappte, da seine Kehle sich anfühlte als habe er Wochen/Monate nicht mehr gesprochen. _Was war passiert? Wo befand er sich?"_ Harry spürte dass er sich in einer Kiste befinden musste, da es sehr eng um ihn herum war. Wie konnte er in einer Kiste feststecken?!

Auf einmal rumpelte es und Stimmen waren zu hören. Sie schienen sehr aufgebracht. _„WO ist er? Snape sagte er sei Tot wo ist seine Leiche dann?" _

„Leiche?" schoss es Harry in den Kopf? Panik überkam ihn. Sie meinten doch nicht ihn? Nein er konnte nicht tot sein, er merkte doch dass er lebte. Plötzlich wurde seine Kiste ruckartig umgeworfen und Harry spürte wie er Rollte. Anscheint befanden sie sich auf einem Steilen weg. Irgendwie musste er es doch hier raus schaffen? Und da war es! Sein Hilferuf wurde erhört, denn kurz darauf knallte die Kiste gegen einen Harten Stein was bewirkte das sich ein spalt öffnete und Harry es schaffte die Kiste ganz zu öffnen. Das Grelle Tageslicht was er nun sah schmerzte Furchtbar sodass er schnell wieder die Augen zu kniff. Langsam versuchte er zu erkennen wo er sich befand konnte aber seine Umgebung nicht ausfindig machen. Alles was er sah war ein Berg und eine Wiese mit einem Auto drauf. Was passierte hier? Der Himmel schien hell doch waren tiefe dunkle Wolken aufgezogen und kurz darauf begann es zu regnen.

„Hey Junge?" hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Harry wusste nicht ob er angst haben musste oder nicht. Es schien aber als sei es nicht die Stimme von den Männern die er vorher gehört hatte. Langsam drehte Harry sich zu der Stimme um und entdecke einen kleinen Mann am ende der Straße. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich?" er überlegte. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Sir´"

„WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN IHR WISST NICHT WO ER IST?" schrie eine aufgebrachte Liz Turner. Sie und ihr Mann waren gerade auf den Weg zurück nach Nashville als ihr Vater Albus Dumbledore reingestürmt kam und ihr mitteilte, das es ein Angriff auf den Tranksportwagen gab und sie Harrys Leichnam verloren hatten. Es konnte einfach nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

„Liz wir tun alles was in unserer Macht steht, das wir ihn schnell finden." Sagte Albus ruhig. Er wollte seine Tochter nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Es war schon schlimm genug wie verletzend sie ihn ansah. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht noch einmal zu sehen. Noch einmal in den Arm zu nehmen und sich zu entschuldigen.

„Ich denke das wird nicht genug sein." Noah schaute seine Frau an. Sie hatten sich entschlossen alles so lange zu vergessen was zwischen ihren Familien war so lange sie hier waren. Sie wollten nur für ihre Tochter da sein. _Apropo wo stecke Laurel eigentlich?_

„Liz wo ist unsere Tochter?" fragte er seine Frau. Die schaute ihn erstaunt an. Wie konnte sie Laurel vergessen? Sie schüttelte den Ärger ab und machte ein Schritt nach hinten. Anscheint werden sie doch noch nicht so schnell aufbrechen.

„Ich weiß es leider nicht Noah, aber ich denke sie hat sich bestimmt irgendwo zurückgezogen. Das was sie seit Tagen schon macht." Von ihrem Mann abgewannt drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater.

„Was gedenkst du gegen die Presse zu tun? Ich habe heute Morgen die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und mich erschrak es wie sehr die Medien doch mit Harrys Tot rumspielten. Will ich es mal so nennen. Ich fragte mich außerdem wie es sein kann, das so etwas Publik wurde? Wir wollten das Geheimnishalten."

„Du weiß Elizabeth, dass man so ein Geheimnis schlecht wahren kann. Die Presse findet immer ein Weg um an neue Informationen zu kommen. Es tut mir leid muss ich dazu sagen, das sie so … das sie so damit umgehen." Der alte Zauberer senkte seinen Blick nach unten und atmete tief durch. „ Aber nicht nur das tut mir leid"

Liz schaute rüber zu ihrem Mann der nur wortlos die Schultern zuckte und ihr mit einer Geste zeigte, das er draußen auf sie wartete"

„Pap, ich denke du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Weißt du was mir Harrys tot klar machte? Wir wissen nie wann wir die Personen wieder sehen die uns etwas bedeuteten." Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „ Ich will damit sagen, du bist immer noch mein Vater auch wenn ich es gerne verleugnen würde, aber das geh nicht. Es wird dauern bis wir dir verzeihen können. Doch ein versuch könnten wir starten." Nun schaute sie hoch in die Augen die wie ihre waren. Sie sah das erste Mal einen gebrochenen Dumbledore. Noch nie hatte sie die Chance dazu gehabt und das zeigte ihr dass er es ernst meinte.

Noah unterdessen verstand es das er lieber gehen sollte, dass seine Frau drüber nachdachte ihrem Vater zu verzeihen. Ihm war es egal, so lange seine Frau damit einverstanden war, war er es auch. Er überlegte sich wo sich Tochter dieses mal verkrochen haben konnte und klar fiel ihm ein Ort ein wo es am ruhigsten war. Seit der Artikel raus kam indem drin stand das Harry umgebracht wurde, war es kaum auszuhalten in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Jeder löcherte sie mit fragen wollten genau wissen was passiert war und wie sie sich jetzt fühlten. Es war höchste zeit diese Welt zu verlassen und in ihr eigenes normales Leben zurückzukehren. Ihm kamen viele Erinnerungen in den Kopf als er die Korridore von Hogwarts durchstreifte. Wie oft hatte er sich damals mit Liz hier rumgetrieben, sich nachts getroffen um ein wenig zu knutschen. Eher sich Noah versah war er auch schon an seinem Ziel erreicht! Die große Arche am See. Dort hatten er und Liz viele schöne Momente verbracht. Hier hatte er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst, hier hatten sie sich das erste mal verabredet und genau hier hatte Liz ihm gesagt, das sie Schwanger war.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, stehen genau da wo du jetzt sitz noch unsere Initialen N+E" erzählte Noah uns setzte sich neben Laurel die weiterhin auf den See raufstarte. „Es wird bald besser werden Kürbis" sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Woher weißt du dass Papi? Ich habe angst das es nie aufhört" tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Weißt du ich bin noch so jung, Harry war noch so jung wir hatten so viel vor und nun geht das nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß mein Schatz."

„nicht nur du und Mami hatten eure Initialen hier" grinste Laurel nun und setzte sich wieder auf." Harry und ich auch. Hier" sagte sie und zeigte ihm die Stelle neben dem N+E." Beide fielen in ein freies lachen. _Es tut so gut sie wieder ein bisschen__lachen zu sehen_ dachte Noah. „kommt wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Unser zu hause ruft."

Harry saß in einer gemütlichen Holzhütte von dem netten Herren, den er nach seinem Aufprall getroffen hatte. Alles war so seltsam.

„Du sagtest du bist in dieser Kiste aufgewacht und hattest dann Zwei Stimmen gehört und danach ist der Unfall passiert?"

„Genau so war es Sir´" antwortet Harry schaute dabei auf seinen bereits kalten Tee. Wo war er? Wichtiger WER war er? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern nur an das was sich vor ein paar Stunden abgespielt hatte. Was war wenn ihn jemand suchte? Was hatte er in dieser Kiste zu suchen? War er in Gefahr? Es Frustrierte ihn das er auf diese Fragen keine Antwort wusste.

„Du kannst so lange hier bleiben wie du möchtest" bot ihn Jeffrey Brown an. Er war ein Mann der so langsam in die Jahre kam und er konnte jede Hilfe gebrauchen die er bekommen konnte. Er selbst hatte Kinder doch diese wollten nichts mehr von ihrem Vater wissen seit sie Karriere gemacht hatte und das alles nur, weil Jeffrey als normaler Landwirt lebte.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen Sir´" sagte Harry und schaute endlich von seinem Becher auf. Der alte Mann setzte die Stirn kraus. „Du brauchst mich nicht Sir´ nennen. Ich habe dir das ´Du angeboten also ich bin Jeffrey, oder Jeff wie du es möchtest." Lächelte er den Jungen an

„Danke, ich wünschte ich könnte sagen wie mein Name ist doch das weiß ich leider nicht."

„Dann nennen wir dich bis du dich erinnerst Tim, nach meinem Sohn" grinste Jeff. „Lass mir dich dein neues zu Hause zeigen."

Vielleicht, dachte Harry war es doch keine schlechte Idee das alle geschähen zu lassen. Die Zeit würde kommen wenn er sich wieder an alles erinnert.

Laurel verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Zuerst sah sie wie ihr Freund umgebracht wurde, dann fühlte sie mitleid für Lilly Potter und nun erfuhr sie, das der Leichnam ihres Freundes verschwunden war. Sie wollte am liebsten den Mann vor ihr anschreien, schlagen, verletzten, aber sie merkte dass sie dafür keine Kraft mehr hatte. Sie hatte die Tage genug geschrieen und Leute beschuldigt. „Deine Leute sollen ihn schnell finden." Sagte sie Matt und drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um." Mama können wir bitte nach Hause fahren. Ich möchte nicht mehr hier sein." Liz verstand ihre Tochter nur zu gut, doch wusste sie nicht ob das richtig war zu fliegen. Ja sie selbst ist damals geflohen, vor ihrem Vater vor ihrem damaligen Lebensstil. Sollte ihre Tochter genau so sein? Die Zauberwelt aufgeben und alles andere vergessen? Aber was hielt Laurellie den noch hier? Harry war doch der Grund gewesen wieso sie überhaupt nach England zurückgekehrt war.

„Wir machen uns bald auf den Weg schatz. Das verspreche ich dir." Sagte Liz sanft zur ihrer Tochter und streichelte ihr aufmunternd über die Wange. „Hab noch ein kleines bisschen Geduld."

„Meine Geduld ist zu Ende Mami, bitte ich will von diesem Ort weg." Flehte Laurel ihre Mutter an. Wieso verstand sie niemand? „Laurel noch ein paar Stunden bitte"

„Na gut,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Tim" rief Jeff den Acker runter um sein Ziehsohn bescheid zu sagen, das sie für heute Feierabend machen sollte. „Es wird bereits dunkel. Wir sollten für heute aufhören. Du kannst mich hören oder?"

„Ja ich höre dich" antwortete Tim (Harry) ihn „aber lass mich eben noch die Pferde füttern."

„Gut, ich warte im Haus und mach uns was Warmes zu essen. Bleib nicht zu lange. Du weiß es ist gefährlich hier."

Tim (Harry) hatte sich hier bei Jeffrey gut eingelebt. Er half ihm wo es nur ging und er bekam dafür warme Mahlzeiten und ein guten Freund zum reden. Leider fehlt ihm bis heute jegliche Erinnerung an jenem Tag an dem er hier hergekommen war. Er wusste nur dass ihm etwas Wichtiges fehlte.

Oft wen er schlafen ging träumte er von einem Mädchen mit Haselnussbraunen Augen und einem lächeln was sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, das Bild verschwand dann aber schnell und plötzlich lächelte das Mädchen nicht mehr und weinte bitterlich. Oft rief er irgendwas Unverständliches zu ihr, wollte sie berühren, sie trösten, doch jedes Mal wurde er weggerissen bis er aufwachte. Jene Nacht wiederholten sich die Träume. Er wollte wissen wer dieses Mädchen war, das ihn nicht mehr schlafen ließ.

„Hey meine hübsche" grüße Tim seine Stute. „Jetzt gibt es etwas zu Futtern." Eine Eigenschaft die Jeffrey ihm gezeigt hatte. Das Reiten, es half ihm zu entspannen vor allem nach der harten Arbeit. Er war gerade dabei den Eimer mit Hafer zu füllen als er Fußschritte höre.

„Der Dunkle Lord meinte doch dass wir die Gegend absuchen sollten. Das es Zeichen geben könnte, das der Junge bei dem alten Landwirt lebt. "

„Sei leise du Idiot, wir können gehört werden."

„Heute Nacht werden wir ihm einen schönen Besuch abstatten."

Tim wusste dass das nichts gutes heißen konnte. Egal über wen die Leute da auch sprachen. Leise stellte er den Eimer runter und suche ein Weg unentdeckt raus zu kommen. Er musste Jeffrey Warnen!

„Malfoy, hast du das gehört? Hier muss jemand drin sein?" hörte Tim die eine Stimme hinter ihn. Jetzt musste er sich ganz schell beeilen. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen rannte er zurück ins Haus. Er wusste dass das keine netten Leute waren. „Jeff" rief er so leise wie möglich.

„Tim mein lieber was die Eile? Fragte Jeffrey ihn als er ihm die Tür aufmachte. Jeffrey konnte in dem Gesicht des Jungen erkennen das irgendetwas passiert sein musste.

„Wir .." Tim war zu schnell gerannt jetzt bekam er keine Luft mehr. „ wir .. müssen „

„_Mist ausgerechnet jetzt fehlt mir die Luft"_

„Weg! Gefahr" er atmete noch einmal kräftig durch eher er sich wieder ein bekam. „ Ich habe im Stall Stimmen gehört. Sie suchen jemand, ich denke mich, und das sind bestimmt keine Freunde.

„Du meinst das sind Verbrecher?"

„Wahrscheinlich oder so etwas ähnliches. Ich habe das Gefühl wir müssen hier weg. Und ich meine WIR."

„Wohin, ich habe nur das hier?" Hilfe suchend schaute er Tim an bis ihm eine Idee kam. „Tim ich weiß wohin wir gehen. Meine Tochter schuldet mir noch etwas. Wir können ihr ein kleinen besuch abstatten. Hast du Lust zu reisen?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie dachte es würde besser gehen wenn sie wieder zu hause wäre doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Hier zu sein war noch schwere. Seit 2 Stunden war sie nun in ihrem Zimmer, an das sie alles an ihre große liebe erinnerte. Wie konnte sie noch leben und er nicht.

„ES IST NICHT FAIR" schrie sie und warf ihr Buch gegen die Tür. Wie konnte sie weiter leben, wenn der schmerz so groß war, das sie kaum noch atmen konnte.

„Prinzessin" hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. „Es wird in Ordnung werden."

„Nein Papa, nichts wird wie es mal war." Weinte sie." GAR NICHTS, DENN ER IST NICHT DA. Er war mein leben"

Noah wusste das ihnen noch sehr harte Wochen bevorstanden. Er selbst konnte kaum mit diesem Verlust umgehen nur musste er Stark für seine Tochter sein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Du musst etwas Essen Lilly" sagte James zu seiner Frau. Noch nie hatte er sie so gesehen, nicht einmal als Harry sie damals so anschrie. Der Verlust seines Sohnes war eben so hart doch er hatte sich im Griff. Er hatte noch Zwei andere Kinder.

„Er kommt nie wieder" sagte Lilly „hätte ich niemals auf Dumbledore gehört. Er ist gestorben und hasst uns."

„Lilly"

„Nein James! Rede dir nicht immer alles ein. Wir haben ein Fehler gemacht und nun.."

„Mum "hörte Lilly die Stimme ihres Sohns Marc neben ihr. „Rose ist aufgewacht. Möchtest du das ich gehe oder soll Dad?" Von Trauer gezeichnet brachte sie noch ein lächeln zustande. Sie sollte ihre anderen beiden Kinder nicht vergessen. Sie stand auf um nach ihrer kleinen Tochter zu schauen eher ihr etwas anderes einfiel. Sie drehte sich zu Marc um und umarmte ihn. „Egal was ist, ob ich die anschreie oder wir uns anders Streiten vergesse niemals das ich die Liebe."


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilog**

**Ein kleins Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch, hoffe es gefällt. Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes Neues Jahr! **

Kapitel 25.

Sechs Wochen sind vergangen seit Laurel und ihre Familie nach Nashville zurückkehrten. Die längsten und schwersten Sechs Wochen in Leben von Laurellie Turner. Jede Ecke, jeder Stein, jedes Detail ihrer Stadt erinnerte sie an die Zeit mit Harry. Sie konnte die Mitleidigen blicke vieler Leute schon nicht mehr sehen, oder ihre Beileidssagungen hören. Früher hatte sich kein Mensch um sie gekümmert und nun durch den Tod sollte es anders sein?

Sie wünschte sich so sehr das Dumbledores Leute endlich den Sarg finden, so dass Harry seine letzte Ruhe bekam, aber nicht mal das war möglich.

So verbrachte Laurel die Meiste Zeit draußen wo sie sich von den vielen Menschen abgrenze um alleine sein zu können. Sie liebte ihre Eltern doch ständig wurde sie gefragt wie es ihr ginge und das ging ihr auf die Nerven.

Zaubern war für sie kein Thema mehr, sie wollte damit nichts mehr zu tun haben, deswegen beschloss sie auch auf eine öffentliche High School zu gehen. Ihre Mutter hatte versucht ihr die Idee auszureden, aber für Laurel stand der Entschluss fest. Sie würde nie wieder etwas mit der Zauberwelt zu tun haben wollen.

„Prinzessin, wo warst du" fragte ihr Vater sie als sie auf der Veranden ankam, wo sie ihren Vater in der Hollywoodschaukel sitzen sah. „deine Mutter und ich haben uns schon sorgen gemacht. Setz dich zu mir."

„Ich war.." sie stoppte „allein. Mach dir keine Sorgen Papi, ich brauche nur Zeit."

„Das weiß ich Prinzessin. Du bist Stark." Sagte Noah und legte ein Arm um seine Jüngste Tochter. „Deine Anmeldung kam heute. Sie haben dich Akzeptiert. Du bist dir ganz sicher das du das willst?"

„Ja Pap, das bin ich"

„Maggie kommt nachher vorbei. Sie hat Mutter ein Eintopf gekocht, damit sie ihre Erkältung endlich loswird."

„Maggie ist die beste" sagte Laurel und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Vaters.

**The Ende **

_AN:_

_Nein nicht umbringen! Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben ,weil ich die Geschichte nicht so lang machen möchte, denn ich kann es nicht ab wenn ich eine Story sehen mit 65.. Kapitel deswegen ist Aufteilung angesagt* Ich bin der Autor ich darf das +gg+**_


End file.
